Eclipsis of Virgins
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Draco está enojado con el mundo, con su padre, con su linaje, con Potter y con todo. Y una noche, pierde su virginidad, sin saber que esa decisión tan repentina, lo arrastrará a un círculo maldito, que no tiene fin.
1. Hit & Run

_**Resumen: **Draco está enojado con el mundo, con su padre, con su linaje, con Potter y con todo. Y una noche, pierde su virginidad, sin saber que esa decisión tan repentina, lo arrastrará a un círculo maldito, que no tiene fin._

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum (o sea, por obviedad, yo)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M (Pero habrá parejas secundarias y situaciones con los personajes principales estando con otro/as).

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17 (estoy pensando si no sería mejor un NC-18, pero no estoy segura)

**GÉNERO: **Romance, humor, drama, tirando al angst, medio fluffy de manera retorcida.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lemon, mucho lemon (creo que si no fuera por el bendito eclipse, esto calificaría PWP XD, nah, mentira, que tiene su fluffy ) situaciones explícitas (todo tipo de ellas, valla a saber qué se me va a ocurrir, pueden esperar cualquier cosa),p alabras soeces, y alguna que otra parafilia.

**Nota de la autora: **Nada es lo que parece. Sé que la frase está muy gastada, pero así es XD. Lean las notas finales, aclararé ahí.

* * *

_**Eclipsis of Virgins**_

**1 **

_Hit & Run_

_…porque los vírgenes nunca deben presenciar un eclipse de luna…_

Las cortinas flameaban suavemente.

¿No era hermoso hacer el amor en medio de un eclipse?

Mientras las caderas chocan continuamente, penetrándolo, mientras los besos bruscos se iban haciendo más y más desenfrenados junto con las erráticas embestidas…con los susurros llenos de promesas.

Claro, si Potter y él estuvieran (mínimamente) enamorados. Pero lo cierto es que no.

No, no y rotundamente no.

Lo único que Potter está haciendo es cogerlo de una manera tan intensa, que lo está clavando contra el colchón. Lo único que puede darle son besos eufóricos, jamás tiernos. Y las únicas promesas que susurran eran: "Oh, joder sí…tan apretado…vamos di mi nombre, dilo, Malfoy, ¿quién te está cogiendo?" "No soy un… ¡agh!...puto perro, P-potter. Ahh, sí, así, hazlo más fuerte, más…más…no pares".

Y lo único que Draco sabía era que Potter era un cabrón.

Y que no estaban enamorados.

Las chicas eran demasiado complicadas y él tenía quince años, joder, quería sexo. SEXO, no amor, y casi todos los de su curso andaban por ahí especulando y haciéndose los experimentado. Bueno, a Draco no le había quedado otra que fingir, pero sus historias, las suyas, eran tan calientes, que después él mismo tenía que ir al baño a hacerse una paja, disfrutando un orgasmo que— según lo que él contaba— debía de haber sido mucho mejor. Y esa historia y orgasmos incluían agujeros y penes.

Draco no quería hacerse el experimentado, él quería experimentar y ser el mejor en ello.

Pero, maldición, las chicas de su curso, incluso las mayores, todas parecían ir en busca del amor perfecto, el de los corazones y almas gemelas. Todas estaban dispuestas a tener una historia con él, (claro, por supuesto, ¿quién no ama al chico malo?), pero no la aventura que él deseaba desesperadamente.

Y eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Estaba frustrado sexualmente, y sólo tenía quince prematuros años, ¿qué le pasaría a los cuarenta? Estaba que se subía por las paredes, estaba desesperado en todas las letras y tal vez, un poco obsesionado, pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso? Todos exageraban, todos querían sexo—mayoritariamente los chicos—, pero era él el único que parecía tomárselo en serio.

Y he ahí lo desesperado que estaba. Estaba cogiendo con Potter, peor aún, Potter lo estaba cogiendo a él, ¿qué clase de lógica era esa? Él era el provocador, él era el 'buscapleitos', él _jodía_ a Potter, en todos los sentidos.

¡No era justo!

Una estocada particularmente fuerte y profunda tocó algo dulce dentro suyo que le sabio a gloria, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer y gimió tan alto que temió que se hubiera escuchado tan fuerte como lo sintió él.

Se sentía patético. Se veía patético. Abierto de piernas (como una puta, y él no era ninguna golfa, era un Malfoy, incluso estando en esa posición, tan…comprometedora), arqueándose, con cada penetración, porque lo estaban cogiendo, Potter, precisamente, y aún seguía sin entender cómo que fuera Potter hacía y convertía todo más excitante, más caliente.

Oh, joder. Es que Potter era una bola de sensualidad y calor, cómo no se dio cuenta antes era todo un misterio (aunque el hecho de que fueran "enemigos" tal vez tenía mucho que ver), la forma en que se mordía los labios—tan carnosos—, dejándolo rojos e incluso, a veces, se lastimaba y sangraba, a Draco le encantaba lamerlo, beber de sus labios provocadoramente, para observar los ojos verdes y profundos de Potter más oscurecidos que antes.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —. El cuerpo de Potter era una delicia, no tenía pectorales (ni siquiera Draco tenía, por dios, tenían quince años), ni estaba particularmente marcado, pero estaba plano y levemente broceado y ahora con gotitas de sudor recorriéndolo entero, a Draco le entraban ganas de lamerlo cada vez que se movía hacia adelante. Nunca se había detenido a mirarlo, bueno, sí, lo había hecho, pero nunca lo había visto tan _desnudo_, por decirlo de una manera suave.

Sus caderas se movían cada vez más erráticas y jadeaba sobre sus labios, mientras que él gemía. Porque, Merlín, jamás (ni en sus mejores fantasías) había pensado que el sexo era tan espectacular, sí grandioso, pero no para tanto. Sentía tanto placer que desbordaba por los poros.

Podía sentirlo todo, carnal, expuesto. El pene de Potter entraba dentro y fuera velozmente, casi de una manera brusca, pero a Draco le encantaba que lo hiciera, que fuera bruto y fuerte con él. Y dolía, dolía de una manera tan exquisita que lo derretía por completo. Era parte del morbo, ¿no?

—Ahh, P-potter—gimió de una manera casi aguda y ahogada, mientras arqueaba su espalda, echando la cabeza para atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto, cuando rozó particularmente ese punto. Dios, sentía su cabeza volar, estaba sudando, y necesitaba jadear para respirar.

Era olvidarse de absolutamente todos sus problemas, de todas las complicaciones. Era dejarse hacer. La habitación en donde ahora sólo existía Potter, Potter y esos ojos tan malditamente oscuros y verdes, Potter y su pene penetrándolo, Potter y sus labios mordiéndolo, Potter y sus palabras ansiosas, junto con esa lengua que lo recorría completo, la manera en que jalaba su cabello, sin ningún cuidado en absoluto. Ahora, en ese instante, sólo eran Potter y él.

Porque eran chicos, masculinos, les gustaba fuerte, duro, salvaje. Y tenían necesidades, que necesitaban ser saciadas con suma anterioridad. No había nada de romántico ahí. No podía haberlo.

Porque, a pesar de haber escupido odio mutuo el uno hacia el otro durante cinco años, el sexo, era sexo. Y aunque Draco no sabía en absoluto, ni tenía la menor idea de por qué Potter lo estaba haciendo con él, precisamente él (Draco Malfoy, alias, Torturador de Personas, especializado en hacer la vida del Niño Que Vivió un infierno). No es como si le importara realmente…bueno, sí, la curiosidad le picaba un poquito, ¡pero nada más!

Potter se arqueó levemente contra él, mientras se enterraba más profundo y gemía roncamente, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mañana mismo se pondría a averiguar.

A Draco realmente no le importaba mucho que estuviera perdiendo la virginidad, la preciosa e inocente virginidad, con la persona que odió—que odia, porque que estén cogiendo no cambiaba en absoluto sus sentimientos—, durante cinco años, la persona que rechazó su mano, su valiosa amistad, y aceptaba la de un traidor pelirrojo y lleno de pecas.

Recordar ese momento en particular, lo hizo enfadarse, mientras apretaba su entrada alrededor de su pene, haciendo arquear a Potter, y acto seguido mordió su labio, aprovechando su boca abierta. Metió su lengua, moviéndola dentro de su boca, mezclando saliva, sintiendo el otro cuerpo estremecerse, mientras movía sus labios en un beso agresivo y profundo. Sintiendo el sabor de la victoria, sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta.

No iba a negar que Potter siempre le había parecido…extraño. No. Esa no era la palabra, tal vez _no común_, le vendría mejor. Porque, nunca nadie lo había rechazado, él había lanzado el monólogo acostumbrado, sólo quería impresionarlo. Era la única persona que le interesó de verdad, la única que no parecía deseosa de arrastrarse y lamer sus zapatos por su apellido, la única con esos ojos tan jodidamente verdes…El punto era que Draco quería ser su amigo, quería pertenecer a él, por supuesto, de sólo una manera en que un niño puede pensarlo, y como Draco lo quería para él y solo para él, Draco lo obtendría sin importar nada. Pero las cosas se habían ido al carajo, nada había resultado como había querido, pero incluso cuando su orgullo quedó pisoteado, lo que más parecía dolerle era el pecho, aún, después de tantos años, se sentía herido.

Apartando esos patéticos y estúpidos pensamientos (nada propios de alguien como él) que dolían más que la primera penetración que Harry—con su erección bien dotada y bastante gruesa—le había dado.

Incluso había estado a punto de derramar una lágrima, así de mucho había dolido, para que llegase hasta ese punto de fuerza mayor. Pero Potter lo había tranquilizado nerviosamente, se lo veía cómodo y poderoso, mientras lo besaba con lentitud y profundidad.

Habían estado nerviosos, es verdad. Era la primera vez después de todo. Y Draco mentiría si dijera que no había estado casi muerto de miedo.

Había sido un completo desastre al principio.

Lamiéndose los labios, dejándolos mojados y rojos, en la mirada dilatada y escarlata, casi cristalinos de Potter, aun puede saborear el recuerdo, como si sus ojos fueran un pensadero.

_Había estado corriendo desde un principio, claro si hubiera sabido de antemano que terminaría cogiendo con Potter, casi tan vulgar, como una puta, y ni qué decir de que él había acabado _abajo_, seguramente ni de coña hubiera cruzado ese pasillo._

_Que fue lo que inició todo._

_Lo único que podía decir era que ambos, se habían cruzado en el momento oportuno, en el lugar exacto, con las personas equivocadas._

_Draco estaba huyendo de una persona que prefería no recordar en este momento tan hermoso de la dulce victoria_—_ ¿y por qué no decirlo?, futura venganza_—_, estaba agitado (y un poco asustado) y hubiera dado lo que fuera por una buena distracción y Potter estaba ahí, casi como un regalo de cumpleaños, envuelto y todo._

_El cabello estaba revuelto y aún más desordenado que de costumbre, no se veía como alguien que estaba huyendo de alguien (tal vez solo de sí mismo, ya que Draco siempre fue una persona muy observadora, y observar a Potter venía pegado con molestarlo y valla que él era experto en ello). Sus orbes verdes chispeaban casi con una furia abrasadora. Se veía frustrado. _

_Oh, y Draco sabía muy bien lo que era estar frustrado._

_No supo muy bien lo que sucedió después, era casi como estar drogado y él lo único que quería era olvidar, asique se lanzó sobre Potter (¿o había sido al revés?), que igual de todas maneras ya estaba muy cerca suyo, puesto que habían chocado, y unos segundos después, algo desconcertado, le devolvió el beso con ansias._

_Y valla que lo hizo._

_Que Draco no se alejara fue como una señal para tomar el mando, porque con sólo un beso, parecía querer comérselo, entero. Metía la lengua tan provocadoramente, casi como si lo tentara, mientras lo sostenía por la cintura y chocaba con frenesí sus erecciones._

_De laguna manera, habían llegado a una extraña habitación, no era la sala de los menesteres, porque pudo escuchar vagamente como Potter murmuró, entre besos, la contraseña y después escuchaba al cuadro jadear indignado, mientras que en respuesta, Draco_—_sin siquiera mirarlo_—_le había mostrado orgullosamente el dedo de en medio, mientras el cuadro se cerraba por completo y quedó sumido en la oscuridad, salvo sólo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban levemente la espaciosa habitación. _

_No había chimenea, mejor, pues él conocía mejores métodos de calentamiento._

_Tampoco es como si hubiera podido examinar la habitación detenidamente, puesto que Harry_—_Potter, se corrigió_—_no despegaba sus labios de los suyos, ni sus manos quietas. No se estaba quejando. Él también no podía detenerse de tocarlo. _

_Porque, dios, la piel, su piel estaba hirviendo, y se sentía tan bien sobre la suya._

_Lo que podía decir en su defensa era que Potter estaba malditamente bueno y que estaba más caliente que el infierno. Ah, y que besaba tan ansiosa y desesperadamente que lo calentaba como un horno de navidad. Así de explícito._

No se dejó consumir por los recuerdos, pues los iba aprovechar muy bien. Mientras tanto, ahora, él movía sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones, cada vez más erráticas y violentas, de Potter. Haciendo que entre más fuerte, más duro.

Pudo sentir sus bolas apretándose, y él jadeando de ansiedad. Ya casi…

—Ahh, M-Malfoy…-gimió sobre sus labios, mientras lo miraba de una manera tan intensa, que Draco no pudo apartar la mirada, ni aunque quisiera. Se sentía hipnotizado, incapaz de ser consciente de otra cosa que no fuera Harry.

No supo quién de los dos inició el beso, pero de alguna manera sucedió. Se estaban besando de manera diferente, _sintiéndolo_, no desesperadamente casi sin darse cuenta si sangraban o no; de manera repentina, todo cambió. Fue como en cámara lenta y después todo muy rápido. Podía notar bajo sus párpados una tenue luz roja que inundaba la habitación, pero él no podía abrir los ojos. Estaba en un estado sublime. En el Nirvana.

Hasta que el orgasmo arrasó su cuerpo por completo, sus piernas estilizadas y pálidas estaban alrededor de la cintura de Harry, mientras que este no para de moverse dentro de él. Lo sintió correrse dentro suyo, y si no fuera algo completamente imposible, diría que al mismo tiempo que él. Pero en el segundo que sucedió, fue todo muy deprisa, casi como si alguien estuviera jugando con el tiempo y espacio. Acercando y alejando la imagen.

Rápido, lento. Profundo.

Él había abierto los ojos, y Harry También, se miraron lo que pareció una eternidad, perdiéndose dentro del otro, mientras se corrían. Pero algo cambió. Algo fue diferente.

— ¡Harry!

Fue como un susurro y a la vez un grito ahogado.

— ¡Draco!

Pero ambos lo dijeron muy claro, ambos lo habían escuchado. Las palabras parecían resonar como un eco.

Mientras que todo sucedía, la habitación, con la ventana abierta, quedó absorbida por un oscuro color rojizo y por momentos azulado, inundándolo todo.

_El Eclipse._

Harry colapsó entre sus brazos, y fue como si todo se apagara de repente, las luces, los colores, desaparecían, pero las sensaciones aún estaban impregnadas en él, incluso mucho más fuerte que antes. Lo único que había sucedido era que había cerrado los ojos.

_Hoy había un Eclipse Lunar._

Sentía la magia de Harry recorrerle el cuerpo entero, mezclándose con la suya, de hecho hasta podía imaginar — ¿o ver realmente? —, detrás de sus párpados las luces que bailaban entre ambos cuerpos. Había dorado, rojo, mucho rojo, azul, verde escarlata (casi como el color de los ojos de Potter, _casi_). La cabeza le empezó a dolerle al intentar diferenciarlos a todos con los ojos cerrados.

Acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, era normal que alucinase un poco.

Suspiró casi con cuidado, se sentía un poco débil y relajado. El cuerpo de Harry estaba cálido y jamás se había sentido tan cómodo. Lo abrazó con suavidad, agarrando inconscientemente su mano.

Por un momento casi pudo tocar el amor con las manos, casi pudo sentirlo, algo…dentro suyo, en el momento en que se corrió, las luces, sus labios, todo calaba dentro él como una daga profunda.

Demasiado cansado como para indignarse de su propia estupidez, sólo se acurrucó más contra el pecho bronceado, que no se había movido en absoluto. Y si no sintiera la constante palpitación de su corazón contra su torso desnudo, seguramente se preocuparía un poco.

Pero no pudo evitar, con una leve presión en su muñeca y sintiendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de Potter, que se sentía inexorablemente vinculado a Harry de una manera tan profunda y entregada que prefería pensarlo en la mañana.

_En la mañana._

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Antes de que alguien me tache por ignorancia, sé cómo se escribe _Eclipse _XD. Pero este es un **eclipse lunar** (del latín, _eclipsis_). Y _virgins_, vendría a ser vírgenes. Sumen dos más dos y el título queda.

**N/A:** ¡Hey, darlings! ¿Cómo han estado?

Este es el fic tan famoso que me trae emocionada. No sé, me encanta *-*

Es un tanto explícito, como pueden notar, si crees que no te sientes cómoda, puedes retirarte. Si eres una pervertida fanática del Drarry o simplemente te enganchó la historia, ¡pues bienvenida/o!

Tiene trama, no se preocupen, hay un pelín de suspenso, y romance, ese fluffy que tanto me gusta. Pero por más que, seguramente, se sientan un poco confundidas, todo se va a ir desenlazando, todo tiene una explicación. La verdad es que este es un capítulo prueba, para ver si les gusta. Yo voy a terminarlo porque me gusta mucho, pero la cantidad de capítulos depende de cuántas personas lo lean.

Estoy haciendo tres longfics, y si os gusta, este puede ser uno de ellos, pero también estoy intentando terminar mis trabajos incompletos, sólo algunos, porque puedo entender que es frustrante no conocer el final.

Todavía no lo empecé, pero estoy participando en un reto de las _"Vidas Alternas" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts_, y va a ser el primer fic que publico que no es Drarry (aunque sí tendrá, pero serán una pareja secundaria). Lo haré interesante, con suspenso, y bien adolescente, si todo sale bien, por ahora, se llama _La casa de los lobos_. Espérenlo con ansias.

Ah, si, los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones, no siempre todo el contenido de la canción será de acuerdo al capítulo, pero si quieren escucharlas igual, yo al final de cada capítulo les dejo el nombre del artista. También son canciones que me inspiran. _Hit & Run de Lana del Rey. _

No se olviden de dejar un review, con alguna sugerencia o lo que quieran.

Besos,

-Vulnera


	2. Do my thang

¡Hola! Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y sus favs :3 Lloro de la emoción :') me han dejado anonada e infinitamente feliz. Muchísimas gracias. El capítulo ya lo tenía hecho, pero quería ver qué impresión daba en fic, me alegra que haya sido buena. Ahora estoy terminando el tercero, que tendrá dos partes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**_Eclipsis of Virgins_**

**2**

_Do my thang_

Sus párpados ardieron, mientras suspiraba y se acurrucaba.

Dios, que bien había dormido.

Cosa bastante extraña, observando que hacía días que no había pegado ni un ojo, que lo único que lo calmaba eran las pociones para dormir sin sueños. _Él_ siempre estaba atormentándolo. Era un tanto aterrador.

No le gustaba pensar en eso, porque era como ponerse estático mientras lo petrificaban, su mente era cortocircuito cerebral. Era síntomas extraños, pero reales.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cálido, una sensación abrumadoramente placentera. Era como respirar por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Era extraño sentirse caliente, puesto que fuera de las sábanas hacía frío, lo sabía, pues su nariz estaba helada. Siempre había sido muy sensible a las estaciones. Si hacía mucho calor, le faltaba el aire, ni qué decir de osar salir al sol, se freiría como un pedazo de carne: su piel era tan pálida, que se irritaba ante cualquier cambio brusco. Si hacía mucho frío, su cuerpo se convertía automáticamente en un cubito de hielo y si no fuera por las atenciones especiales de Severus con respecto a sus pociones contra el resfriado, él viviría estornudando, y eso no era muy Malfoy de su parte.

Unos brazos cálidos lo agarraron por detrás, abrazándolo, de alguna manera. El pecho de alguien estaba hirviendo haciendo contraste con su espalda helada. Podía sentir su propia nariz muy fría, pero se sentía tan cómodo que no le importó en absoluto que algo tan cálido y suave lo abrazase, porque en realidad, nunca lo habían abrazado. Eso era cosa de plebeyos.

Las manos extrañas se estaban moviendo en sueños por su pecho, casi como acariciándolo inconscientemente, rozándolo, parecía una pequeña danza despreocupada. Draco abrió los ojos grande, entre sorprendido y sintiéndose calmado sin razón alguna. Las manos eran grandes, resultaría imposible que pertenecieran a las de una mujer, los dedos no eran finos pero si estilizados, tenían un color ligeramente bronceado y había callos en ellas.

Aunque calló en la cuenta de que un jugador de Quidditch estaba abrazándolo por detrás, en su cama, desnudo, con un gesto totalmente íntimo, no le importaba. La tranquilidad cegadora le impedía alterarse, podía sentir la magia de sus dedos acariciarlo, rodeándolo, susurrándole. Era casi como estar drogado, pero con la conciencia intacta.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, intentaba, pero estaba tan cómodo así, en los brazos de un extraño, mientas sus manos rozaban su estómago, sus párpados temblaron y como _click_ sintió una descarga eléctrica desde la espina dorsal dirigida hasta todo el cuerpo. Suspiró hondamente mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de aquel chico.

Pudo sentir cómo el muchacho desconocido murmuraba y se aferraba más a él, hasta que sintió un miembro erguido en medio de sus nalgas. Fue casi instantáneo, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, tan literalmente que no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Se había arqueado de forma sutil pero marcada y gimió levemente. La respiración de su compañero era irregular pero podía garantizar que seguía durmiendo.

Meneó su trasero hacia atrás, restregando su propio culo contra la erección matutina de aquel chico (desconocido), sintiéndola aún más entre medio de la raya de sus nalgas, gimió agudamente sin poder evitarlo. Abrió los ojos como platos, tapándose la boca con las manos, horrorizado.

Pero su cuerpo seguía ondulando y restregándose contra aquella persona, su respiración eran puros jadeos ahogados, mientras su mano intentaba acaparar los gemidos necesitados.

Podía sentir sus mejillas incendiadas.

_¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?_

Se sentía bien, correcto, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, su pene, ya erecto en una velocidad vergonzosa, manchaba su abdomen de pre semen. Se le cortó la respiración, no podía detenerse. Quería más. _Necesitaba_ más.

Gemía en voz baja, mientras jadeaba para buscar aire. Sentía su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente.

Quería ese pene enterrado en su culo.

Un momento… ¿¡Qué!?

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque el chico detrás de él había despertado, lo sintió tensarse y bostezar despreocupadamente.

—Mmmh—masculló y casi podía escuchar sus párpados abriéndose. Draco podía sentir su presencia.

Tragó saliva. Una parte de él quería huir, quería sentirse avergonzado, indignado y sumamente patético por haber restregado su culo en el pene de una extraño, mientras dicho extraño estaba durmiendo (sí que tenía un sueño pesado). Pero había otra y renovada parte de sí, que quería ser follado. Quería que esa persona se la metiera, necesitaba eso por cada uno de sus poros. Pero no quería simplemente sexo. Quería sexo con esa persona.

Se quedó quieto y estático, respirando agitadamente por la adrenalina de sus sentimientos contradictorios. Hasta que escuchó el _¡PLAF!_, y se dio la vuelta con elegancia y algo de nerviosismo.

Sintió su cuerpo vacío. Ya ni siquiera lo rodeaban con las manos, era como ser una hoja seca y perderse en el desierto. Se sentía desorientado.

La cama estaba vacía de un segundo para el otro, con las sábanas manchadas de semen, con la evidencia suficiente, pero el olor a sexo impregnado en el ambiente no ayudaba a su libido. Pudo escuchar las maldiciones que venían desde el suelo.

Estiró su cabeza, de manera que pudiera observar a un muchacho aterrado, pálido y con resto de semen en el pecho, sus ojos verdes y el cabello más desordenado que nunca. Las mejillas ardiendo de manera intensa con un brillo de profunda perdición y arrepentimiento.

_Potter_.

Ambos abrieron los ojos inundados de terror. Draco podía verse reflejado en las orbes esmeraldas de Potter.

Ahora podía recordarlo todo. Primero había estado en la Sala Común, Pansy estaba hablándole sobre el hermoso eclipse de luna que habría esa noche y Theo había estado advirtiéndoles sobre que no debían verlo, apartando con seriedad su libro y mirándolos a los ojos. Blaise había rodado los ojos y bufado, pero esa noche cerró las cortinas antes de irse a dormir. Pansy murmuró algo intangible y se fue al dormitorio de chicas. Después había aparecido _él,_ y había salido corriendo.

Se había topado con Potter, ambos se habían perdido el uno en el otro durante unos segundos y todo alrededor había desaparecido, derribándolo por completo, se sintió atrapado en alguien con quien era agradable estarlo. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y Potter había enterrado su enorme miembro dentro de él.

Por un lado se sentía un poco furioso, pero, entonces, ¿por qué quería hacerlo otra vez? Dentro de él había una desesperación casi tangible. Se sentía expuesto y abierto a Potter, ¿por qué?

Potter siempre resultaba ser la excepción a todas las reglas primordiales de Draco.

— ¿Malfoy? —susurró con terror, como si pretendiera que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

—Así me dicen, según tengo entendido es mi apellido—respondió suave pero sarcásticamente, sin inmutarse. Estaba sorprendido y alerta, pero Draco sólo se sentía extraño. Ya no estaba tan molesto, excepto tal vez el hecho de que su acompañante se veía horrorizado, bien que había gemido anoche.

—Guárdate tus comentarios mordaces, ¿quieres? —gruñó, ese era el Potter que conocía, ya no quedaba rastro de estupefacción ni de incredulidad, ni mucho menos de la pasión desenfrenada de anoche. Ahora eran Malfoy y Potter. Los enemigos de siempre.

Pero Draco no tenía ganas de ser "los enemigos de siempre", le costaba demasiado trabajo fingir. Él quería a Potter enterrando su pene en su culo.

Estaba calmado, pero sus sensaciones estaban a tope, no sabía qué pensar, o qué debía pensar. Era como si una mañana estuviese convencido de quién era y a la otra ya ni se reconociera.

Potter lo miraba suspicazmente y con más odio que antes. Algo dentro suyo se removió dolorosamente.

_No lo dejaste satisfecho. Fracasaste._

¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? ¡Él no era ningún puto perro! ¡De nadie, ni mucho menos del estúpido (desagradecido, agregó su orgullo) de Potter!

Pero la mirada acusadora que le estaba dando hacía que quisiera salir corriendo. Ya no se sentía cálido, un frío abrazador se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Sus defensas bajaron por completo, era como si se enfermase adrede.

¿Por qué le dolía? Se sentía un poco tono y perdido. No entendía nada.

Era como si fuera una especie de mascota y la mirada de Potter dijera: _¡Draco malo!_

No le gustaba en absoluto esa sensación. Lo hacía sentir incompleto y su autoestima flaqueaba por los suelos. No era normal. Algo le estaba sucediendo.

Apartó la mirada de Potter, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, temblaba ligeramente. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de una manera tan estúpida? ¡Que alguien se lo dijera por favor! El muy idiota lo miraba como si fuera su culpa cuando le había robado la virginidad. Y no se veía tan descontento cuando lo estaba penetrando y parecía beberse de los gemidos y lloriqueos de Draco.

De todas maneras era muy humillante, vea donde lo vea Draco. Tenía que salir de ahí, ya.

Tapándose con las sábanas, después de pensarlo, rodó los ojos y las apartó. De nada servía taparse cuando la polla de Mr. Potter había estado conociendo profundamente su culo, ya podían tener suficiente confianza en ese aspecto.

Pudo ver como las mejillas de su compañero se sonrojaban y apartaba la mirada.

Su pecho se calentó, casi como alentándolo. Tal vez después de todo no había sido un polvo tan malo…

¡Pfff, como si le importase!

Bueno, de hecho sí, sí le importaba, y parecía que más de lo que había creído.

Potter debería sentirse agradecido, se reanimó sin mucho éxito. Pero Potter no parecía muy complacido que digamos.

Y eso le estaba causando un par de rocas en su pecho.

Cuando se levantó sus músculos internos protestaron, sintiéndolos revolverse y contraerse dolorosamente.

— ¡Ahh! —gimió de dolor, desplomándose de forma patética al suelo. Le temblaban un poco las piernas.

¡Joder, no se podía sostener!

Harry estaba arrodillado a su lado, luciendo mucho más asustado de lo que Draco lo había visto antes.

— ¿E-estas bien?

—Como una puta rosa, Potter, ¿a ti que te parece? —respondió con un sarcasmo ácido. Pero se sentía tan humillado que no lo había dicho con tanta potencia como antes. Su trasero estaba al aire, seguramente pálido como siempre.

—No tienes que ser así siempre, ¿sabes? —respondió con brusquedad—Sólo estaba intentando ser amable. Pero parece que no se puede contigo.

Atragantándose una respuesta mordaz, se mordió el labio, viendo como Potter tragaba saliva.

— No. Me duele mucho…

Pero antes de que termine, lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Draco frunció el ceño, sintiendo su enfado derribar todas las emociones y siendo el protagonista, bueno, ese era un sentimiento con el que estaba familiarizado si se trataba de Potter.

El muy bastardo quería humillarlo.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero—dijo con dientes apretados. Pero Harry no parecía entender. De hecho, tenía tal expresión de inocencia que por un momento le creyó, tal vez realmente no sabía, pero luego recordó que fue el causante de ese dolor, tanto emocional como corporal.

—No, no lo sé—respondió, el muy descarado.

— ¡De mi culo, de mi culo! —Explotó Draco— Las paredes internas y la cadera— agregó enfadado mirándolo con enojo—. Me duele, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre también?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, mientras balbuceaba una patética disculpa y cosas que Draco realmente no tenía intención de escuchar. Potter se veía avergonzado.

Lo que en realidad había pasado, era que solamente le había gritado porque se sentía un poco raro, se había descargado con Potter en parte, y por otra, se sentía un poco desdichado…se sentía inútil. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Suspiró cansado, y sin mirarlo dijo:

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

— ¿Ah? Eh, sí, claro.

Los brazos de Potter rodearon su cintura, levantándolo, y cuando estuvo parado, apoyándose en él, sintió como del orificio de su trasero salía semen, recorriendo sus piernas, blancas y estilizadas.

Harry apartó la mirada pero no lo soltó (seguramente se sentía culpable), podía ver de reojo sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Draco tragó saliva.

Los brazos que lo rodeaban eran cálidos, como Potter, como cuando se despertó, algo dentro de él se prendía y hacía que sintiera cosas extrañas y descabelladas. Ambos estaban desnudos y podía sentir su respiración.

Se apartó tambaleándose un poco, sintiendo sus pies resbalar un poco con el suelo, mientras el vacío volvía a acomodarse en su pecho. Recogió su ropa y se vistió ante la mirada de Harry, que no se había movido, parecía estático y un poco consternado.

Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, no estaba tan mal, al menos no se había emborrachado…

Sintiéndose más desarreglado y desorientado, con el cabello hecho un desastre—sintiéndose un desastre— y con las ropas arrugadas se dirigió a la puerta, prometiéndose no mirarlo cuando pasara por su lado.

— ¿A dónde vas? —interrumpió su voz, calmada, quebrando el silencio y las barreras internas de Draco. Se detuvo al pie de la puerta y, aún casi de espaldas, lo observó disimuladamente, tenía la piel más bronceada de lo que había pensado y su boca se secó de las ganas que tenía de lamerlo entero.

Maldiciéndose internamente por mirarlo de reojo, le contestó:

—A hacer lo mío.

Pero lo cierto era que en lo único que pensaba era que necesitaba una buena follada para quitarse la imagen de Potter penetrándolo. Resultaba mucho más placentero de lo que debería.

* * *

La mañana de Pociones le resultó casi tan aburrida y clásica (aunque la palabra sería exasperante) como Historia de la magia, realmente preocupante, tan preocupante como el hecho de que eso fuera así por culpa de Potter. Única y exclusivamente de Potter. Bah, como siempre. Pero este era un caso excepcional.

Aunque tal vez no era sólo culpa del Cara Rajada. El eclipse de anoche había sido más importante y escandaloso de lo que Draco había pensado en algún momento.

Había tenido graves consecuencias en los alumnos, en el castillo también para ser exactos. Era como si toda la magia se hubiese descontrolado. La noche anterior, en la cena, había escuchado levemente sin prestar realmente atención a Dumbledore hablar sobre aquel fenómeno, sobre que las consecuencias en los magos eran más fuertes. Pero Draco no lo estaba escuchando, ¿alguien realmente lo hacía? Él no solía darle al director más atención que lo necesario, es decir, solamente para insultarlo y hablar fechorías sobre él.

El bendito eclipse había ocasionado catástrofes más que otra cosa. Como se había advertido, más bien ordenado, que no podían salir a ver, bajo ninguna excepción, el eclipse, que todos debían dormir a horario (¡Merlín, si hasta habían adelantado el toque de queda sólo por ese día!), asique debido a eso, los afectados eran un poco más escasos. Pero a la mañana siguiente hubo cosas que no se pudo evitar, como el hecho de ver cuadros fuera de lugar, personas que durmieron en una cama y terminaron en otra, la Sra. Norris había terminado colgada de la cola, aunque no precisamete muerta como en segundo año, estaba bien consciente cuando sucedió y sus chillido debieron de haber despertado a medio Hogwarts. Ese estúpido de Filch seguía diciendo de que fue una obra de los alumnos, por supuesto que debió de haber sido una broma, pero, sinceramente, ¿a quién le importaba?

Muchos terminaron con hechizos desconocidos que según andaba fanfarroneando por la mañana Granger presumía diciendo que los ocasionaron ellos mismo, es decir, _la magia propia toma vida en el eclipse lunar, es un significado completamente diferente para lo magos que para los muggles. _O eso al menos había dicho ella.

La comadreja estaba, si no se equivocaba, más pecosa que antes, mientras que todavía quedaban restos del hechizo _tragababosas_, que seguramente el muy inútil se había poporcionado él mismo.

_Valla engendro_, pensó.

Luego vio a Potter y sus músculos internos se tensaron, junto con su trasero, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Al menos él estaba en una situación similar, puesto que también se había sonrojado y casi había tropezado, haciendo que sus gafas se descolocaran de lugar.

—Harry, ¿estas bien? —preguntó la Sangre Sucia dirigiéndose hacia su "amigo".

Draco se sintió aún más extraño y un poco enfadado, por lo que prefirió simplemente alejarse.

Pansy aparte de despertar con un humor de perros nada en ella había cambiado. Estaba tan silenciosa que apenas articuló otra palabra que "púdrete" o algún gruñido que hubiera puesto orgullosos a un pug pulgoso, puesto que, incluso, su cara ceñuda estaba más frecuente de lo normal.

Blaise tampoco se veía muy feliz. Pero Draco sabía que Blaise no era muy feliz en esos momentos. Pero con los problemas que empezaban desde el dolor de su trasero hasta su padre y Potter, simplemente era demasiado, no podía ocuparse de todo. Ya hablarían. En otro momento.

Es que…era un caso complicado. Lo malo de ser un Malfoy, y por consecuencia ser un Slytherin de primera, era que Draco tenía incluido el pack de la sutileza y la observación. Sabía lo muy coladita que estaba Pansy por el pobretón, lo muy embobado que este estaba por la sangre sucia, y lo muy sonrojada que ella estaba por Blaise, y la manera en que Blaise suspiraba por él cuando sentía que nadie lo veía.

Y Draco…Draco había sabido lo mucho que odiaba a Potter y lo muy desesperado de sexo que había estado. Ahora era un poco distinto…ahora lo que sabía era que el sexo era la cosa más estupenda, completamente _incomparable_, y que si bien su odio por Potter no disminuyó ni un ápice, que ansiaba casi sin darse cuenta, desesperadamente sexo con Potter.

Potter. Potter era tan transparente como misterioso. Había estado coladito por esa tal (pequeña puta) Cho (desagradecida) Chang (estúpida ponja), aunque Draco no sabía por qué tanto odio repentino hacia ella, pero si es sincero, nunca le cayó bien. Hasta donde él había sabido, Harry seguía gustando de ella, pero bien que se acostó con él…no tenía mucho sentido.

Si algo había aprendido de su propia astucia era que para ganar tenías que saber a qué te enfrentabas. _Conoce a tus enemigos_…Y como bueno observador suspicaz que era, había pasado un deliberado tiempo (maso menos toda su vida) en observar a Potter. Lo conocía, superficial y fríamente, sabía cómo era, un estúpido Gryffindor en busca del amor eterno, leal, valiente y apasionado…

Bien apasionado había estado con él y había utilizado sus labios para algo mucho más eficaz que insultarlo.

O sea, todo el mundo sabía de lo suyo con la Ravenclaw llorica. Y no tenía ningún jodido sentido acostarse con su enemigo, con quien había odiado durante años. No días, ni meses, si no, AÑOS.

_Enemigos_.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco desanimado con respecto a lo que esa palabra significaba.

Avanzó con paso lento, distraído en sus pensamientos, cuando chocó accidentalmente con la Weasley menor. Su ceño fruncido se intensificó. Y si hubiera tenido garras se las hubiera clavado. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la atracción de esa comadreja menor por Harry.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando aclararse. Estaba siendo paranoico. No. Lo que es peor aún: estaba siendo patético. Y no había dejado de comportarse de manera estúpida desde que perdió la virginidad, debería sentirse seguro, atractivo, genial…pero estaba sintiendo exactamente lo opuesto, se sentía extraño y desorientado, las sensaciones lo abrumaban.

Aunque definitivamente no había planeado (en absoluto) perder la virginidad con Potter.

Quien se supone que es el enemigo del Señor Oscuro, de su padre, de lo que es correcto. Pero Draco no quería saber mucho sobre ese tema, lo afligía demasiado. Y ya no consideraba a su padre tan digno como antes, no sabía qué pensar con respecto a _ese_ tema, de hecho, no quería pensarlo, no quería que existiera. Pero como existía, todo a su alrededor flaqueaba y se quedaba solo.

No quería ser un mortífago y si bien le había costado horrores oponerse a su padre y le costaría un montón re oponerse en un futuro inmediato, ya no importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no se echaría atrás. Así como su padre había tomado la suya, las consecuencias le saldrían caras.

Draco podía seguir siendo un capullo malcriado, un narcisista, un crío prematuro dependiente de sus padres, pero, aunque aceptara muchas cosas, si había algo que no aceptaba era la traición, y su padre no solo había traspasado ese límite que él mismo le había enseñado. Había traicionado a su familia.

Los Slytherins eran desconfiados, solían apuñalar por la espalda, ser escurridizos y silenciosamente astutos, pero eran leales a escasas personas, se permitían, no deliberal y totalmente, pero lo hacían a su manera, ser relajados con aquellos elegidos. Como la familia, algún que otro amigo, un amante…, pero cuando los traicionaban de aquella manera, podían aceptar fríamente sus patéticas disculpas, pero nunca lo olvidaban.

Y Draco sentía que jamás podía volver a confiar en su padre.

No era como si su relación se basara demasiado en la confianza, pero de alguna manera sí había habido, aunque ya no más.

Había estado tan enfadado, que casi podía decir que lo odiaba.

Y eran unos extremos alarmantes, pasar de la adoración a un padre, hacia el odio vertiginal.

Casi lo mismo había sucedido con Potter. Oh, casualidad. Aunque había sido totalmente al revés y de una forma absolutamente diferente.

Y es que Draco realmente tenía un problema. No paraba de pensar en Potter y en sus manos, en Potter susurrándole su nombre, en Potter corriéndose dentro suyo, en Potter penetrándolo…

Merlín, había pasado todo el día empalmado y cada vez que pasaba al lado de él, podía sentir como su trasero de contraía junto con sus músculos internos. Mientras que su pene daba un respingo, interesado. Había estado interesado durante toda la mañana.

Se sentía hechizado, su cuerpo lo único que hacía era pensar en Potter, el muy desgraciado que no debía de tener idea de lo que le ocurría. Que era sumamente grave, ¡estaba enloqueciendo!

Estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de burlarse o divertirse de lo que el Eclipse de Luna había provocado en los alumnos, ya que sí podía ver que Hogwarts estaba prácticamente boca abajo y había desastre donde quiera que se mirara, otra cosa era que le importase, y avergonzar a los alumnos de toda casa había pasado a segundo plano cuando rozaba a Harry Potter.

Y producía ese tipo de escalofríos. Parecía hecho apropósito, alguien lo odiaba en algún lugar del universo.

Primero, había pasado por su lado, evitando los susurros mal disimulados del resto de la clase por la falta de insultos entre ambos, sonrojándose. ¡Sonrojándose! Él, un Malfoy, poniéndose rojo. Vergüenza. Deshorna.

Podía escuchar a sus antepasados revolviéndose en sus tumbas.

Después, para colmo de los colmos, Severus decidió ponerlos como pareja, el solo hecho de escuchar sus nombres juntos hacía que Draco se alterase. Sus manos se habían tocados accidentalmente más veces de las que puede contar. Potter no paraba de balbucear y él lo único que quería era enterrar su rostro en su almohada y no salir nunca más de su cama.

Tal vez, para masturbarse con el recuerdo. De su primera vez.

Oh, dios, había jodido con Potter. Le había entregado—corrección, Potter le había _robado_—la virginidad, había tenido sexo (aunque condenadamente bueno). Solo había sido plenamente consciente de eso, horas después de lo sucedido, mientras veía alejarse a Potter junto con la Weasley menor, sintiendo la mirada angustiosa de Blaise, el anhelo de la comadreja, el sonrojo de Granger al pasar por el lado de su amigo, la furia de Pansy y la ignorancia de Potter.

Mientras que él se sentía un poco impactado por el vacío helado en el que su pecho se había convertido cuando había abandonado la habitación con Potter dentro, esa mañana.

* * *

Después de las eternas dos horas de Pociones se habían suspendido las clases, por obvias razones. El colegio no podía mantenerse estable y los daños eran cada vez mayores en aumento. Incluso la supuesta mascota de Dumbledore había sufrido las consecuencias, ahora su pelaje era un precioso azul marino, mientras que el viejo-chupa-caramelos estaba calvo con la barba hasta el suelo.

Draco nunca fue un ignorante, había oído hablar sobre el dichoso Eclipse, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención, no más de la necesaria. Pero, incluso con lo fantástico que podía ser un Malfoy, estaba un poco sorprendido que todos en el maldito colegio parecieran sumamente afectados y él estaba _casi_ exactamente como el día anterior.

Horas después, apartando el tema del Eclipse de su mente, cuando pensó tanto en Potter que podía escuchar a su cuerpo casi llamándolo de alguna manera. Pero cuando se le pasó por la cabeza hacerse una paja en su puto honor, fue cuando entró en pánico.

Las cosas estaban jodidas. Jamás en su vida se había comportado de una manera tan poco…Malfoy, tan fuera de lo común, ¡tan estúpida!

O sea, había más chicos y chicas atractivos que Potter.

¿No era justamente lo que siempre había querido? ¿Perder la virginidad?

Aunque definitivamente no contaba con el hecho de que su cuerpo se encaprichase con el primero que lograra poseerlo.

Tampoco contaba con que alguien lo poseyera.

Se suponía que era _él_ el que debía meterla.

Suspiró.

Debía dejar de pensar, mientras más razonaba, más es confundía. Y hacer rondas de prefecto, por más orgulloso que esté el haber sido nombrado, no estaba ayudando.

Escuchó ruidos, provenían de la Torre de astronomía. Rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que encontraba a una pareja en medio de un acto sexual, o más bien romántico. Y él, muy gustoso, los había castigado y les había quitado puntos (excepto, tal vez, a los de su propia casa).

Era un niño, pudo divisar una pequeña silueta. Sonrió maliciosamente, adoraba asustar a los de primero. Debería apuntarlo como un nuevo pasatiempo.

Se acercó lo suficiente, en silencio, el chico temblaba un poco por el frío, justo cuando se posicionó detrás de él, se agachó un poco (puesto que le llevaba una cabeza) sopló aire mientras susurraba:

— ¡Buh!

El niño se pegó tal susto que Draco rió de puro placer, no sólo con burla, si no, casi de verdad. Fue un poco extraño, el chico se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de horror y curiosidad.

Sostenía un artefacto entre los brazos, cuando lo identificó, supo directamente quién era el muchacho, y no era exactamente un _niño_.

—Pero si eres el niño de la camarita—escupió un desdén. El chico tragó saliva.

—Y-yo…

—No te malgastes. Nada impedirá que te castigue—lo miró de arriba abajo. Era apenas un crío, tendría unos catorce años, aunque aparentara de doce. Tenía el cabello rubio (pero no tan espectacular como el suyo), apenas rizado y ojitos claros. Bueno, no estaba nada mal el crío.

¡Pero era un Gryffindor!

_¿Lo olvidas? Te acostaste con un Gryffindor…para variar, Potter, Harry Potter, ¿te suena?_

Dijo una voz retorcida dentro de su cabeza.

Gruñó frustrado. Potter. Potter otra vez. ¿Es que no podía desaparecer de una vez?

Creevrey o como fuera que se llamase, temblaba de miedo con los ojos abiertos, mientras que el viento hacía revolotear su cabello.

Si Draco se enrollaba con un Gryffindor significaría admitir que podía olvidar a Potter, que cualquier Gryffindor podía complacerlo, incluso cualquier otro. Era demostrar que no lo necesitaba con desesperación.

—También confiscaré tu máquina—agregó, alzando las comisuras, divirtiéndose a su costa. El rostro del chico se transformó en mucho más que horror, parecía como si la catástrofe se hubiera reabierto ante sus ojos. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡No! No, lo que seas menos mi cámara, por favor—suplicó patéticamente.

Esta vez, Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Mmmh. Bueno, seré complaciente—le contestó en un tono como si lo estuviera ayudando y compadeciéndose de él, tan agudo y falso le sonó, que pudo ver cómo Creevey no se relajaba por completo—. Si me la chupas, te quedarás con la cámara, pero el castigo no se disolverá.

Creveey pareció quedarse sin respiración, estaba estupefacto, con los ojos como platos y las mejillas ardiendo.

A tal falta de respuesta, Draco suspiró como si realmente lo sintiera, fingiendo desmesuradamente estar apenado.

— Es una lástima…— dijo acercándose para tomar el artefacto, cuando el chico se lo impidió y con firmeza y algo de espanto dijo:

— E-está bien— podía ver en sus ojos que estaba decidido, aunque un poco asustado—. Aunque si querías una cita conmigo sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

Draco lanzó una carcajada espontánea.

Oh, el niño sí que era divertido.

— Una cita—carcajeó, el pobre se lo veía un poco confundido y acojonado; Draco sonrió sin gracia—, ¿yo?, ¿una cita?, ¿contigo?

—Entonces… ¿por qué querías que te…t-te…hiciera _eso_?

¡Ni siquiera podía formular la palabra! El chico era en definitiva chistoso.

—Porque me da la gana—sus mejillas sonrosadas intensificaron un color más oscuro cuando se acercó un paso hacia él y lo miró intensamente—. Porque puedo.

Había sonado tanto como su padre que le dio un poquito de vergüenza.

Pero ahora el chico respiraba con tanta agitación que parecía uno de esos hechizos de ventilación. Parecía tener un pequeño problema con la cercanía próxima de Draco.

Ah, pues, qué lástima…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —susurró, rozando su oreja, estaban cerca, frente a frente.

Estaba temblando.

El niño, por supuesto.

Era tan torpe y transparente que hasta era mono.

—C-colin Creveey—tartamudeó—. Tengo…cator…—

Draco no estaba muy interesado en qué era lo que tenía para decir, asique mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchando como jadeaba.

—…ce…—completó, quedándose sin aire.

—Bueno, Colin Creveey de catorce años—se burló un tantito, viendo como enrojecía aún más—. Puedes chupármela ahora.

Tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo, el cabello despeinado y los ojos brillantes y un poco oscurecidos, respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Pu-puedo besarte? —susurró con miedo. Se veía que lo deseaba, era tímido, y parecía aún más niño con ese tono de voz que utilizaba, pero el hecho de que parezca un crío de doce años, daba morbo.

—No. —Contestó cortante, el chico no se desinfló, pero se veía un poco desilusionado.

— ¿Cómo…? Digo, ¿qué…?

—Sólo hazlo—bufó, exasperado.

Se apoyó contra una columna, pues estaba seguro de que necesitaría sostenerse, lo agarró bruscamente de la corbata, haciendo que tambaleara, lo agachó hasta la altura de sus pantalones, se los bajó de un tirón, quedando en ropa interior. El chico lo veía con la boca abierta, podía ver su saliva acumulándose en su boca.

Sonrió.

Le hacía sentir poderoso. Y un Malfoy siempre ama el poder.

Con sus dedos acarició su semi erección arriba del bóxer, ante la atenta mirada del Gryffindor.

—Bájamelos—ordenó, lo hizo y se le quedó mirando como esperando una nueva orden; dentro de sus ojos Draco podía ver todo: tenía miedo, pero quería probar, estaba ansioso y de alguna manera, parecía desearlo—. Ahora hazlo, pero si utilizas tus dientes más de lo necesario te arrancaré los ojos, luego te sacaré una foto con tu asquerosa cámara y la destruiré junto con tus cenizas.

El chico tragó saliva, pero luego de un segundo, cuando Draco arqueó una ceja dejándole ver que podía comenzar, temeroso se acercó a su polla.

Que no parecía tan interesada como cuando pensaba en Potter, pero ya que…

Con su lengua dio un lametón, como si estuviera probando una paleta y esta le fuera a morder. Jadeando, en medio de la noche oscura y fría, de sus respiraciones agitadas, el vapor se escurría por sus labios de vez en cuando.

Inspiró profundamente, como si estuviera dándose ánimos, y se metió el pene de Draco entero, hasta el fondo. Llenándolo de saliva, su cuerpo recibía las vibraciones a través de su espina dorsal, cuando Creveey gemía, o simplemente cuando buscaba aire.

No era lo mismo. Draco se sentía incómodo. Estaba duro, sí, joder, el crío parecía estar llorando de excitación, y mientras hundía sus mejillas pequeñas y se tragaba su polla gimoteaba de manera tan exquisita que le provocaba escalofríos. Pero nada más. Era como la primera vez que se había masturbado usando dedos en su culo. Raro, pero peor.

Cerró los ojos, frustrado. Luego, le vino la imagen de Potter mientras lo besaba, y su cuerpo, como si de un interruptor se tratase, se arqueó y gimió. Creveey lo miró desde abajo, con ojos llenos de gratitud, esperanza y curiosidad. Eso pareció darle ánimos, porque engulló su polla gustoso, con entusiasmo, casi atragantándosela, mientras una línea de saliva se escurría por su barbilla.

Pero Draco había sido transportado al mundo de las maravillas. Su cuello se arqueó mientras alzaba sus caderas en busca de más, y más calor.

Los pequeños recuerdos lo invadían, podía sentir, podía imaginar, que era Potter quien estaba mamándosela, quien utilizaba la lengua y lo miraba no tímido, si no travieso, diciéndole con esa mirada tan verde todo lo que iba a hacerle.

—Ahhh—se arqueó y gimió entrecortadamente, mientras una mano recorría sus piernas, su culo, se sentía tan bien, los labios de Potter, su mirada, su tacto. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba jadeando.

Su cuerpo temblaba y cuando llegó al orgasmo esperó, realmente deseó, no haber dicho el nombre de Potter.

Miró hacia abajo, jadeante y exhausto. El chico también se veía como si se hubiera corrido, su expresión mostraba deseo y tranquilidad. Sus ojos estaban completamente oscuros y por su barbilla caía el semen de Draco, parecía inseguro de si debía tragársela o no.

Suspiró.

¿En qué había estado pensando en meterse con un niño?

Potter era de Gryffindor, el crío era de Gryffindor. Por eso. No más por eso.

Que alguien le explique por qué tiene la sensación de haber traicionado a Potter al complacer a alguien más. Porque está un poco más que confundido.

El recuerdo de Potter no desaparecía, estaba impregnado en Draco. En su cuerpo, en su olor, en sus labios, en todas partes.

Tal vez, debería reconsiderar seriamente la idea de la paja.

* * *

Jo, ¿qué les pareció? Sí, habrá más parejas (secundarias), pero ninguna, _salvo_ Draco y Harry serán oficiales.

Aquí verán a un Draco-sangre-pura-rebelado-y-adolescente en su estado más puro.

**_Canción__:_** Miley Cyrus- Do my thang.

**Linkin More:** ¡Gracias por amarme! -la abraza-. Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, que me comentaras una historia y que te guste lo que escribo, porque si no, yo no me entero XD. Me hiciste volar de felicidad con tu comentario. Gracias. Prometo actualizar pronto.

Los usuarios que tengan una cuenta en f.f (o sea, aquí), les responderé en mensaje privado. Los que no tengan, será por este medio.

Que tengan una linda noche,

-Vulnera


	3. Demolition lovers (Primera parte)

Esta primera parte es cortita, pero es para adelantarles algo, ya que se han quedado con ganas de más, jajaja, gracias por sus comentarios. La segunda parte es más larga y está la primera interacción de Draco y Harry.

* * *

**_ Eclipsis of Virgins_**

**3**

_Demolition Lovers_

_(Primera parte)_

_Porque como también le tememos a lo desconocido. La curiosidad siempre viene de la mano del miedo._

—Lárgate.

El chico se veía como si hubiese recibido una bofetada.

—P-pero…—se atragantó con sus propias palabras se mordía el labio. Tenía la ropa desarreglada y todavía su barbilla escurría semen. El semen de Draco.

Suspiró cansinamente.

Era rubio, pero con rizos—ahora revueltos—, sus ojitos claros se veían decepcionados.

Le recordaba a _él_.

Sólo un poco. Y sintió asco de sí mismo.

Se subió los pantalones y con su máscara de frialdad se dirigió hacia el chico.

—Ni una palabra sobre esto, ¿escuchaste, mocoso? —Se da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a ese niño con ojos brillosos que ahora parecían querer llorar.

Cuando, una mano se aferró a su brazo, deteniéndolo, y dándole la vuelta, para quedar enfrentado al chico, mientras que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, unos labios acariciaron los suyos. Abrió enormemente los ojos. Casi ni tuvo tiempo de separarse, pues el chico salió corriendo.

Antes que desapareciera por completo su diminuta figura, Draco pudo notar el color carmín en sus mejillas.

* * *

Estúpido pendejo.

Ese chico, Colen o como se llamase, era un estúpido pendejo y Draco lo era aún más por si quiera permitir que esos labios suaves y finos tocasen su preciada polla.

Esos labios no se podían comparar con los de Potter, que eran mucho más carnosos, mucho más excitantes, simplemente _más_.

Draco no podía más. Algo andaba realmente mal con él. Todo le recordaba a Potter y por más que intentara deshacerse de su imagen, ya habían pasado dos días y Draco casi se corre con solo ver a Potter mordiendo una manzana.

Todo el tiempo estaba excitado (se sentía como un conejo), sabía que no podía soportarlo más. Y por mucho que había resistido a hacerse una paja, sentía su erección gotear.

Joder, estaba húmedo.

Y sus piernas flaqueaban todo el tiempo. Hasta que tropezó y hubiera caído si no fuera por Blaise que estaba a su lado y lo atajó entre sus brazos.

—Draco, ¿estas bien? —su voz detonaba preocupación. Pero Draco veía todo borroso y respiraba con agitación. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como los colores se distorsionaban. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y los labios de Blaise eran enormes. Ambos habían ido a ver el partido de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y Draco había decido ignorar los intentos de su amigo por agarrar su mano. Pero habían ido. Y Draco casi se desfallece del placer.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Harry Potter montando una escoba era igual a un Draco cachondo.

—No—dijo con voz entrecortada, sentía calor por todas partes—. Necesito que me folles.

El rostro de Blaise era digno de una fotografía. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mientras que boqueaba como un pez. Draco se hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba casi agonizando.

Sus instintos le decían que era una terrible idea, que no podría, que arruinaría la relación de ya por sí resquebrajada con Blaise. Pero no importaba. Estaba desesperado.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sus manos temblaban, mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Blaise.

— Draco…— susurró, ya con la voz enronquecida.

Decir por favor le resultaba inadecuado, como si sólo esas palabras las reservara para una persona. Asique solo se acercó a su oreja y susurró:

—Lo quiero. Ahora— le mordió el lóbulo, oyéndolo jadear.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas Blaise agarró su mano y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones a paso rápido. Siendo prácticamente arrastrado, mientras su pecho gritaba desaprobación, pudo divisar la mirada de Potter a unos metros. Lo miraba extrañado y con un tinte de oscuridad. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban, nada contentos. Fue todo en unos instantes pero para Draco fueron gloria en cámara lenta. Se relamió los labios sin darse cuenta, hasta que la imagen del chico dorado desapareció de su visión.

Llegaron a la Sala común, en donde todos los miraron extrañados y con ceños fruncidos. Pero al ver que Draco no se quejaba en absoluto, todos permanecieron intranquilos y sin moverse.

Blaise lo arrojó a la cama, cayendo en seco, mientras se quitaba la camisa, se lo veía ansioso, deseoso de que sucediera. Blaise había estado esperando por mucho tiempo ese momento. Draco lo sabía. Y aunque en ese momento no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no lo deseaba de la misma manera en que Blaise lo quería. Que estaba utilizándolo, como una herramienta.

Pero en ese momento, no era él mismo. No sabía lo que hacía.

Hacía calor.

Se había lanzado sobre él, empezó besándole el cuello, y se sintió terriblemente mal. Se sintió incorrecto. Mal.

Algo no estaba yendo bien.

Su cuerpo se sentía dividido, veía borroso, nada era claro salvo las sensaciones latentes. Y había todo tipo de ellas.

Los gruesos labios de Blaise desgarraban su piel a tiras, dolía de la manera en que nunca debería doler. Un tipo de dolor que jamás había experimentado.

No era Potter. No era Potter.

No era Harry.

Y su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos. Mientras Blaise lo tocaba, se sentía una muñeca flácida, estaba duro, pero no por él, todo giraba. Su pecho estaba descubierto, mientras recibía mordiscos, mordidas, lamidas. Su estómago dio un vuelco desagradable. Le dolía todo.

Sintió sus párpados cerrarse, mientras temblaba.

No. No. No.

Sudor frío corría por su espalda y cuando Blaise intentó besar sus labios fue demasiado.

Gritó.

* * *

—Lo vamos a perder.

Draco escuchó levemente, todo se oía como un murmullo lejano, pero la presencia estaba cerca.

— ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De Draco o de Blaise? Porque Blaise se perdió hace bastante.

Las voces eran conocidas. Sintió como alguien se movía en la habitación.

—No lo sé. Draco ha estado actuando muy raro estos días.

Pansy. Pansy estaba hablando, con esa voz preocupada de novia, de la novia que había sido. Draco sabía cuánto la lastimó. Sabía que todo lo que toca se quiebra. De la misma manera en que él se había lastimado.

A veces no podía evitarlo. Era un instinto automático. Alejar a los demás para evitar que lo lastimasen, cuando es demasiado tarde, cuando Draco ya les tomó cariño, le dolía más a él que a los demás. Porque no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Draco es una persona complicada. Y aunque no lo aparentaba, también era una persona frágil y sensible. Todo le afectaba. Y el alejar a todos, era más un mecanismo de defensa propia. No porque haya sido herido gravemente, él sabía que era un melodramático, sino porque no podía encontrar otra opción. Porque sentía tantas emociones que no sabía qué hacer con ellas. No sabe si en normal sentirse así. No sabe ni siquiera cómo quiere sentirse.

Lo cual es patético. Viendo lo calculador y frío que aparenta ser.

Y ahora el cuarto huele a pociones medicinales, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar sobre su preocupación hacia él y lo perdido que estaba Blaise y lo culpable que se siente ahora.

Porque Blaise era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba, que realmente quería, uno de esos amigos que no puedes evitar mirar con una sonrisa. Que en su propio mundo ambos se entendían. Pero Blaise se había enamorado de Draco. Y Draco ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. El cambio había empezado siendo sutil hasta convertirse en una obviedad.

Se podría decir que Draco no era bueno sobrellevando los sentimientos. Porque tenía montones de ellos. Y mucho menos podría sobrellevar los de los demás.

Y a Draco le gustaban las cosas inalcanzables. Las cosas imposibles, pero como todo mortal, cuando las conseguía, ya carecían de valor.

Pero como siempre, Potter es la excepción a todas sus reglas. Siempre tenía que _joderle_ la vida a Draco.

Porque lo había tenido, había tenido a Harry Potter con él y solamente con él. Había gemido por Draco, se había corrido dentro de Draco.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había deseado.

Hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

No lo quería. No lo amaba. No le tenía cariño. De hecho, lo odiaba a tal punto en donde besarlo era la única manera soportable. Pero su cuerpo lo deseaba. Podía sentirlo. Y no era normal, no eran simples hormonas adolescentes, había algo más, algo, un poco siniestro, pero dentro del cuerpo de Draco, él mismo podía sentirlo.

Calando en lo profundo. Hurgando dentro de él.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía sentir eso. Esa sensación tan peculiar que tenía desde que perdió su "inocencia" (si es que alguna vez la había tenido realmente). Pero de que estaba, estaba.

—Sí, yo también lo noté.

Esa voz era indudablemente la de Theo.

—No sé qué está sucediendo, Theo. Y lo conoces, no nos lo va a contar.

Los murmullos se oyeron más apagado y susurrante a tal punto en donde Draco, que debía de estar a su lado, no lograba oírlos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, levantándose de a poco observando a sus amigos con cautela, sintiéndose más enfermo que nunca.

Sonrió sarcásticamente, fingiendo que le hacía gracia.

—Asique ahora estoy perdido, ¿eh?

— ¡Draco! —Gritaron ambos, sobresaltándose al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Susurró. Se sentía cansado.

Ambos rodearon su cama. Y Draco pudo notar, no sin cierta desconfianza, que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haberla _cagado_ infinitamente?

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó— ¿Dónde está Blaise?

Pudo escuchar el jadeo de Pansy junto con sus enormes ojos bien abiertos, del terror. Theo no lo miraba.

—V-verás, Draco…—empezó ella.

— ¿Qué mierda sucedió?

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba de tal manera que iba a salírsele del pecho. Y cuando Theo habló, a Draco se le atoró la respiración.

—Está en el despacho de Dumbledore. Piensan que te abusó sexualmente—por un momento sus ojos vagaron al pecho descubierto de Draco, lleno de chupones no deseados, pero sí pedidos; no supo cómo interpretar su mirada, estaba cargada de desorientación—. Lo van a expulsar.

* * *

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible :))

**SARAHI:** ¡Pues no lo leas, cariño! Nadie te está obligando.

_**Canción: ** _My Chemical Romance- Demolition Lovers. (Pero de esta canción tomé el título mayoritariamente, aunque si la ven subtitulada, puede que tenga bastante que ver con el fic).

Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana,

-Vulnera


	4. Demolition Lovers (Segunda parte)

Aquí la segunda parte, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado y tenga aceptación. Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_**Eclipsis of Virgins**_

**3**

_Demolition Lovers_

_(Segunda parte)_

Draco miró sus manos por un largo tiempo, mientras ponía su mejor rostro inexpresivo, y su pecho se exprimía.

—Blaise…

—Déjame, ¿quieres?

Tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que apretaba los labios. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Nunca había sido especialmente paciente (de hecho, no lo era en absoluto) y estaba enfrentado en darle una paliza a Blaise o pedirle una explicación sin perder los estribos.

— ¡Deja de ser un estúpido y escúchame!

Ya estaba gritando. Genial. A este paso ambos iban a terminar castigados.

Blaise lo miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se lo veía indignado. Y lo único que Draco pensaba era, _¿cómo se atrevía?_

— ¿Estúpido? —Escupió con ácido impregnado en cada sílaba, mirándolo como solía mirara a los Weasley o a los sangre sucias; Draco no lo iba a negar, esa mirada le dolía— ¡Yo no fui el que me desmayé mientras…!

Cortó la oración abruptamente, enrojeciendo un poco, luciendo como si tuviera una guerra dentro de su cabeza, él no dudaba de que así fuera, porque lo único que estaba diciendo eran idioteces. Idioteces que dolían. Porque, por todos los demonios, le estaba echando la culpa a él, ¡a él! Sólo porque no había logrado tener sexo con su fantasía frustrada.

Draco era sólo una fantasía frustrada. Porque, está bien que los Slytherins no eran muy demostrativos que digamos, pero ni siquiera le preguntó cómo estaba. Draco estaba bastante acostumbrado a que todo girara a su alrededor, pero él quería que todo girara a su alrededor exactamente como quisiera, de la manera que quisiera.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Acaso Blaise, su amigo de prácticamente toda la vida, el chico con quien, Draco había aprendido a sincerarse realmente, su supuesto 'mejor amigo', estaba reclamándole porque no correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Porque no lo deseaba con la misma intensidad, por no decir con _absolutamente ninguna_ intensidad?

Draco era un orgulloso empedernido, había hecho la vida imposible del Niño-que-vivió solo porque había rechazado su mano, mano que representaba su amistad, había intentado convertir su perfecta vida de oro y fama, en un infierno. Aunque admitía que no había sido sólo por orgullo, mayoritariamente sí. Pensar en lo vergonzoso que fue admitir que él se había desmayado (de cansancio le había dicho) mientras estaba con Blaise, ante el director, su propio padrino, ante incluso (¡maldición!) el trío dorado que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero que, como siempre, estaban metidos en todo. Lo que dijera la sangre sucia lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que pensara la comadreja le importaba tanto como los pelos del culo de Goyle, aunque supondría un inconveniente, pues repartiría el chisme (cosa que seguro ya había hecho) por toda la escuela. Y si bien había decidido que haría lo que le diese la gana, que haría enfadar a su padre como nunca, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta era hacerlo. Se le retorcía el estómago de solo pensar en lo que la multitud entera de Hogwarts debía de estar hablando en estos precisos momentos. Mientras él, que se había sacrificado, estaba siendo acusado por no sentir atracción sexual hacia su supuesto mejor amigo.

Recordaba cómo el rostro le había ardido cuando pasó por al lado de Harry al salir del despacho. No había sido capaz de mirarlo—no después de esa confesión—, y estaba seguro de que no podría volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Mientras qué, Blaise? —Pronunció su nombre, no como solía pronunciar Potter (con supuesto desprecio), ni como llamaba a los sangre impura, no, simplemente siseó amenazadoramente, casi como si fingiera deleitarse con la palabra y escupiéndola al mismo tiempo. Y el efecto fue casi instantáneo. La cara de Blaise se transformó en horror.

Porque Blaise solía conocerlo como nadie, no eran los mejores amigos convencionales de siempre, tenían otros códigos, otras bromas, otra amistad, especial, no cualquier otra. _Era su mejor amigo._

_Y estaban perdiéndose._

— ¿Mientras me tocabas? ¿Mientras disfrutabas de cada centímetro de mi piel? —Lo miró con los dientes apretados, mientras parecía derrochar ira por los poros; Blaise sólo se veía desdichado— ¿O mientras me besabas? Dímelo, porque yo realmente no lo sé. Me desmayé, ¿y qué? Te salvé de ser expulsado. No entiendo tus reproches absurdos.

Blaise soltó una carcajada, cínica, demasiado falsa hasta para él mismo. Un poco desesperada.

— ¿Asique debo besarte los pies por haberme salvado, su majestad? —Bramó, arrugando la nariz.

— ¿No es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —Inquirió con las comisuras levantadas. Con la burla reflejada en su rostro.

Justo en el blanco.

Draco sabía que había sobrepasado el límite, que le había dado donde más le dolía: en la verdad. Porque era cierto, pero él lo había remarcado como si estuviera cobrando alguna venganza prometida, restregándole en la cara que él jamás sentiría lo mismo. Que se había comportado como un "idiota enamorado" de su mejor amigo. Estaba humillándolo.

Ver la cara de Blaise pasar del dolor a la angustia y el arrepentimiento, fue suficiente para sentirse culpable. No solía suceder muy a menudo. El arrepentimiento no era algo de lo cual los Malfoy estaban relacionados, pero había sucedido con Pansy, cuando rechazó, casi brutalmente, sus sentimientos por él.

Experimentaba esos sentimientos—mayoritariamente desagradables— con las personas que le importaban.

Con las que, aunque las lastimara, no se despegaban de su lado. Porque también lo querían. Pero Draco no quería querer a nadie, hacía sus pequeñas excepciones, pero siempre era un riesgo querer a alguien. Riesgo que Draco no estaba seguro querer tener que pagar. Porque le entregabas el poder de lastimarte. Como Blaise estaba haciendo ahora.

Se había prometido no perder los estribos. Porque cuando no se mantenía en absoluto control sobre sí mismo, solía lastimar, o lastimarse y se arrepentía (el sentimiento más horrible y desagradable que él podía encontrar, si se lo preguntaban) cada vez que abría la boca.

Pero, ¿quién era Draco Malfoy sin un carácter de mierda?

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía detenerse. Siempre solía ser así.

—Tú me pediste que te follara—agregó a la defensiva, pareciendo tener dificultades para respirar. Sus ojos oscuros estaban más cristalinos que de costumbre.

—Por supuesto que lo hice—respondió con una mueca; no iba admitirle ni a él, ni a nadie, que lo ponía de sobremanera ver a Potter _montando_ una escoba, sudando, a los rayos del sol, con ese rostro lleno de concentración…no, esa no era la idea—. Estaba caliente— se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, cuando en realidad, por dentro estaba temblando—, me dieron ganas.

Su rostro de piel oscura estaba derrotado, con los hombros caídos, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. La verdad dolía como el hielo. Porque Draco le estaba diciendo parte de le verdad, aunque por la manera en que lo había tratado, sólo merecía saber parte de ella. Y porque el resto, era demasiado vergonzoso como para admitirlo si quiera a sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó entrecortadamente, Draco podía verlo: le faltaba el aire, y estaba luchando profundamente para no llorar. Pero ya había bajado por completo las defensas cuando Draco pronunció las últimas palabras. Parecía resignado.

—Porque puedo.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, pudo escuchar a su propio padre, al que tanto odiaba y había admirado en algún tiempo. Era completamente aterrador escucharse a través de él.

Esa frase; _porque puedo_; la había escuchado tantas veces de su padre, que estaba repitiéndola él mismo.

Y su miedo más grande era convertirse en otra persona, en alguien que no era, que no quería ser. Pero entonces, ¿quién quería ser?

¿Qué se suponía que fuera?

¿O, qué tenía que ser?

A Draco no le sorprendió que Blaise huyera del cuarto en un vano intento por contener un sollozo que escapó sin piedad de su garganta.

Lo que sí le sorprendió, fue que él mismo estaba intentando no derrumbarse.

Sintiendo como se perdía a sí mismo.

* * *

Hermione era una chica lista. Ella lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían, los profesores, todos lo sabían. Siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto y ser correcta, justa y leal. Fallaba muy raramente. Y, si bien no era encantadoramente bonita, sabía que tenía su pequeña belleza.

Por eso, no lograba comprenderlo.

¿Cómo encajaba, que ella, justamente ella, se enamorara de…de…esa persona tan poco conveniente? Tal vez enamorada era una palabra demasiado fuerte como para describir sus sentimientos, pero que le gustaba, le gustaba. No hacía nada por negarlo.

_Un Slytherin._

No solo le gustaba, le encantaba terriblemente.

Ella sabía que no era como los otros Slytherins, que era un poco más reservado y siempre estaba pegado a Malfoy, y aunque eso nunca terminara de agradarle, él, con su mirada oscura, la hipnotizaba.

Se calificaba como una experta en descifrar cosas imposibles. Y Blaise Zabini definitivamente era una hoja en blanco, que escondía un montón de letras escurridizas. Ella lo sabía. Iba a encargarse de descubrir cada uno de sus más profundos y recónditos secretos.

Porque cada vez que lo miraba, no era capaz de leer nada, de intuir absolutamente nada. Se le atoraba la respiración y su corazón saltaba desbocado. Por eso, cuando lo encontró en la escalera, en donde cualquiera podía verlo, llorando, sintió una pesadumbre que jamás en toda su experiencia académica había experimentado, y no sabría cómo definir ese sentimiento en particular. Esa inexplicable tristeza.

Se mordió los labios, dubitativa.

¿En serio estaba siquiera reconsiderándolo? ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Consolar al chico que te dice sangre sucia? Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, él nunca la había llamado así, si bien, tampoco le había defendido cuando Malfoy despotricaba contra ella.

Porque Malfoy parecía ser su mejor amigo, y su único centro de atención. Hermione lo habían notado. Cuán dependiente era Blaise de él.

Se acercó hasta que quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para observarlo con detenimiento. Sus pestañas negras cargaban lágrimas, haciendo que estas se peguen y junten de manera dramática, tenía unas pestañas muy largas y gruesas. Sus ojos negros como pozos estaban rojizos debido a las lágrimas que aún surcaban por sus mejillas. Traía el cabello revuelto. A Hermione se le contrajo en corazón.

Suspiró involuntariamente, era tan precioso incluso cuando lloraba.

Se sentó a su lado en el mismo escalón, sin recibir un sobresalto, Blaise se había recatado de su presencia, o no le importaba o estaba demasiado dolido como para prestar atención. Hermione no quería pensar cuál prefería que fuese la opción. Así que simplemente le entregó un libro en silencio.

Él se volvió hacia ella, con un ceño fruncido y los ojos hundidos. Bueno, al menos había dejado de llorar.

— ¿Qué quiere decir esto, Granger? —A ella casi se le escapa un grito de felicidad. Él sabía su nombre.

Observaba desconfiado, como si el libro le fuera a morder, donde en una letra prolija titulaba: _Peter Pan y el País de Nunca Jamás _**(1)**_._

—Es un libro m-muggle, infantil, debo admitir que me encantan los clásicos—le regaló una tímida sonrisa, abofeteándose mentalmente por tartamudear tanto, cuando había dicho una frase medianamente coherente.

— ¿Y de qué se trata? —inquirió bruscamente, con una ceja alzada y la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Un gesto claramente adquirido de Malfoy, pero a ella le gustaba como quedaba en su rostro, intentando aparentar algo que no era, estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Es sobre un niño que no quiere crecer.

Su sonrisa de estupefacción y sorpresa fue casi instantánea. Oh, Merlín, era tan hermoso.

Luego, su expresión adquirió un tono más sombrío, nostálgico. Mientras, sin saberlo, esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

—Me recuerda a alguien.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí. Éramos los mejores amigos.

* * *

Ron cerró los puños en su túnica.

Si hubiera sido más guapo, menos pelirrojo o con más dinero, ¿ella lo notaría?

¿Ella sabría lo mucho que le gustaba?

Nunca destacaba en…básicamente nada. Era torpe, nada bueno con los estudios (pues, sin ella, de seguro no habría sobrevivido), impulsivo y orgulloso. Ellos no congeniarían nunca, lo sabía. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no quería aceptarlo?

No podía aceptarlo.

La derrota siempre le supo amarga.

Pero verla deslumbrada mientras hablaba con Zabini, le supo más que amargo, le supo a dolor.

* * *

— ¿T-te gustan las estrellas?

Al instante en que escuchó su voz, quedó estático (como solía sucederle cada vez que él se presenciaba). Estaba refregando sus ojos y se quedó quieto, en absoluto silencio.

Dentro de su pecho se rompieron un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo. Y sintió ganas de sollozar. Casi podía sentir su calor corporal, su magia, rodeándole.

Enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer de su cara cualquiera rastro de lágrimas en su demacrada expresión.

—No lo sé. Supongo—su traicionera voz había salido ronca y apagada, casi rasposa; podía sentirlo acercarse detrás suyo—. Después de todo llevo el nombre de una constelación.

Estaban hablando. Era la primera conversación civilizada que tenían. Porque los _"Oh, joder, Harry, más fuerte, ¡sí!" "Tan estrecho, a-apretado, maldición, Malfoy, qué rico te sientes"_, obviamente _no_ contaban.

Draco se sentía en un sube y baja de emociones no deseadas. Todo se sentía confuso y turbulento. Como si nada fuera real y al mismo tiempo, sintiéndolo demasiado.

Y había llorado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había llorado como lo había hecho. De verdad. Devastado. Irremediable.

No entendía nada, y al mismo tiempo no quería entender nada, cuando pretendía saberlo todo.

No había derramado lágrimas sólo por Blaise, admitir eso sería más fácil que la verdad, pero entonces Draco estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo. Y ya había pasado tanto tiempo mintiéndose que tenía que hacer que todo se detuviera. Porque iba a enloquecer.

Todo se había puesto de cabeza. Su padre traicionando a su madre, traicionándolo, de la manera más desastrosa que alguien puede hacerlo. Su familia estaba rota, o mejor dicho, _dividida_. Mientras él atravesaba una serie de eventos desafortunados en donde Potter y él eran los protagonistas. En donde no dejaba de sentir cosas. En donde Blaise lo abandonaba y él lo hería terriblemente, porque odiaba la idea de ser abandonado. Y no había sido completamente consciente de ello, cuando se quedó solo, en la habitación, y simplemente, no pudo soportarlo más. Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía.

Ver las estrellas lo hacía sentir, de alguna descabellada y estúpida manera, seguro, a salvo, o al menos, un poco mejor.

Sus pies se balancearon en el aire, mientras miraba al vacío, pretendiendo ignorar el nudo en el estómago, junto con una electrizante sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de Harry. Estaba sentado de manera que si daba un paso más, caería al vacío. Con las piernas fuera del castillo, sintiendo el viento revolotear en el rostro. Despeinando su cabello. No se lo acomoda, ya no tenía caso.

—A mí sí me gustan. Siempre me gustaron—responde con simpleza, mientras se sentaba, con algo de timidez, a su lado, en la ventana; no parecía encantarle las alturas, porque miraba con aprensión hacia abajo.

— ¿Por qué?

Realmente, Draco quería saber. Draco quería saberlo todo de Potter. No iba a desaprovechar la exquisita ocasión de sacarle información. Para qué, no lo sabía, pero la necesitaba. Estaba sediento de conocimiento sobre él, porque sentía que no lo conocía en absoluto. Pasando años a su lado, observándolo, midiendo cada detalle, sabiendo cada instante complejo. Sin siquiera preguntarse cuál era su color favorito, o qué postre le gustaba. Draco lo único que hacía era suponer. Y Draco ya no quería suponer, quería respuestas, claras y concretas. Y tenía que haber una por la cual ahora parecía estar coladito por Potter.

A su lado, Potter gira la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendido. Y él notaba que está terriblemente cerca, cada movimiento hacía que sus cuerpos rozaran, y casi por consecuencia, que el organismo de Draco enloquezca. Porque cualquier mínimo contacto con Potter era una descarga eléctrica directo a su ingle.

La luz de la luna hacía que el rostro Potter una verdadera obra de arte. Sombría, pero hermosa. Las sombras estaban oscurecidas donde debían estarlo, resaltaba sus pómulos y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como un diamante en la oscuridad. Lo estaba mirando.

Lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y anhelo. Nadie había mirado a Draco así, de esa manera tan profunda y conmovedora. Sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa, tan natural, que hasta parecía inocente. Como la de un niño. Y Draco no podía, realmente no podía, creer que el niño al que arrebataron por completo su libertad, el niño que vio cómo mataban a Diggory, el niño huérfano y esclavo de un destino de altibajos, pudiera sonreír de esa manera. Sonreírle.

Hacer como si nada existiera, excepto ellos.

Entonces, Draco lo entendió.

Harry era valiente. No era un cobarde como él. No escondía sus deseos, ni arruinaba amistades. Iba de frente, y si quería algo, lo tomaba.

Si hubiera querido a Draco, ya lo hubiera buscado hacía mucho tiempo.

Y la noche que estuvieron juntos realmente no contaba, todavía podía sentir esa mirada de espanto que le había dedicado cuando despertó, después de darse cuenta qué había sucedido entre ellos. Había sido completamente improvisado, se habían buscado sin saberlo. Fue una de las sorpresas más inesperadas que Draco había tenido en su vida.

Y Draco solía odiar las sorpresas. Lo tomaban completamente desprevenido. Pero no podía evitar, admitir a regañadientes, que esa, había sido la mejor de todas.

Sus ojos seguían hinchados y algo rojizos. Harry fingió no darse cuenta. Y Draco se lo agradeció en silencio.

—No lo sé—respondió, suave, casi como si temiese que apenas hablara, Draco saliera corriendo—. Me gustan. Se ven irreales e inalcanzables.

Alzó su cabeza, mirando maravillado el cielo, los anteojos estaban casi al final de su nariz, casi cayéndosele del rostro, respiraba por la boca, como si le faltara el aire, mientras que por ella salía vaho. Draco no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Tenía un perfil casi perfecto. Desgarbado, como casi todo en él, pero le hacía ver un encanto casi irresistible. Su estómago dio un vuelco, mirando sus carnosos labios, ahora violáceos y casi azules por el frío de la noche.

El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas, y Draco nunca las había visto brillar con tanta intensidad, titilaban como ninguna otra noche. La luna estaba resplandeciente. Y hacía un frío desgarrador, podía sentirlo levemente, como un murmullo en un rincón, pero su cuerpo sentía calor, quería calor. Podía sentir su corazón bombeando con ansiedad.

Apartando la mirada, aturdido, tragó saliva y respondió con la voz algo enronquecida:

—A mí siempre me parecieron comunes y sosas—habló fingiendo indiferencia y algo de petulancia; intentando volver a la normalidad.

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus manos sudaban, se le resbalaban continuamente del mármol en donde estaban posadas a los costados de su cuerpo, y su corazón no paraba de latir. Ah, y su polla goteaba.

Joder.

Harry rió y Draco se estremeció ante la calidez del sonido.

—Tal vez. Pero son hermosas, ¿no lo crees? Cuando era niño, y mis tíos se portaban especialmente duros conmigo, solía mirarlas y prometerme que algún día saldría de ahí, que sería feliz y tendría una familia…—su voz se fue pagando y abrió la boca, algo arrepentido por convertir una conversación casual en algo ridículamente cursi. Pero para ese entonces, Draco estaba muy agradecido de que Harry se lo haya dicho.

Porque había sido natural, fluía confianza que no debería estar depositada ahí. Se le había escapado una especie de secreto que no le diría a cualquiera. Y a Draco le gustó. Le gustó esa sensación. Lo hacía sentirse más cerca, más cerca de Harry.

Y ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que le ha dicho _Harry_ en su mente, y siguió sin importarle.

Tal vez algún día Harry le permita llamarlo por su nombre.

Sus orbes verdes estaban plagadas de miedo mal contenido, temiendo la reacción de Draco, pero él sólo agachó la cabeza, mirando por un segundo, sus pantalones abultados.

— ¿Por qué estás hablándome, Potter? ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas?

— ¿Por qué no?

Cierto, ¿por qué no?

Y aunque se tragó la ansiosa desesperación de besar sus labios carnosos, se conformó con morder su labio inferior y esbozar media sonrisa.

Con la promesa tatuada en su mente de que algún día, Harry sería suyo.

Porque haría que Harry Potter se desfalleciera por él. Que prácticamente se arrastrara de placer por Draco. Que lo desearía tanto como Draco lo hacía.

Pero, él no podría haber sabido, que Harry ya se desfallecía por él. Que lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Eso, y un poco más.

* * *

Jo, ¿les ha gustado? El próximo cap es uno de mis favoritos.

**(1)** En realidad, no sé con exactitud cómo se llama el primer libro de Peter Pan, no le he leído. Originalmente es una obra. Y, por lo que sé, se llama _**Peter Pan y** **Wendy**_. Así que, digamos que es una adaptación (inventada por mí y que no existe).

¡Soy feliz por sus comentarios! Ahora mismo me pongo a responderlos todos.

Un beso,

-Vulnera


	5. Youth

**_ Eclipsis of Virgins_**

**4**

_Youth_

Estar con Harry era como caer y romper en mil pedazos. Como deslizarse sobre hielo quebrado, rompía todo dentro de Draco de una manera abrasadora. Siempre había sido así.

Pero algo había cambiado. Draco había pasado de ansiar su atención, de desear su compañía, a necesitar su tacto.

Se había vuelto absolutamente dependiente del escaso contacto que compartían y como si fuera veneno, se bebía de las noches que ambos pasaban juntos mirando las estrellas.

Y como si fueran planetas y rotaran, todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Pansy estaba enfurecida todo el tiempo, rayando a un ataque de histeria, y Draco sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a no ser correspondida (bueno, excepto por Draco, tal vez), casi podía sentir su frustración al no poder encontrar una manera de acercarse a Weasley, mientras que este andaba todo angustioso, casi llorando por los rincones, en espera que Garnger lo mire, pero ella parecía completamente embelesada con Blaise. Ellos dos habían mantenido una especie de relación de amigos extraños, Blaise seguía sin prestarle mucha atención, pero había veces en las que Draco lo encontraba hablando con ella. Aunque Blaise seguía mirándolo como si estuviera roto y fuese su culpa, y lo lamentara por ello.

Estaba demasiado herido y Draco demasiado enfadado.

Demasiado solo.

_¿Sabes lo que hacía una serpiente cuando está sola? Se come a otras serpientes. _**(1)**

Theo había estado encerrado en su mundo, como siempre. Habían hablado un par de veces esa semana, pero no era lo mismo, Draco extrañaba a Blaise, con quien compartía absolutamente todo. Extrañaba al Blaise que no se lo quedaba mirando como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo, porque eso producía un retorcijón en su estómago. Extrañaba al Blaise que no intentaba tocarlo con desesperación. Al Blaise que no se ponía celoso cuando miraba a Potter más de la cuenta.

La amistad que tenían no iba a volver. No después de haber sobrepasado el límite con respecto a _todo_. Y Crabbe y Goyle definitivamente no eran una opción, ellos no podían ni siquiera diferenciar una naranja de una mandarina, ¿en serio pensaba Draco considerar tener una conversación civilizada con ellos? Pff, lo dudaba.

Y Potter…Potter estaba más guapo que nunca, si se lo preguntaban. Entre ellos se había instalado una especie de tregua silenciosa que les permitía ser ellos mismos durante las noches, sentados en la Torre de Astronomía, con los pies al aire. En las clases, a la luz del día, no hacían más que ignorarse, bueno, al menos Harry lo hacía, porque Draco sentía que no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Simplemente no podía. Resultaba inevitable.

También había empezado a notar cambios físicos en su cuerpo. Lo increíblemente caliente que estaba todo el tiempo, cuando la temperatura siempre solía ser fría. Y lo terriblemente cachondo que se ponía cada dos segundos. La tenía dura todo el tiempo, era realmente frustrante, porque por más que intentase e intentase enrollarse con otras personas, de cualquier sexo (ya, la verdad, le daba igual), siempre terminaba pensando en Potter. Y aunque si había sopesado que dentro de sus venas podría estar corriendo una poción de amor, bastante fuerte, después descartó la idea. Porque él no sentía amor, al menos, no todavía, no quería caminar de la mano con Potter, ni darle besos llenos de ternura. No. Por supuesto que no. Él quería sexo. Pero no cualquier tipo de sexo. Quería sexo con Potter.

Si antes había estado obsesionado con el hecho de perder la virginidad, ahora estaba desesperado con ser jodido por Potter, continuamente. Era como si Harry, esa noche que lo comenzó todo, se hubiese llevado una parte de él, que jamás sería recuperada.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo Blaise? Sé que rehúyes del tema siempre que lo menciono, pero está pasando tiempo con Hermione y me gustaría saber.

Draco se tensó instantáneamente.

Esa noche era luna llena, y esta estaba especialmente brillante y daba en lleno en su precioso y marcado rostro. Su expresión era seria, pero había sonreído como nunca. De esas sonrisas que hacía que Draco se sintiera triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, mientras dejaba de respirar unos segundos.

Ahora sus pies se balanceaban más rápido de lo normal, era un gesto nervioso, el viento golpeaba en su rostro de formal cortante.

Inspiró profundamente, dándose ánimos para hablar.

—Nos hemos peleado.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Decir más era igual a un Draco lloroso. Porque la separación de Blaise representaba un montón de cosas que desataban años de control sobre sí mismo. Derrumbarse en frente de Harry Potter estaba al final de las cosas que jamás se permitiría.

—Draco…

Contuvo un sobresalto, mientras que un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Harry parecía haberse auto permitido llamarle por su nombre. Y eso siempre lo tomaba desprevenido, aunque no terminara de acostumbrarse, la manera en cómo lo pronunciaba, era una de las cosas favoritas de Draco. Pero Draco todavía no había tenido el valor suficiente como para llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

Suspiró, y el vaho se disolvió en la negrura de la noche.

—Está bien ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió? —Harry asintió con vehemencia, mientras que él se ganó un suspiro resignado— Bien. Blaise y yo siempre fuimos amigos, a pesar de que me hayas visto más con Crabbe y Goyle, él era el más cercano a mí. Pude notar de inmediato que mientras más tiempo pasaba, él se iba e-enamorando de mí, o algo así.

— ¿Algo así? —Preguntó con brusquedad.

Draco miraba sus pies balanceándose en el vacío, pero podía sentir su miraba penetrante. La magia de Potter rodeándolo, desequilibrándose. Draco podía sentirlo casi como si estuvieran tocándose. Por alguna razón, Harry, ni su magia, parecían contentos.

Draco no era bueno encasillando sentimientos. Ni calificarlos en palabras. No era bueno con los sentimientos en absoluto.

—Sí, lo que sea—evadió el tema—. Me di cuenta y punto—reflexionó unos segundos sobre si debía contarle a Harry cómo se estaba sintiendo después de _esa_ noche, pero no habían hablado de ello, evadían el tema como si no existiera, y eso estaba bien, si Draco lo dejaba al descubierto, tal vez la situación se pondría más incómoda de lo que era—. Un día estaba caliente y un poco fuera de mí, y digamos que me enrollé un poco con él, no sé qué me sucedió y me desmayé.

Puesto en palabras sonaba más ridículo de lo que había pensado en algún momento. Se sonrojó y no únicamente por el frío.

—Ah.

Lo miró de rojo, mientras sus manos se sostenían a cada lado de su cuerpo en el borde de la ventana; Harry parecía incómodo y algo enfurecido.

Seguramente pensaba que Draco era una zorra cualquiera que se acostaba con quien sea, incluso con su mejor amigo, pasando por alto sus sentimientos sobre él. No importaba si tratara de explicarle, que en realidad, lo había hecho porque su cuerpo necesitaba desahogarse, porque no podía olvidarse de la persona que lo _jodió_. Pero no lo haría. No podía admitir eso, resultaba desde vergonzoso, rayando lo patético. Y Draco últimamente no hacía otra cosa que sentirse patético.

—E-entonces ya lo habías hecho—susurró Harry. Y le sonó a melancolía.

Abrió grande los ojos, mientras su corazón latía con frenesí y sus hombros temblaban.

Había tocado _el tema_. Y había sido Harry. Incluso sonaba apenado.

A Draco se le atoró la respiración. Mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

Apartó la vista instantáneamente, sentía su cara arder.

Antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad su boca ya estaba hablando.

—N-no—se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo las palabras salir atropelladamente, de alguna manera estaba desesperado porque Harry vea que no lo había hecho antes; _que no lo había desobedecido_; _que era suyo_; antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus pensamientos, ya estaba hablando de nuevo—. Esa fue mi primera vez.

En el vacío de la noche, se pudo escuchar perfectamente el jadeo de Harry.

—Oh—respondió, pero Draco, no sabía cómo, pero podía garantizar que tenía una sonrisa postrada en sus carnosos labios.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo y un silencio desgarrador se instaló entre ellos. Harry parecía cómodo, lo sentía, pero Draco estaba que ardía, miraba hacia el lado opuesto que en donde estaba Harry, y sentía su rostro enrojecer.

No habían hablado del tema. Y Draco lo hubiera preferido así. Él realmente no quería decir esas últimas palabras.

Estúpido Potter.

* * *

El director esa mañana, había decido _deleitarles_ con un aburrido discurso que antojó a Draco a escupirle el rostro.

Debido a las inevitables catástrofes ocasionadas por el dichoso Eclipse Lunar, Dumbledore sentenció que la semana entrante habría una revisión del castillo. Lo que significaba a medio San Mungo vagando por Hogwarts, revisando a los alumnos, porque desde que sucedió esa noche, el castillo no había parado de enloquecer, y algunos estudiantes todavía padecían de hechizos y enfermedades no calificadas. Incluso los aurores iban a estar rondando, 'por las dudas'.

Draco solo había rodado los ojos y siguió tomando su té, con cinco de azúcar. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero no soportaba absolutamente nada amargo.

Ese anuncio que había tenido a medio comedor charlando estrepitosamente, a él lo tenía sin cuidado, revisaran donde revisaran, no iban a encontrarle absolutamente nada. Lo único que había cambiado en él, era que su virginal cuerpo, ya no lo era.

Por supuesto que de esa información no tenían por qué saberla otras personas.

Ahora desayunaba solo. Bueno, no exactamente, pero Blaise ya no se sentaba a su lado, si no con Pansy, que estaba en frente de él. Pero él los ignoraba olímpicamente. Después de todo, no tenía nada que decir.

Así que mejor callar.

Crabbe y Goyle se sentaban a un costado de Draco, pero distanciados, como si respetaran su espeaio y al mismo tiempo estuvieran pendientes de él, en espera de cualquier orden.

Mientras untaban una generosa (por no decir excesiva) cantidad de mermelada de frutos rojos a su tostada, sintió la butaca crujir levemente a su lado. Suspiró, pacientemente, mientras se ordenaba a sí mismo, no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Si lo ignoraba, después se iría.

— ¿Cómo estas, Draco? —Habló entusiastamente, y él podía garantizar, no porque lo sintiera, si no porque lo sabía, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Dormiste bien? Yo no pegué un ojo en toda la noche—habló apresuradamente—, tengo los nervios de punta. Mañana tengo un examen de Pociones y estoy nervioso, no tengo idea, mi hermano, que es un año inferior a mí, me dijo que no me preocupara, ¿puedes creerlo? La verdad, no creo poder calmarme hasta que lo de y…

— ¡Cállate, _Creevery_! Por el amor a Merlín…—Si el niño no paraba de hablar, le agarraría un ataque de nervios.

El niño. El crío inútil, el que daba morbo porque parecía de doce, lo seguía. Desde ese momento, el maldito momento en que Draco le había prácticamente sobornado para que se la chupara, no lo dejaba en paz. Donde fuera que Draco iba, aparecía. Con esos ojos resplandecientes e inocentes. Draco había dejado de compararlo con _esa_ persona, con la que atormentaba sus pesadillas, porque había dejado de ser desagradable a ser un hábito.

El niño era insistente. Tenía una tenacidad como pocos. Draco entendió por qué había acabado en Gryffindor, no era un cobarde, si quería algo, lo buscaba. Y por casualidades que sólo Merlín sabe, ahora quería a Draco encaprichadamente.

Él fingía molestarse, le respondía despectivamente y solía insultarlo a menudo, pero, en realidad, si hubiera querido deshacerse del niño, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho.

Creevey era irrompible, casi inquebrantable, no importaba qué era lo que dijera Draco, incluso aunque el niño no estuviera de acuerdo con él, no se iba. Perecía empecinado en estar a su lado. Solía llegar a ser insoportable hasta ciertos extremos, y era en donde Draco le ponía un freno, pero verlo tan dependiente de él, lo enternecía sin ninguna razón.

Era casi como si estuviese esperando de Draco, algo, que por regla general, Draco no podía darle.

Con el niño solía sentirse menos solo. Pero no por completo. Eran esas noches en la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía lo que lo completaban.

Lo que, aunque sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de más, con Harry, lo hacía sentirse completo. Arreglado. Aunque no fuera suficiente, era como pasar un día completo conteniendo la respiración y suspirar.

—Es Creevey—remarcó cada sílaba de su apellido, gesticulando. Luego frunció sus labios— ¿Cuándo vas a aprendértelo? No es tan difícil.

Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors ya estaban acostumbrados a que se sentara al lado de Draco Malfoy. El primer día había sido un shock para todos (en especial para Draco, que no tenía idea de nada), pero luego la mayoría había ido acostumbrándose.

Pero cuando Draco miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Potter, los veía con el ceño fruncido, mientras masticaba con brusquedad.

Era…curioso.

Muy curioso.

—Tal vez…mmh, no sé, ¿nunca? —Respondió sarcástico.

Colin hizo mohín, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Eres malo, Draco.

—Muy malo—repitió él mismo, rodando los ojos.

El desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, con Colin hablando hasta por los codos. Draco comiendo en silencio, insultándolo cada tanto. Y Blaise mirándolo, mientras ambos se ignoraban. Pansy seguía frustrada. Y Crabbe y Goyle seguían hablando entre ellos de estupideces.

Cada tanto, que vendría a ser prácticamente todo el tiempo, miraba de reojo a Potter, observando cómo charlaba con la sangre sucia y la comadreja. Pero ninguno parecía feliz. Harry tenía en su frente instalado el ceño fruncido, Granger no dejaba de mirar a Blaise con algo parecido al anhelo, mientras que la comadreja la miraba con nostalgia.

¿Pero en qué clase de personas se habían convertido? ¿En el _yo te anhelo y tú quieres a otro_?

Draco tenía suerte de no querer de esa manera a nadie, y no, Potter no contaba. Potter sólo era su deseo sexual frustrado, con un pedacito de amistad incluida.

— ¿Sabes, Draco? Yo nunca he visto en persona un medimago o sanador, aparte de Madame Pomfrey, claro. Estoy ansioso para que el día en que nos revisen llegue pronto, ¿tú no?

Sinceramente, Creevey parecía el único contento y completamente satisfecho.

—Por supuesto, _Colen_—respondió, viendo como fruncía el ceño al ser llamado mal, de nuevo—. Ya lo estoy deseando.

Pero lo en realidad estaba deseando era que llegase la noche y sentarse en la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía, al lado de Potter, rodeado de estrellas. Para así poder respirar de nuevo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué te juntas tanto con Colin? —Preguntó Harry, esa misma noche, después de un día interminable.

_Porque me siento jodidamente solo y tú no me hablas en el día._

Bueno no era del todo cierto, Colin no era del todo malo. Había momentos en donde le agarraban ataques de ternura y revolvía su cabello rubio hasta reducirlo a un puerco espín. En donde se había acostumbrado a su llamativa presencia. Y porque había veces, en las que su alegría era contagiosa.

Pero Harry no le hablaba en el día. Cuando el sol se ponía y se instalaba en toque de queda, ambos se reunían en la dichosa ventana en donde podían ser ellos mismos, pero si no, no hablarían en absoluto. Casi ni cruzaban sus miradas, eso no significaba que Draco no se lo follase con los ojos. Pero no mantenían contacto cuando estaban enfrente de otras personas, cuando había sol.

Tampoco es como si Draco se hubiese animado a entablar una conversación aparte de las noches. Pero ya había sido rechazado una vez, no volvería a arriesgarse, no con Harry. Porque sin saberlo, sin buscarlo, se había convertido en alguien que le importaba. Y porque, el hecho de que alguien te importase, era un riesgo. Harry siempre había sido un riesgo.

Sea como sea, Draco no iba a volver el mismo error a ser rechazado. Ser rechazado, dolía.

Y a Draco no le gustaba el dolor. No ese tipo de dolor.

—No es como si me juntara—después de todo era, también, un sangre sucia (aunque no pudiera verlo así), y aunque había decido que le daría igual, que no le haría jamás otra vez caso a su padre, los viejos hábitos parecían no morir nunca, sobre todo cuando esa había sido su crianza—. Se pega a mí como pegatina, ha llegado a un punto en donde ya no le doy importancia. Aparte—agregó con superioridad—, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Harry lo miró entre curioso y divertido, con las comisuras de sus labios levantadas, casi aguantándose una carcajada.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy? —preguntó, divertido. Pero su sonrisa decayó casi automáticamente.

Harry le estaba preguntando qué había pasado con el niño malcriado, bastardo y narcisista dependiente de su papi, para pasar a ser el mismo malcriado, bastardo y narcisista que le importaba una mierda todo. Para pasar a ser un desequilibrio total.

Y es que Draco lo sabía, no estaba completamente bien, ¿pero qué adolecente lo estaba?

Tal vez, si su padre no hubiese cometido el peor error, la única cosa que Draco no podía perdonarle, seguiría creyendo en él, seguiría el mismo camino y seguiría siendo una falsa copia barata. Siendo francos, él no sabría decir cuál alternativa era peor.

Porque él seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, sólo que un poco más estúpido. Más Yo-Hago-Lo-Que-Quiero. Y si seguía así seguramente podría terminar mal. Pero ahora ya nadie estaría para ponerle un freno. Ya nadie lo detendría.

Sin mencionar lo extraño que su cuerpo estaba comportándose. Lo encendido que se ponía al mínimo contacto con Harry. Estar cerca de él ya era reconfortante. Un alivio. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

—Hey, Draco—le dio un empujoncito, mientras lo llamaba, por su nombre encima. Pero ese empujoncito fue suficiente como para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo entero, para ponerlo duro y sonrojado, y tener que curvar los dedos de sus pies para contener un jadeo, mientras se mordía el labio, intentando por todos los dioses, no mirarlo. Porque si lo hacía, Draco podía garantizar de que no habría vuelta atrás. Que lo besaría.

Y que Harry, seguramente, lo golpearía. Y se alejaría.

Y Draco no quería eso.

Porque necesitaba de Harry. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba, de manera agonizante y desesperada.

Así había transcurrido las semanas. Con pequeños roces y tactos que carcomían a Draco desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Para saber todo lo que le producía con tan solo estar a su lado, lo estaba sobrellevando muy bien.

—No lo sé—y fue sincero, porque no podía saberlo con exactitud—. Tal vez simplemente cambió.

Lo cual, eso, no era cierto en absoluto. Pero no tenía nada mejor que decir.

Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos unos instantes, ahora que el ambiente había decaído un poco, y al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Draco podía ver las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos esmeraldas, lo miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear, intenso. Estaba relajado, como casi siempre que había estado con él, en la Torre, no hacía frío como otras noches, pero la brisa corría, y revoloteaba su cabello desordenándolo aún más. Sonreía un poco. Draco podía sentir su calor corporal, llamándolo.

Joder. Era tan hermoso que hasta dolía.

Y lo peor era que casi ni se daba cuenta. O lo disimulaba muy bien, porque no parecía interesarle en absoluto su apariencia. Era torpe pero apasionado. Y ese encanto a Draco le resultaba irresistible.

Potter era como un veneno del que no podía dejar de beber.

Se estaba haciendo adicto con lo poco que le ofrecía.

Pero eso no iba a alcanzar. Draco era consciente de ello.

Apretó sus nudillos en el borde de la ventana hasta que se pusieron blancos. Sus brazos, a cada lado del cuerpo, mientras sus piernas se balanceaban en el vacío. Harry estaba en la misma posición a su lado. Sus brazos rozaban, y sus pies chocaban cada tanto.

Como una luz cegadora, sintió la mano de Harry posarse con timidez arriba de la suya. Ese mínimo contacto, encendía su pecho de forma inexplicable. Lo desarmaba.

Sus hombros seguían temblando, y en donde Harry lo tacaba, sentía en llamas su mano.

Apartó la vista, en el lugar opuesto en donde estaba el rostro de Harry. Y podía garantizar que Harry había hecho lo mismo.

Incluso podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas, casi como el suyo propio.

Los dedos de Harry se movieron en silencio, de manera que quedasen atrapados entre medio de los suyos, entrelazados. Aunque Draco no había movido ni un músculo. Estaba conteniéndose. Porque cada movimiento, producía más calor en su cuerpo, más oleadas de placer.

Y es que, Draco simplemente no pudo contener su respiración errática, se escuchaba fuertemente en el intenso silencio en el que ambos se habían instalado.

Se quedaron así, cómodos e incómodos al mismo tiempo. Sentados en la misma ventana como siempre. Con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, la mano de Harry hervía arriba de la suya, sus dedos entrelazados. Mientras ambos, fijaban su vista al lado opuesto de cada uno. Sonrojados. Draco sabía que Harry estaba sonrojado, casi tanto como él mismo, a pesar de que no lo había visto ni de reojo.

No supo realmente si era su respiración la que se escuchaba en el aire. O si Harry también jadeaba. Hacía calor, aunque el viento golpeara su cara. Sentía su descabellado corazón latir de manera frenética.

Deseó que Harry no pudiera escucharlo.

Esperó que no supiera todo lo que provocaba en él.

Porque definitivamente tenían una desventaja.

* * *

— ¡Hey! ¡Hijo de Mortífagos!

Había sucedido esa mañana. Después de una noche en la que la mitad de ella Harry había sostenido su mano y la otra mitad había soñado con sostener algo _más_ que sólo la mano de Harry.

Un Ravenclaw, que no registraba ni siquiera el nombre, y sabía de qué casa era únicamente por su uniforme azul, se había dirigido hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona, con ese seudónimo tan _familiar_, que le dejó de manera automática, un sabor agrio en la boca del estómago.

En el pasillo, todos se quedaron quietos, nadie movía un músculo. Crabbe y Goyle a su lado, hicieron crujir sus nudillos. Pero Draco sólo se había quedado mirando al Ravenclaw como si no pudiera creerlo. Y es que no podía.

Sabía que sus ojos reflejaban miedo, pero resultaba inevitable.

Se acercó a paso lento, mirando a Crabbe y Goyle antes, dejándoles claro que se quedasen atrás, mientras un hielo frío recorría su pecho.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó dulcemente, pero sin atavismo de sonrisa. El Ravenclaw tampoco sonreía, pero Draco podía leer en sus ojos que no se retractaría. Qué bien. Porque Draco tampoco lo haría.

—Hijo de Mortífagos—repitió, pero dejando la petulancia de lado, estaba serio y se le notaba que tenía miedo, aunque estuviera decidido.

— ¿Y qué pruebas tienes contra eso? —Sonrió de tal manera que pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió a su contrincante—. Sólo estas siendo patético—remarcó cada palabra con sumo deleite y casi podía saborear la victoria cuando la furia del chico se hizo evidente apretando su mandíbula—. Y estúpido—agregó dando un paso más con cada una de sus palabras, hasta que quedó exactamente en frente y a su altura.

Ambos medían casi iguales, tal vez el chico le pasaba un par de centímetros, pero era tan delgado como un alfiler.

—No me llames estúpido, _chico no deseado_—agregó con desprecio, y esta vez, el corazón de Draco revotó y se atragantó, quedándose en medio de la garganta.

El Ravenclaw _lo sabía_. No había otra razón por la que lo pudiera llamarlo así.

Y su miedo se reflejó ante todos. No existía máscara alguna para tapar esa herida.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decir? —Sus ojos picaban y tenía que salir corriendo de ahí antes de derrumbarse por completo. Nadie nunca lo había tomado tan desprevenido. Draco ni siquiera había tenido tiempo. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Ni siquiera conocía al chico.

—Oh, ¿es que no lo sabes? Mi padre trabaja para el Profeta—el cuerpo de Draco no podía doler más en ese momento, todo le pesaba; dolía; y cada palabra era un rasguño más—. Están trabajando para la próxima sección. Saldrá el mes que viene—lanzó una sonrisa tan asquerosa que a Draco le entraron nauseas, el Ravenclaw parecía haber recuperado la confianza perdida—. Al parecer, entrevistaron a tu madre cuando estaba un poco pasada de cop…

Eso fue suficiente. Draco tenía un límite. Y dejó de sentir su cuerpo cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

El puño de Draco dio en lleno sobre su mandíbula, haciéndolo caer al piso. Sentía levemente sus nudillos torcidos, tal vez se los había quebrado o algo parecido, no importaba. Era un dolor suave comparado con lo que sentía dentro de él.

_Periódico. Madre. Copas. Ebria. Entrevista. Burla._

Él no podía cuidar a su madre estando en Hogwarts. Y tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo bien, puesto que seguía siendo un mimado, no estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de las personas. No podía cuidar de sí mismo, ¿en serio pensaba cuidar a alguien tan importante como su madre? Pero Draco no quería quedarse mirando, a salvo, cuando ella estaba derrumbándose.

_Todo era _su_ culpa. Culpa de su _padre_. _

Era su responsabilidad cuidar de su madre. Pero ya no podría volver a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo Draco, quien no paraba de tener guerras internas?

Odio. Culpa. Vergüenza. Abandono. Tristeza.

Había tanta tristeza y enfado dentro de Draco que no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Ojalá alguien le dijera.

Su cuerpo reaccionó prácticamente solo. Golpeaba al chico casi frenéticamente. Porque no tenía derecho. Ni hablar de su madre, ni a llamarle con ese nombre.

¿Quién se creía que era?

Una patada en el estómago, dejó al Ravenclaw sin respiración por unos segundos. Pero Draco no veía nada, sentía la sangre crujir en sus oídos, lo golpeaba sin verlo realmente. Sólo quería lastimarlo, que se tragase sus palabras, si era con sangre mejor.

Otro puño en la mandíbula, una cachetada en una mejilla, un tironeo de pelo, una patada en la espalda. Estaba moliendo al chico. Y no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto.

En algún momento de sus golpes, el chico había empezado a defenderse, patéticamente, pero lo había hecho. Le había dado un par de puñetazos y arañazos. Pero no eran importantes.

A su alrededor podía escuchar los gritos, las incitaciones (¡pelea, pelea, pelea!) y los gemidos de dolor que cada uno lanzaba. Ahora Draco estaba arriba del Ravenclaw, intentando esquivar sus brazos que querían golpearlo, mientras él le proporcionaba un par de puñetazos a su cara, ya sangrante.

— ¡Draco! Draco, joder…

Harry.

Con la respiración agitada se detuvo casi sin darse cuenta, y en esa pequeña distracción el chico debajo de él le golpeó el rostro. Su nariz empezó a sangrar.

Iba a arrojarse encima de él, si no fuera porque unos brazos lo rodearon a tiempo. Eran cálidos y reconfortantes. Suaves.

Aunque intentara deshacerse de esos brazos que lo rodearon fuertemente, no lo hacía con mucha energía. Tal vez sólo para aparentar.

— ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta! —le gritó, y podía sentir la sorpresa de todos, incluso la del chico. Debían de estar aterrados. Porque él nunca era de comportarse de esa manera, por la forma en que había sido educado, tan _sangre puramente_. No solía usar los puños, si no, las varitas, por algo eran magos. Pero no había pensado. Todo había sido muy deprisa.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

El Ravenclaw lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, aterrado. Como si no pudiera creerlo. Todos a su alrededor debían de tener la misma expresión de estupefacción y horror, mezclado con miedo. Como si él fuera una animal salvaje. El rostro de su contrincante estaba completamente desfigurado, tenía la mandíbula dislocada, su boca sangraba en abundancia, tenía moretones en el rostro y cortes en las cejas. Su ojo estaba hinchado como los ojos de un elfo doméstico y se agarraba el estómago como si no pudiese respirar. Tal vez le había roto un par de costillas.

Mejor.

—Te tengo—susurró Harry con voz temblorosa. Lo rodeaba con los brazos, abrazándolo. Draco escondió su rostro en su cuello. Respiró con dificultad.

Olía delicioso. Incluso en ese momento tan inoportuno, Draco no podía evitar pensar que Harry siempre le resultaba tan _antojable_.

Su cuerpo estaba cálido, y Draco se aferró a él. Con los puños dolientes enredados en su ropa, arrugándola, lo sostenía como un ancla.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Draco? —Sonaba asustado y preocupado al mismo tiempo; su aliento chocaba contra su oreja y seguía dando escalofríos por su cuerpo, incluso en ese momento—. P-podría haberte lastimado, maldición ¿Estas bien?

— ¿He ganado? —Preguntó en cambio, mirándolo y sintiendo su labio gotear de sangre, dejando que Harry lo apretara un poco más entre sus brazos.

Algo en la mirada asustadiza y llena de preocupación de Harry se suavizó y pareció enternecerse por completo.

—Le has dado una paliza, dragón.

* * *

_**Canción:** _Daughter - Youth

**(1)** No todas las serpientes se comen a otras serpientes, la cobra sí, y definitivamente no lo hacen cuando se sienten solas. Pero es una METÁFORA, o tómenlo como quieran.

Ya cumplí. Aquí lo tienen, sé que está un poco largo (o demasiado corto para algunos), pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual. No sé, a mi me encanta este capítulo. El final, es oh, dios *-*, asdfghjklñ (yo misma me morí de feels escribiéndolo).

Lamento si los hice sufrir XD, ya me han dicho que lo que hago es MALDAD PURA, jajajaja, pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Sé que algunas cosas no están completamente claras, pero como parece tener una buena aceptación y porque me encanta escribir este fic en particular, tendrá muchos más capítulos, ya lo tengo todo planeado (o por lo menos hasta cierro punto).

¡No se olviden de dejar un review! :))

Por cierto, ya he contestado todos los comentarios que me enviaron, hasta el momento. Muchísimas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto (pues el cinco ya está escrito),

-Vulnera


	6. The only exception

¡Hola! Realmente no iba a subir este capítulo hoy, no hasta tener el 6 completo, pero como esta semana tengo exámenes tal vez me ausente por un tiempo, depende de cómo me valla. Sin contar que estoy intentando terminar algunas historias incompletas...

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

******Eclipsis of Virgins**

**5**

_The only exception_

_Y si existe algo que me guste leer…  
Definitivamente son tus miradas._

Dragón.

_Me llamó Dragón._

Draco no podía creer lo feliz que estaba siendo sólo por ser sostenido y llamado por un sobrenombre tan ridículamente cursi. Cayó entre sus brazos, ya no podía seguir sosteniéndose de pie. Ya no podía seguir sosteniéndose.

Le dolía todo. Y su corazón no dejaba de estrujarse.

—Draco, demonios. Sostente, voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

— ¡No! —Jadeó—. No…

La gente a su alrededor estaba disipándose, o las lacas de Potter estaban ahuyentando a la multitud o alguna profesora estaba acercándose. No podía importarle menos. Sentía lágrimas en sus ojos y lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer.

Irse.

_Quiero irme._

No es como si quisiera dejar el mundo, morirse, no. Draco no había llegado a tales extremos, sólo quería que el famoso poso lo tragase. Esconderse en algún lugar y no salir.

No sabía de dónde salía la sangre, pero estaba manchando la ropa de Harry.

—Llévame a la enfermería después…sólo…no me dejes solo.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y Harry la observó caer como si le doliese más a él que a Draco. Su pecho seguía doliendo como si lo estuviesen cortando a tiras y estaba tan cansado como desesperado.

— ¿P-puedes mantenerte de pie? —susurró sobre su oído. Y Draco suspiró, era como si Harry fuera el remedio que necesitaba con desesperación y al mismo tiempo, el veneno que lo consumía.

Seguía oliendo tan bien como siempre.

No quería responder esa pregunta. Porque realmente no lo sabía, tampoco quería probar y caerse al acto, eso sería humillante y vergonzosamente patético. Ya estaba siendo estúpido, no quería agregar más desventajas a la lista. Así que simplemente se quedó en silencio.

—Está bien.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, y cómo Harry lo deslizaba hasta que el pecho de Draco quedara pegado a la espalda de Harry. Sus hombros temblaban por el sobreesfuerzo.

—Rodea tus piernas a mi cintura—Draco tragó saliva, no podía creer que en un momento como ese, todavía su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de la misma descabellada manera en que lo hacía desde _esa_ noche, de todas maneras, obedeció—. A-ahora—jadeó, intentando conseguir aire, Draco no lo culpaba: estaba sosteniendo todo su peso, era fuerte, pero Harry era casi tan delgado como él—, hazlo pero con tus brazos sobre mi cuello.

Draco así lo hizo.

—Intenta no ahogarme.

—L-lo siento.

—No pasa nada— Sonrió, acomodándose y cargando con más fuerza a Draco—. La próxima vez me cargaras tú a mí.

— ¿Habrá próxima vez?

—Siempre la hay.

A menos tenía la certeza de que, por el momento, Harry no se alejaría de él.

* * *

Draco estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. El cuerpo que lo sostenía era cálido y fuerte, reconfortante. No había sentido tanta tranquilidad desde que se había despertado el día después del Eclipse. Sus párpados se cerraron durante todo el camino y se permitió disfrutar de ser llevado a donde quiera que Harry lo llevara. Porque era casi como abrazar a Harry. Su cuerpo estaba flácido como una muñeca, sin embargo, podía sentir las emociones de Harry, estaba prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, y todo se sentía suave. Agradable.

Su nariz olfateó el cabello oscuro sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera la carcajada de Harry, que resonó por el pasillo, lo despertó del ensueño.

— ¿Estas…estas oliendo mi cabello? —Preguntó, divertido. Draco estiró un poco el cuello, mirando el rostro cansado y sonriente que le hablaba.

—Sí, supongo—y restregó su nariz por el cuello ligeramente bronceado. Olía a madera, pinos, y sudor. A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Sonrió.

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a un cuadro de una mujer con una belleza que Draco no había visto jamás. Sus ojos caoba resplandecían como una estrella brillante, mientras que su piel pálida parecía hecha de porcelana. Era joven y atractiva. Draco no le daba más de veinte años.

Sin embargo, por la sonrisa sarcástica y la ceja arqueada que expresó al verlos, supo inmediatamente que era una auténtica Slytherin. Con su belleza debió haber manipulado a muchos. Draco quería saber por qué dicha mujer estaba en un cuadro de Hogwarts.

Su sonrisa blanca era algo espeluznante, pero eso no quitaba que ella robara el aliento. Llevaba el maquillaje justo y preciso, y la ropa formal.

Harry murmuró la contraseña en algo parecido a latín y ella sonrió misteriosamente con sus gruesos labios rosados y el cuadro se abrió.

Era una habitación amplia, con libros por doquier, cálida y con mucho rojo por aquí y por allá. Había un tocador, donde había un espejo y papeles desordenados. Artefactos en el suelo dispersados, que Draco no pudo identificar porque se le estaban cerrando los párpados. Sentía la cara húmeda y estaba tan cansado que le dolían hasta las pestañas.

Harry lo acomodó en la cama con delicadeza, mientras que se desplomaba a su lado, boca arriba, respirando por la boca con agitación. Estaba rojo y tenía gotitas de sudor en el rostro. Incluso con el cansancio, Draco quería lamerlo.

— Lo siento— le dijo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, extrañado con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no fuera por mi ataque las personas no nos habrían visto.

Sabía que Harry no quería que Hogwarts se enterara con su supuesta amistad, o lo que sea que ellos tenían. Y ahora estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que todos a su alrededor los habían visto abrazarse, habían visto cómo Harry lo detenía de seguir rompiéndole los huesos a ese cabrón, que a pesar de estar en Ravenclaw, no tenía nada de inteligente.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

—No me importa que nos hayan visto.

Ahora fue él el que frunció el ceño.

— ¿No?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablabas en el Gran Comedor o en cualquier lugar aparte de la Torre de Astronomía?

—Pensé que tú no querías que nos vieran juntos—agregó, tímidamente, incrementando color a sus mejillas.

Draco rió y Harry le siguió. Valla par de tontos que eran.

Den pronto, Harry se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró preocupado.

—Tus heridas.

Entonces, Draco cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sangrando, no como antes había notado, ahora que estaba calmado y un poco más tranquilizado podía observar que su uniforme estaba completamente arrugado, sus nudillos estaban morados, rojizos y manchados de sangre, incluso su estómago tenía un moretón morado, nada especialmente grave, pero jamás había golpeado a alguien, nunca se había metido en una lucha a base de puños, eso era tan muggle, para los magos existían las varitas.

Pero no había podido soportarlo, fue como estar poseído, se había dejado llevar, pero no, era más que eso, estaba más allá de su control, más allá de su voluntad. Sus defensas se estaban destrozando, cayendo una por una. Ya no tenía autocontrol, y es verdad que había decidido ser lo que él quería ser, pero no esperaba que en el camino su máscara de frialdad y su control sobre sí mismo se desmoronara. Estaba convirtiéndose en un auténtico desastre.

Hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero Harry lo detuvo al instante, con los labios fruncidos.

—No—sentenció—. Quédate ahí, acuéstate. Voy a buscar algo para curarte.

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendido ante la actitud tan decidida y algo furiosa de Harry. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio con enojo. Draco se permitió relajarse por completo y dejarse llevar, sus hombros cayeron sobre la sábana, y acostado, lo observó.

Harry rebuscaba entre los artefactos desparramados por el suelo, por los cajones de la cómoda e incluso atrás de las cortinas. Estaba concentrado y murmuraba por lo bajo, tan susurrante que Draco no podía oírlo con exactitud, tal vez, sólo palabras incompletas. Como si hablara solo.

Se le escapó una risita mientras Harry lo miraba automáticamente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con fuerza, despeinándolo, y dejándolo más alborotado de lo normal, y eso ya era decir. Draco quería pasar sus dedos por esa mata revoltosa, y comprobar, si era rasposa, si era tan suave como se imaginaba o si simplemente sería común y corriente, aunque esa última opción no la creí posible: Harry nunca era _común_.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó desorientado, y entonces, Harry sonrió.

—Acabas de tener tu primera pelea y ya estas atontado.

_Por supuesto que estoy atontado_, pensó, _estamos en la misma habitación,_ _solos_.

Y Draco ya se imaginaba las mil y una posiciones en las que podían compartir íntimamente, si no fuera porque su cuerpo se sentía magullado y adolorido. Ah, y porque Harry, definitivamente no compartía sus sentimientos lujuriosos con él y sobre él.

Suspiró internamente.

Seguía sin entender por qué, el saber que nunca significaría más que una simplona amistad para Harry, le dolía tanto.

No debería doler.

No debería _nada_.

—Hablas solo, ¿sabías, Potter, que es el primer paso hacia el camino de la locura?

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y Draco estuvo a punto de quedarse sin respiración.

—Si lo recorres conmigo no puede ser tan malo. Después de todo tú estás completamente chiflado, Malfoy.

A Draco se le escapó una risita, sin querer. No había querido reírse. Los Malfoy no se reían de sí mismos, pero, otra vez, no pudo contenerse. La máscara estaba deshaciéndose.

Harry lo miró, sonriendo espléndidamente, mientras que sus hoyuelos tentativamente adorables bailaban por sus mejillas, mientras miraba a Draco con curiosidad y alegría mal disimulada. Esa mirada, esos hoyuelos y esa estúpida sonrisa, estaba costándole caro a su corazón desbocado. Que no paraba de doler y exprimirse al mismo tiempo de felicidad.

¿Era posible sentirse extrañamente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo? Harry producía esas sensaciones en él. Que arrasaban con todo lo que él alguna vez había sido, que terminaban de derribar lo que Draco mismo había destruido de sí mismo. Su estómago cosquilleaba, y él podía casi sentirse ronronear, pero había algo extrañamente familiar en una de esa tanda de sensaciones acumuladas.

Había algo aflorando dentro de él, como si lo golpearan y lo besaran al mismo tiempo.

Brutal. Agresivo. Odio. Todas las antiguas sensaciones que había sentido alguna vez por Harry, se mezclaban con otras nuevas y se multiplicaban por mil, junto con la indudable lujuria que acabaría de una vez por todas con él.

Draco no había dejado de sentirse inyectado desde que perdió la virginidad. Pensaba que era normal sentirse algo extraño después de haber sido follado (sobre todo de esa manera tan bestialmente exquisita), pero, había algo más. Algo de lo cual no podía encasillar en ninguna de las sensaciones vividas. Algo que lo hacía sentirse irremediablemente atraído por Potter, por Harry, por El-Niño-Que-Vivió, por todas y cada una de las facetas de su antiguo némesis. Le gustaban todas. Le _ponían_ todas.

Porque Draco había estado excitado antes, se había hecho diversas (por no decir excedidas) pajas, por curiosidad se había metido dos dedos en su trasero, sólo por curiosidad, y para re comprobarlo, lo había seguido haciendo. Aunque eso no lo hacía—en definitiva, jamás—gay.

A Draco le podrán gustar los hombres, pero eso no significaba que tampoco le calentaran las tetas. Le seguían gustando las chicas. Bueno, al menos así había sido hasta que Harry se había inmiscuido en su vida.

Porque, ahora resultaba que ya no le atraían ni las vaginas, ni los penes. No. Ahora era única y exclusivamente _Pottersexual_.

Qué clase de magia maldita había hecho para merecerlo, no lo sabía. Y no estaba seguro de querer saber, pero ahora que lo había admitido, ya no había marcha atrás. Porque estaba tan atado a Harry, que desenvolverse del capullo en donde ambos se habían refugiado, resultaría mortal, y podría terminar sangrando, cortándose con sólo el aire.

Sintió el colchón hundirse y cómo Harry se acomodaba enfrente suyo de manera que pudiera curar de sus heridas. En sus manos traía una crema, gasas y curitas, montones de "curitas".

—T-tienes que—tragó saliva audiblemente, y Draco lo sentía tan cerca que no podía respirar con normalidad; Potter estaba nervioso—quitarte la…la parte de arriba.

Sus mejillas se vieron invadidas por un tono carmín y Draco esperaba no estar sonrojándose cuando su mirada esmeralda se posó con un poco de vergüenza sobre él.

—Claro.

_Actúa normal._

_Actúa normal._

_Actúa como si no te importara que te vea en cueros._

Inspiró profundamente, esperando que la caballerosidad Gryffindor de la que tanta alardeaban haga aparición en Harry y se diera la vuelta para que le dé un poco de privacidad. Pero Harry parecía tan hipnotizado observándolo con los ojos dilatados y respirando por la boca, que no se movió un ápice si quiera.

Pero por supuesto, ¡Draco no era una maldita chica!

Sintiéndose avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos, saliendo de su mente turbada que últimamente parecía convertirse en arena cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry, se quitó la túnica con agilidad y rapidez, siguiéndole la corbata color escarlata, ahora manchada con gotitas de sangre, y cuando estuvo en camiseta, se recordó no mirar a Harry, mientras se la sacaba por arriba de la cabeza. Intentó imitar los movimientos del chico de la propaganda del perfume francés que tanto le gustaba.

Ahora estaba con el pecho descubierto y todavía seguía sin verlo a los ojos, porque si lo hubiera hecho, sus manos temblarían y su garganta se secaría, mientras sentía una capa de sudo correr por su espalda, y se paralizaría por completo. Y Harry pensaría que era pendejo patético.

El aire fresco chocaba contra su piel pálida con una brisa helada, mientras que por el frío, sus pezones rosados se pusieron casi automáticamente erectos. Podía sentir en el aire, podía intuir, y realmente sentirlo dentro de él, la magia de Harry desequilibrarse, como si recayera y volviera con fuerza.

Una oleada de placer electrizó su cuerpo. Esperaba que su erección—casi siempre continua— no se notase en sus pantalones negros. Jamás había pensado en lo útiles que podían ser las túnicas holgadas de Hogwarts.

Ambos estaban arrodillados en una cama de plaza grande, y Draco con el pecho desnudo, sintiéndose de pronto, tonto e inexperto, sin todavía atreverse a mirarlo, con las mejillas tan calientes que podrían incendiarse y no cambiaría nada. Mientras que Harry estaba inestable, Draco lo sentía, casi como si los sentimientos fueran propios. No sabía por qué el ambiente se sentía tan cargado. Tan ahogante y tenso.

Demasiado tenso.

¿Era él quien estaba jadeando? ¡Pero si hubiera jurado que tenía la boca cerrada!

Imprevisoramente un dedo frío y viscoso tocó su cuerpo, se sobresaltó un poco, mientras que los pelitos se le erizaban, pero sólo era el dedo de Harry con crema. Por eso. Era el dedo de Harry con crema. Estaba tocándolo. Bueno, no técnicamente, no como le gustaría, pero lo hacía de todas maneras, y eso era más de lo que habría pensado que se cumpliría.

Sus músculos internos se apretaron deliciosamente, mientras su entrada se dilataba, y su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar con rapidez. Hasta que Harry, con los dedos y la mano temblorosa empezó a esparcir la crema blanquecina por su moretón violáceo en la piel, en las costillas. Sin poder evitarlo, retuvo un gemido ahogado, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y evitando la mirada de Harry a toda costa.

Los dedos de sus pies estaban curvados, mientras que sus manos estaban tan fuertemente cerradas que sus nudillos estaban poniéndose blancos, clavando las uñas en la palma de su mano. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, mordía sus mejillas sus mejillas internas para evitar gemir. Los dedos de Harry junto con la crema, se sentían fríos, pero su cuerpo ardía, como si las llamas de una vela—o como una auténtica hoguera— estuvieran danzando en el interior de Draco, quemando y arrasando todo a su alrededor. Por momentos, apretaba el moretón y dolía, pero como estaba haciéndolo Harry, al mismo tiempo se sentía bien.

No podía soportarlo.

Detuvo abruptamente la muñeca de Harry con su mano, haciendo que este lo mirase confundido y Draco observó que también tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos y oscurecidos, se veía desgarradoramente sexy, y por un instante pensó en la opción de lanzársele encima, besarlo, y tocarlo aunque sea tan solo unos segundos antes de que Harry lo apartara de él, horrorizado y asqueado. Pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque de alguna manera necesitaba conservar a Harry. El mayor tiempo posible.

Jadeando con agitación, se separó y se acostó, derrumbándose en la cama, se cubrió el rostro con su brazo, la parte del codo, ocultando sus ojos. Estaba temblando.

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

Sin embargo, lo único que dijo fue:

—Gracias—su voz era casi tan inestable como su cuerpo, mientras su corazón latía desbocado—. Ya está bien, no hace falta…

Los mismos dedos callosos quitaron con suavidad su brazo del rostro, y aunque Harry no dijo ni una palabra, empezó a quitar la sangre de su rostro con un paño mojado y un poco frío. Su respiración seguía entrecortada, sus hombros seguían temblando y seguía tan duro como siempre que veía a Harry, pero su pecho no podía evitar sacudirse mientras se fundía en puro calor.

Esa pequeña acción lo hacía querer llorar. La manera en que la torpeza de Harry limpiaba su rostro con un paño de agua, lo hacía querer derrumbarse. Y a él no le gustaba derrumbarse.

Cuando hubo terminado y Draco ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, empezó a repartir algo que Harry había denominado "curitas" por todo su rostro, tenía tres en la mejilla, una venda en el cuello, tenía otro par por su torso desnudo y sus hombros. Y eso que ni siquiera estaba lastimado en esos lugares. Definitivamente Harry era un idiota.

Con la punta de la lengua entre medio de los dientes y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera haciendo algo terriblemente difícil, cuando lo único que hacía era repartir _curitas_ por su cuerpo. Inexplicablemente, eso era lo más adorablemente tierno que Draco había visto.

Incluso aunque en su vida no haya tenido muchas experiencias _tiernas_ ni _adorables_. Sin embargo, Harry era asombroso.

— ¿P-por qué estas llorando? —Preguntó Harry con ansiedad, pero sin alterarse por completo.

Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—No estoy llorando—dijo, sintiendo más lagrimas saladas correr por sus mejillas sonrosadas, nublándole la visión.

Harry tenía un aspecto melancólicamente triste, como si estuviera derrotado. Como si le doliera, y fuera él el que estuviera llorando, y no Draco.

Eso hizo que respirara con dificultad. Se sentía horriblemente liberador. Pero seguía siendo horrible. No podía detenerse.

—Shhh, está bien, Draco—susurró, mientras con esos suaves dedos endurecidos quitaban sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que aparecían otras y él acariciaba su mejilla. Se acostó a su lado y aunque Draco intentó darse la vuelta (porque seguía sin poder detener su incesante llanto), Harry lo atrapó justo entre sus brazos.

Estaba abrazándolo, y aunque eso se sentía terriblemente bien, y a salvo, forcejaba para escapar. Porque era tan humillante que no lo soportaba. No se soportaba.

— ¡S-suéltame! —Jadeaba, mientras sus piernas terminaron enredadas con las de Harry, al mismo tiempo que intentaba huir y desaparecer, sin poder que las lágrimas dejaran de surcar por sus mejillas.

—No. Draco… ¡ay!...n-no. Detente, basta—tomó aire y dijo: —. No voy a burlarme de ti, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Draco detuvo sus forcejeos (inútiles de todos modos; Harry era mucho más fuerte que él), pero seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Hey…—le alzó la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, a través de sus lágrimas—, no está mal que llores. Aunque me duela.

— ¿Qué te duele?

—Que llores.

— ¿P-por qué?

—Te lo diré si me dices por qué lloras.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, y recién en ese entonces, en donde Harry había tomado un respiro para responder, se había dado cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban técnicamente fundidos, enredados, mientras el calor de Harry inundaba sus sentidos de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de llorar.

Y cuando Harry lo miró de nuevo, tan intensa y profundamente, como si quisiera penetrarlo con su mirada esmeralda y conocer todos sus secretos más profundos. Aunque ese instante debió durar como dos segundos, para Draco fueran una eternidad en cámara lenta.

—Porque me importas.

En serio, Draco no sabía que su corazón podía latir así de rápido.

—Antes del Eclipse me odiabas—no podía evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo—. No puedo llegar a importarte.

Aunque sonaba una excusa muy vaga y un poco ridícula, era cierto, por cómo era Harry, sería absolutamente imposible que llegara a importarle lo suficiente. La cuestión era que, no debería doler como dolía. No debería importarle en absoluto. Pero lo hacía.

Harry sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa un poco triste.

Ambos estaban tan cerca, que Draco podía sentir la respiración y el aliento chocar sobre su rostro. Las sensaciones seguían multiplicándose y esparciéndose por su cuerpo sin control.

—No te odiaba—él frunció el ceño ante la obvia mentira—, no me mires así. Realmente dudo haberlo hecho alguna vez. Aparte, no me hubiera acostado con alguien que odiara, por muy solo que me sintiera.

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente. No supo si porque Harry había mencionado la vez que habían tenido sexo o porque le había confesado que nunca lo había odiado.

Sin embargo, preguntó lo que le estaba rondando realmente por la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes solo?

Era ridículo, El-Niño-Que-Vivió sintiéndose solo, cuando siempre estaba rodeado de gente, de sus amigos que lo querían, que lo apoyaban, rodeado por la fama. Harry era tan extraño a veces, pero era parte de su encanto. Y Draco lo sabía. Lo hacía ver más adorablemente arrebatador de lo que era.

—A veces—susurró, y él casi podía saborear el roce de labios, sus párpados temblaron sin darse cuenta—. Mis tíos me odian. De verdad. Yo también los odio, mientras no espere nada de ellos no saldré lastimado. Y aunque no quiero nada de ellos, me gustaría…me gustaría tener a mis padres conmigo. Supongo que no los extraño a ellos, a mis padres, si no a lo que nunca pudieron ser. Es algo estúpido, pero hay momentos en los que me siento tan desorientado. Me guío por mi instinto porque es lo único que tengo. Si no me cuido yo mismo, ¿quién va a hacerlo?

Harry también tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Y sus ojos verdes cristalinos hacían retorcer y calentar de igual forma la boca de su estómago.

Era precioso.

Tal vez, después de todo no eran tan diferentes como alguna vez había pensado.

—Tengo…tengo un padrino, ¿sabes? —Prosiguió—. Es genial, es la única familia que me queda, y lo quiero mucho, pero no es…no es lo mismo. Él no puede cuidarse, ni mucho menos podrá cuidarme a mí, no de la manera en que yo quiero.

— ¿Por qué?

Alzó la vista, mirándolo curioso y Harry sonrió.

—Sirius Black—fue toda su respuesta.

— ¡No me jodas!

— ¡Draco! — Le reprochó, con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Valla, tiene un poco de sentido. Después de todo, mi madre me habló de él, es parte de mi familia o algo así—no quería mencionar que lo en realidad era, un _traidor de sangre_, porque sabía que no le caería para nada bien a Harry—. Lo desterraron de su casa, o algo así. Pero, ¿no es un prófugo ahora?

—Sí, pero es completamente inocente.

Draco no preguntó nada. Es que realmente no necesitaba ese tipo de respuestas; le creía; sabía que Harry decía la verdad, no hacía falta cuestionarle con un tema todavía sensible y latente.

Sin embargo, Harry habló mucho. Y Draco se deleitó con cada palabra.

Porque cada una de ellas significaba una pequeña confianza depositada en Draco, y ahora él no hacía más que sonreír.

Le habló sobre la verdad de Sirius, no porque lo preguntara, sino porque, al parecer, Harry quería decírselo. Narró las aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos, las verdaderas, no las que salían únicamente en periódicos. Y si bien Draco había investigado (mucho, la verdad sea dicha, había buscado mucho sobre Harry), jamás podría haber sabido que la sangre…_Granger_ había tenido en sus manos un giratiempos, ni cómo lograron vencer al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado todas las veces (que en realidad se llamaba Tom Riddle, sí, un nombre espantoso en opinión de Draco), o que Harry nunca antes había sabido del Mundo Mágico hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. También le habló sobre la muerte de Diggory, mientras que se le habían escapado lágrimas mientras lo relataba, y Draco jugaba con su cabello, intentando tranquilizarlo. Porque no tenía nada para decir. Era Harry quien quería contarle aquello. Draco no podía decirle que sabía lo que se sentía, o cómo se sentía, porque no era así. Tampoco podría consolarlo, nadie podría.

Pero, tal vez Harry sólo necesitaba ser escuchado.

Lo ponía inexplicablemente contento que le estuviera confesando todo aquello a él.

Era una sensación tonta y absurda que no tenía punto de comparación.

—Ahora, ¿me dirás la razón de por qué golpeaste a ese Ravenclaw? ¿Y por qué llorabas?

Lo susurró suave, sin embargo, a Draco se le retorció el estómago con una acides propia cuando pensaba en _el tema_.

—Yo…—sacudió la cabeza, dubitativamente pensó en lo que le diría, intentando que no fuera una mentira—. Estuve t-teniendo problemas con mi familia—empezaba a respirar agitadamente y su labio temblaba al hablar; por supuesto, no era su tema favorito—. Y me enojé tanto, que sin querer mandé todo al carajo.

Harry parecía un poco impresionado. Draco no sabía si era esa una buena reacción.

—El Ravenclaw—prosiguió Draco, esta vez, susurrando—se enteró de uno de estos problemas. Del peor de todos—sus manos se retorcían ahora con nerviosismo, sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de él—. Y empezó a insultarme, dijo incluso que iban a publicar la historia…—por un momento dejó de respirar, mientras que escondió su rostro en el pecho de Harry, temblando—. Harry, te juro que si la publican me muero, yo me muero…

Su voz salía amortiguada y ahogada. Estaba desmoronándose de nuevo.

—Draco…

Harry debía de estar en una situación similar a la suya. Ninguno podía hacer nada por el otro, salvo abrazarse y evitar caer.

Y Draco nunca antes había pensado que necesitaría tanto algo como eso.

Porque, ¿qué podían hacer?

Y como Draco había acariciado el cabello de Harry (que resultaba extrañamente suave, a comparación de su aspecto de puerco espín), Harry acariciaba su espalda, casi simplemente rozando sus dedos. Se sentía increíble.

—Estoy cansado que la gente me vea como si no fuera nada—lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos grises, debían de estar cristalinos, sus pestañas estaban húmedas—. Como si sólo fuera una extensión de mi padre.

Sollozó.

—Yo tampoco quiero seguir siendo un símbolo. Ya no quiero salvar a nadie. Estoy cansado—fue la respuesta de Harry—. Y, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Refregándose los ojos, lo miró extrañado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Hacer con qué?

—Para solucionarlo por supuesto.

_Si te quedas a mi lado, tal vez pueda ser feliz por un tiempo._

Pero, como ya venía haciéndose costumbre, eso de pensar una cosa y decir otra, Draco respondió:

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Podríamos no tener otra oportunidad en la vida—Harry se mordió el labio, mientras que una mirada llena de picardía impregnó la esmeralda que eran sus ojos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó, desconfiado. Esa era la mirada de _Te Haré Cosas Malas, _la de diversión mezclada entusiasmo mal contenido, como la de un niño que planea hacer una travesura.

—Ya lo verás—canturreó Harry, mientras que con un sonoro beso en la mejilla dio por terminada la discusión, acurrucándose en la cama y contra él, cerrando los ojos.

Pero para ese entonces, Draco sólo pensaba en lo tono que era un beso en la mejilla, y lo feliz que lo hacía sentir.

* * *

_**Canción:**_Paramore - The Only Exception

Bueno, darlings, espero que les haya gustado :))

Soy una persona muy indecisa, y me invitaron a un reto del cual quiero participar. Consiste en narrar la infancia de un personaje de Harry Potter (será un one shot), y aunque yo quería, obviamente, hacer la de Draco, ese personaje ya está ocupado. Y no me decido entre Bellatrix, Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy. Me encantaría que me dejaran sus sugerencia sobre cuál les interesaría y por qué. Yo puedo hacer el de los tres, tengo maso menos las ideas armadas, pero no me decido.

Este capítulo era sumamente necesario, nos da pistas sobre Draco, y su relación con Harry se fortalece. Pero igual en el próximo las cosas se ponen mejor. ¿Qué creen que esté planeando Harry?

Nos leemos,

-Vulnera


	7. Breaking my heart

A pesar del título (digamos que es 'metafórico'), el capítulo promete mucho, yo sé que les va a gustar, lo bueno se hace esperar.

* * *

_******Eclipsis of Virgins**_

**6**

_Breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart tonight. Kissing me hard, see Valentine stars delight._

_I just wanna party tonight. We're breaking all the rules._

_But baby, it all feels so right._

_**Diez cosas que tengo **__("Tenemos, Draco, __**tenemos**__")__** que hacer antes de morir:**_

1-Ir a Roma con alguien que quiera (por consecuencia al estúpido de Potter).

2-Ir a París.

3-Tener sexo. (Sonrojo).

4-Tener sexo en una playa, o en algún lugar indecoroso y visible. (Más sonrojo).

5-Emborracharme hasta que pierda el conocimiento.

6-Probar esa hierba muggle de la todo el mundo habla, o un cigarrillo tal vez. (_"¿Quieres agregar también la palabra _suicidio_ en tu lista, Malfoy? Porque no te dejaré, ni en un millón de años que te drogues" "Que aburrido eres, Potter")_

7-Tener un grupo de seguidores, uno bien grandote, como que me aplaudan al pasar, o algo así.

8- Ir a esa cosa que Potter llamó "cine", para poder probar que los magos seguimos y seguiremos siendo superiores a los muggles. Y de paso, ya que, ir al mundo muggle para seguir probándolo.

9-Hacer un muñeco de nieve.

10-Tener una mascota (bueno, quién sabe, sólo si es capaz de estar a mi altura).

— ¿Con qué quieres empezar?

Draco meditó por unos segundos, mientras que al mismo tiempo se ataba la corbata sin mirar realmente. Todavía podía recordar cuando su madre le enseñaba a atarse la corbata, como todo un hombre. Su padre había estado demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo él mismo en persona.

—_No, así no, Draco, querido, estas enredando tus dedos sobre ella_—_y sonreía con ternura, mientras lanzaba risitas y Draco la fulminaba con la mirada_.

Draco siempre había sabido que la sonrisa de su madre era la más hermosa de todas.

Ahora casi ni siquiera podía recordarla.

La manera en que sus comisuras se levantaban levemente, mientras sus hombros temblaban por el esfuerzo de no carcajearse—porque lanzar carcajadas no era muy educado (ni fino, ni estaba permitido para ella) que digamos— y ese movimiento hacía que sus cabellos rubios bailaran. Draco podría pasarse mirándola por siempre.

Siempre le dijeron que se parecía a su padre. Antes se había enorgullecido, pensando que tal vez, podría estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Sin embargo, cuando se miraba en el espejo sentía que era la viva imagen de su madre.

Su cabello rubio con destellos platinados era tan suave como se veía, y hacía mucho que no se lo cortaba, ni acomodaba, estaba un poco largo y casi podía sentirlos rozando sus hombros. Sus pómulos estaban marcados y eran muy bonitos, tuvo que admitir. Era pálido como el papel y su piel era tan sensible como el cristal, nada recomendable; Draco amaba su piel (porque, bueno, sin ella sería algo terrible de admirar), pero tenía una hipersensibilidad extrema que lo alteraba.

Negándose a que la melancolía lo arrastrara a un mar de depresión, ignorando que su madre no le había enviado ni una sola carta desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Y si pudiera olvidar, lo olvidaría todo. Olvidaría que su madre no lo había mirado a los ojos desde que se enteró del _tema_. Siempre era El Tema.

Suspiró cansinamente. Sus dedos se habían enredado en la corbata, otra vez, no había logrado anudar una desde que sucedió, todo ese año lo había hecho con magia. Parecía ser un daño colateral, el hecho de que había perdido la única cualidad que su madre le había enseñado. De la misma manera que también había perdido a su madre.

Harry levantó la vista de la lista, que sostenía torpemente entre sus manos, a tal falta de respuesta, mirándolo entre interrogante y divertido. Sonrió al verlo, mientras que a Draco no le hacía gracia en absoluto. Pero su estómago cosquilleaba cada vez que reía.

No era justo. Simplemente no lo era. Desde que despertaron esa mañana Harry era todo sonrisas y encantos. Sonreía de tal forma, que Draco estaba seguro de que podría contar sus dientes blancos si los señalaba con el dedo, mientras que al mismo tiempo, un adorable hoyuelo bailaba en su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos brillaban como un relámpago. No debería verse jodidamente lindo. Tampoco debería hacer sentir a Draco como si cayera de un edificio y rebotara, para volver a caer. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un sube y baja de emociones, de los cual, Draco no podía controlar.

—Deberíamos empezar por la mascota, ¿no crees? Es la más sencilla de todas—habló al ver que Draco no respondía, dubitativo, mientras se mordía el labio y observaba la hoja de papel en frente de él.

Harry se veía confuso, pero él podía sentirlo contento. Hacía bastante tiempo que Draco podía percibir sus emociones y sentimientos, parecía como si vinieran a él a través de honda de transmisión, provocando que él se estremeciera. Era una sensación tan peculiar y adictiva, poder imaginar y sentir lo que Harry sentía emocionalmente. Había empezado siendo escasa y casi susurrante, imprevisible, pero cada día que pasaba se acentuaba más y más, hasta que Draco mismo había empezado a depender de las sensaciones de Harry, de darse cuenta, de que estaba leyéndolo como un poema. Porque, poder sentir la gloriosa sensación de las emociones de Harry, no le daba el privilegio de leer sus pensamientos. Era como leer un libro incompleto.

Frustrante, y alarmantemente dependiente.

Draco se había convertido en un dependiente.

Dependía de Harry, en absolutamente todo. De sus sonrisas, de su rostro, de su cuerpo (aunque no como le hubiera gustado), de su energía, de sus emociones. La propia felicidad de Draco dependía de la de Harry.

Sus sentimientos prendían de un hilo, Draco mismo prendía de un hilo tan fino, que al mínimo movimiento, Harry podría romperlo sin darse cuenta.

Observándolo, mirando cómo su cabello revuelto estaba más desordenado, la ropa desarreglada y arrugada, mientras sacaba la lengua entre medio de sus dientes, concentrado, Draco se dio cuenta de que si bien una parte de él estaba convertida en un completo desastre paranoico, había otra parte, que lo único que hacía era ronronear como un gato, de lo feliz que se sentía estar al lado de Harry.

Patético. Si lo seguía pensando terminaría por perder el juicio.

—Sí—contestó con la voz enronquecida, apartando la mirada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry acercarse—. Pero también es la más aburrida, creo agregar que es la única que escribiste en la lista.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que a Draco se le corte la respiración, Harry hizo un mohín, mientras su estómago daba un vuelco y se quedaba tenso y estático. Paralizado.

—No, yo también puse el de ir a París—Draco bufó y rodó los ojos, con un poco de nerviosismo, observando que Harry llevaba sus manos a la corbata deshecha—. Y…

— ¿Qué haces? —Lo interrumpió, alarmado.

—Atando tu corbata, está peor que la mía, y eso ya es decir—se encogió de hombros con simpleza, mientras sus dedos callosos no paraban de rozar su clavícula, en un vano intento de acomodar la prenda escarlata— ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que serías bueno en este tipo de cosas. Suenan muy tu estilo.

_Porque es lo que un padre te enseñaría._

—Las corbatas no me gustan—prosiguió, enredando aún más la prenda; Draco sólo intentaba contener sus estremecimientos, su respiración agitada y las ganas que tenía de besar a Harry, porque, estaba tan cerca, su aroma invadía sus fosas nasales, como si no pudiese captar otra cosa que no fuera ese olor tan característico; también, al mismo tiempo que intentaba luchar contra las sensaciones que lo impregnaban, la ternura que le producía lo que estaba haciendo Harry, lo que estaba contándole, y la melancolía de darse cuenta, de que, a él tampoco le gustaban las corbatas en absoluto, lo único que le gustaba, era que su madre le enseñase a atarlas—. Son como forzadas, ¿no crees? Lo siento, pero esto no está funcionando—señaló el nudo que había provocado, haciendo que Draco sonría levemente.

—Déjalo—se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, y se dejaba caer en la cama de doble plaza, desplomándose—. Después de todo, no tengo ganas de ir a clase.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—Y que, ¿vamos a fumar porros?

—Exactamente—le regaló una sonrisa lobuna, mientras Harry se carcajeaba.

—No seas ridículo. Tenemos que ir a clases, este año son las MHB. No me gusta sonar como Hermione, pero es cierto y no me agradaría repetir el año.

A Draco no le parecía conveniente mencionar que, aunque era un estudiante ejemplar y estaba en el segundo puesto de la clase, si él quería, podría dejar de hacerlo y pasaría de todas maneras el año. Su padre era muy influyente, más aún en el estado culpable en que estaba ahora. Haría lo que fuera por Draco, en estos momentos, en un intento desesperado por ser perdonado.

Así que, sólo se dio media vuelta, esperando internamente que Harry se fijara en su pomposo trasero, y agarró la almohada mientras bufaba y mascullaba: _Estúpido Gryffindor._

—Bueno, está bien, iremos al desayuno—habló Draco, sin darse la vuelta, con el rostro casi enterrado en la almohada—. Pero, por hoy no vamos a ir a clases. Quiero tachar algunas cosas de la lista, ¿qué te parece?

Cumplir con los objetivos de la lista sin Harry era demasiado solitario. No tendría sentido en absoluto.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para observarlo, Harry estaba atando sus cordones, con un poco de color rojizo en sus mejillas, mientras, que, evitaba su mirada, incluso aunque ya haya terminado de hacerlo, parecía que las zapatillas viejas y rotas eran la cosa más interesante en ese momento.

—Eh, supongo que está bien.

Después de hablar un poco más, arreglarse minuciosamente el cabello, mientras Harry bufaba y murmuraba algo que sonó a _perfeccionista_, después de arreglar su corbata con magia ante la mirada divertida de Harry, quien sonreía con picardía, y de vestirse adecuadamente con la túnica, ambos salieron por el cuadro de la hermosa joven, quien seguía mirándolos como si ella supiera algo que ellos no. Y mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo, Draco preguntó:

— ¿Cómo averiguaste esa habitación? Nunca había reparado en esta parte del castillo.

Harry pareció meditar su respuesta, porque pasó una eternidad mordiéndose el labio y buscando cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Es…un secreto—Draco frunció el ceño, en señal de disgusto, mientras que una fina línea se formaba en su labio—. No puedo decírtelo ahora, porque no me creerías, pero luego prometo mostrártelo.

A él no le hacía mucha gracia que le estuviera escondiendo algo, pero no es como si Harry confiara completamente en él, ¿o sí?

Pensar que pudo llevar a una chica a esa _holgada y espaciosa_ habitación, hacía su sangre hervir.

Draco está acostumbrado a las sensaciones se multipliquen, sobre todo si es respecto a Harry, pero el mero pensamiento lo ponía enfermo, lo descomponía. No lo soportaba. Hacía que quisiera salir corriendo a cualquier lugar menos ese, no solo se sentía traicionado, lo hacía sentirse estúpido, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, como si hubiera fracasado.

Dentro de él pequeñas agujas se clavaban y lo despedazaban todo, y eso que sólo lo estaba imaginando. Suponiendo.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle, porque realmente quería saberlo, pero la cerró inmediatamente, porque, después de todo, él no tenía derecho. No podía llegar a ser nada más que una aventura, una experiencia, eso de confraternizar con el enemigo. Jugar con él. Usarlo.

Si esa era la única manera de estar cerca de Harry, Draco podría convertirse en el muñeco que quisiera.

Se pateó mentalmente. Porque ese no había sido su pensamiento.

¿De dónde había salido, entonces?

Era como estar partido en dos, en donde las dos partes se conectaban con Harry de una manera diferente, inigualable. En donde estaba el Draco que quería hacer lo que se le diera la gana, rebelarse, lo que fuera, porque quería hacer cualquier cosa, deshacerse de una parte de la crianza Malfoy, porque ya no lo soportaba, decir que no le pertenecía a nadie. Pero el otro Draco, o lo que fuera que era ese pensamiento, estaba irremediablemente atado a Potter, ese Draco que sentía las cosas por mil, que lo único que quería hacer era complacer a Harry.

Y estar consciente de que esos dos Dracos querían controlarlo lo estaba matando.

Harry lo miraba preocupado, seguramente su guerra interna se vio visible en un momento de distracción.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Sus ojos chispeaban preocupados y afligidos.

Ahí estaba Harry Complejo de Héroe Potter.

Sonrió un poco, dándose ánimos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo va perfectamente—mintió.

Pero, al menos había algo de lo cual los dos Dracos parecían estar de acuerdo: los dos estaban perdidamente aferrados a Harry. A ambos les gustaba. Draco entero estaba que se moría por Harry.

Bueno, eso era algo.

* * *

—Ni en un millón de años, Potter.

El rumor de que Harry lo había abrazado, y había impedido que Draco despedazara a un Ravenclaw, se había esparcido por la escuela. La gente los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creérselo. Susurraban a sus espaldas, y más de uno había ido a preguntarle a Harry qué poción de adiestramiento había usado Malfoy para que lo obligue a estar a su lado. Está de más decir que si no fuera por Harry, Draco hubiera usado un par de maleficios muy efectivos, que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de dirigirse a él de esa manera. Pero, la verdad, solo bastó una mirada fulminante y helada _marca Malfoy_ para que salieran corriendo.

Los Slytherins miraban a Draco como si fuera un fenómeno, bueno, sólo algunos, los que tenían las suficientes agallas como para siquiera mirarlo. Todos parecían un poco aterrados de la explosión de Draco con el Ravenclaw, tanto, que tremían acercárseles.

Pero, claro, no faltó el estúpido que escupió:

—Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Yo te hacía más inteligente—Marcus Flint lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada y mirada burlona—. Primero Creevey y ahora Potter, ¿acaso te estás acostando con todos los Gryffindors?

Si no fuera por el agarre posesivamente fuerte de la mano de Harry en su brazo, que por cierto, le estaba cortando la circulación, le habría hecho que se tragase sus palabras. Potter debía de estar al tanto de que últimamente se dejaba llevar por los impulsos.

Debía de ser contagioso.

Se había tragado incluso su respuesta mordaz. Porque lo había ignorado olímpicamente y se había enfrascado en una conversación/discusión con Harry sobre dónde deberían ambos sentarse.

Harry insinuaba, que Draco Soy Príncipe de Slytherin Malfoy iba a sentarse en una chiquera mesa de leones. Estaba completamente loco si creía eso.

—Oh, vamos, Malfoy, ¿le temes a…?

Si Potter se iba a meter con su orgullo, que se abstuviera a las consecuencias.

— ¿Que si le tengo miedo a unos gatitos? —Preguntó irónico, alzando una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y levantando levemente las comisuras de sus labios, mientras veía a Harry entrecerrar los ojos amenazadoramente; el sensor de Draco estaba en rojo, gritándole que estaba yendo por muy mal camino, sabía que Harry se enojaría si seguía hablando, era tan ridículamente Gryffindor…sin embargo, Draco realmente no podía contenerse— Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso tú le temes a unas serpientes inofensivas?

Si los Slytherins eran algo, definitivamente no eran exactamente, lo que se dice, _inofensivas_.

Potter, sintiéndose obviamente ofendido, y Draco no solo podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel, lo veía, en su magia desequilibrándose, Potter era realmente muy impulsivo, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas chispeaban levemente furiosos, intensos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y alerta, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a atacarlo.

Mirando sus expresivos ojos intensos, Draco se había olvidado por completo de por qué estaban peleando, se sentía hipnotizado, y su cuerpo se sentía extraño, _excitado_.

¿Cómo, por el nombre de Merlín, podía llegar a sentirse excitado cuando estaban teniendo una discusión? Una ridícula discusión debía agregar, pero discusión al fin y al cabo.

Estaba temblando, tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque no sería responsable de sus acciones si seguía observando embelesado a Harry, que lo miraba furioso con aquella intensidad.

¿Harry siempre había sido así de profundo? ¿O es que ahora él estaba siendo así de sensible?

No entendía nada.

Apartó la mirada.

—Draco, ¿por qué estas tardando tanto? —Chilló la voz de Colin a su lado, sin embargo, él seguía tan desconcertado, que siguió mirando el punto fijo en el piso, con ceño fruncido—. Te guardé el asiento y todo.

— ¿Por qué deberías guardarme mi propio asiento? ¿En mi propia mesa? Tú eres el que no pertenece allí—su voz sonó más fría e impersonal de lo que habría deseado, pero estaba tenso por las emociones vividas y no quería que Potter se enojara con él, aunque resultara inevitable.

Observó al niño, con la máscara de indiferencia ya puesta, viendo cómo sus ojos claros se ponían vidriosos un segundo, pero luego supo recomponerse y le sonrió, aunque Draco todavía podía vislumbrar la tristeza en ellos.

Suspiró.

Gryffindors.

Predecibles. Todos ellos.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

No le dijo nada, no sabía cómo comportarse con ese crío insufrible, que, de alguna manera, había resultado siendo importante. No sabía qué hacer con aquellos sentimientos, que si bien, no se asemejaban a los de Harry ni por asomo, pero eran algo. Algo parecido a cariño.

Como lo que había tenido con Blaise, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

Se animó a mirar a Harry de costado, casi por el rabillo del ojo, porque en sus venas, bullía una furia inexplicable, que no era de él. Harry estaba enojado. Pero era otro tipo de enojo, no como el de recién, había un brillo posesivo en la mirada verde, mezclado con un poco de tristeza.

— ¿Sabes, qué, Draco? —Y cuando habló sonó como un siseo, un susurro furioso mal contenido. A Draco se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, cuando Harry agarró fuertemente su brazo y habló sobre su cuello—. Mejor sentémonos en Slytherin.

—B-bien—susurró, un poco atemorizado.

Y Harry seguía sosteniéndole del brazo, incluso cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

Sus dedos, que apretaban e irritaban su piel sobre la tela, quemaban y ardían como si estuviera tocándolo en todas partes.

Se sentía tan transparente, tan desnudo. Nunca había tenido muchas relaciones que digamos, un poco por aquí y otro por allá, mientras que el día del Eclipse, había, inevitablemente, perdido la virginidad con Harry Potter, y ahora, se sentía irremediablemente atado sexualmente a él.

Mientras que todo con respecto a Harry lo afectaba profundamente (sentimental y corporalmente), y ahora parecía particularmente molesto sin razón aparente, Colin se sentía herido pero seguía a su lado (como siempre desde esa noche), todo el colegio sabía que mantenía una relación, y aunque ya había especulaciones, nada estaba confirmado, aparte, claro, de que creían que Draco lo había hechizado para conseguir la simpatía del héroe. Genial. Encima, algunos le temían, bueno aunque eso siempre era satisfactorio, pero el problema era que no le temían como él quería temer, sino porque lo creían una especie de monstruo que quebraba costillas al azar. Ahora todos sabían que había sido él el que se había peleado con el Ravenclaw, y aunque se lo merecía, no quería ser tachado por una animal sin control. Porque había personas que había visto lo que realmente había sucedido, habían sido testigos de su impulsividad y ahora, estas, eran las consecuencias.

Siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero no de esa manera. Tan vulgar y vil, peleando con los puños, como un muggle.

Pero Harry lo había abrazado. Y lo había llevado a una habitación secreta, en donde lo había curado tiernamente a su manera, y en donde su relación, inevitablemente, se había fortalecido.

Draco no podía creer de que a pesar de todos esos chismes indeseados, lo volvería a hacer mil veces con tal de que Harry lo abrazase de nuevo.

Dios, que necesitado sonaba.

¿Es que, acaso, había algo que podía empeorar más aquella situación?

—Draco, ¿qué demonios significa esto? —Gritó la voz, inconfundible, de Blaise.

Doble genial.

Ahora, las cosas, sí habían empeorado.

Contuvo las ganas que tenía de estampar su rostro contra la mesa (porque eso ya pasaría a ser más que patético, a ser humillante en otros términos), y levantó su mirada gris para encontrar a los oscuros ojos de Blaise, que era casi completamente negros, que no se habían dignado a mirarlo fijamente durante…hacía ya bastante tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —espetó, con brusquedad, y sintió a Harry tensarse a su lado.

— ¿Acaso planeas traerte todo el circo de leones, o qué?

— ¿Tengo, yo, acaso, que pedirte permiso? —Susurró amenazadoramente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ante la pregunta cínica y retórica.

La mirada dolida y enfadada de Blaise le dio la respuesta de todas sus preguntas con respecto a su amistad. Blaise no debería de habérsele acercado, porque no importaba cuánto tacto pudiera tener Draco (tacto que no poseía), o cuán considerado fuera (que, en realidad, no lo era en absoluto), Blaise se sentiría dolido por todo lo que salga de su boca, por todas sus acciones. Porque la herida estaba demasiado abierta como para forzarla a cerrarla de un tirón. Demasiado latente. Y aunque Draco lo sintiera, con sentirlo no bastaba, no ayudaba en nada.

Así que, estaba bien por ahora, mantenerse alejados.

Se sentó al lado de Pansy (quien, aunque estaba tan bonita y arreglada como siempre, se la veía más cansada que nunca), murmurando cosas intangibles y volviendo a evitar su mirada. Y Draco estaba seguro de que Harry no se había relajado por completo, pero ya no estaba tan alerta. Theo estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba su café fuerte de siempre, e ignoraba a todos, como siempre, pero Draco podía garantizar, que captaba todos los movimientos de las personas que estaban en la mesa, después de todo, siempre sería increíblemente calculador.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablarle a Harry sobre cómo iba a pasar su día, unas voces, terriblemente irritantes, se adelantaron.

— ¡Harry! —Chilló la comadreja en un tono particularmente indignante— ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces, por Merlín y santo Godric, en la mesa de Slytherin?

La sabelotodo apareció detrás de Weasley, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, llevaba tres libros, con portada dura, y bien gruesos. En letra fina y plateada, el título de uno de ellos se podía leer con claridad: _Caperucita Roja._

Draco rodó los ojos olímpicamente. ¿No se les ocurriría un nombre más estúpido? Seguro que era muggle.

—Sí, Harry—habló ella, pero, al contrario que Weasley, en un tono más calmado—, ¿por qué te sientas aquí?

—Ya…ya hablamos de esto, chicos, ¿verdad? —Suspiró hondamente.

Luego rozó sus dedos con los de Draco en un intento de agarrar la mermelada de frambuesa que él sostenía, estático. ¿A qué se refería Harry con _'ya hablamos de esto'_? ¿Es que les había contado de Draco a sus amigos? Su corazón latía fuerte y el hecho de que Harry rozara su mano con los dedos, solo aumentaba su ansiedad, y casi se le resbala la mermelada de las manos.

—Harry, sé razonable…—empezó, y Draco no la conocía (y esperaba realmente nunca llegar a conocerla), pero sabía cuándo alguien empezaba con un sermón.

—No, Hermione. Basta ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Elevó un poco la voz, y Draco se alteró un poco.

Y se suponía que ese día era única y exclusivamente para ellos dos…

Él quería que ese día fuera especial. Quería cumplir algunos objetivos de la lista. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que salir tan estrepitosamente mal?

Y pensar, que si bien los recuerdos de su madre seguían presentes impregnados en su retina y memoria, con Harry se había sentido a salvo. Se había sentido magnífico y maravilloso, casi como ser protegido y cuidado.

Y ahora Colin, quien hablaba hasta de lo que no sabía, permanecía callado, Blaise volvía a estar herido, Pansy parecía ya haber perdido el juicio, o la esperanza, lo que fuera; Weasley lo miraba como si fuese excremento que le acababa de pedir casamiento, con horror e incredulidad, Granger no parecía contenta con él, Draco hasta se aventuraba a que no se fiaba de él. Incluso Theo había dejado su libro para observar la acalorada discusión del Trío de Oro. Pero lo peor de todo era que Harry se veía realmente enfadado y molesto.

Así que Draco hizo lo único que podía hacer:

Hacer el ridículo y ser impulsivo, lo que estaba haciendo últimamente. Nada propio de él. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Si él quería estar con Harry que les dieran por el culo a todos.

Porque él ya estaba cansado de que su vida sea controlada constantemente.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que se siente en la mesa de Slytherin? ¿O que se siente conmigo? ¡¿Acaso yo te reproché que pasaras demasiado tiempo con Blaise?! —Y se abstuvo de decirle _sangre sucia_ por respeto a Harry, y por evitar una pelea futura; Granger tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y lo miraba con desagrado; Draco podía escuchar el silencio en el que se había convertido el comedor— ¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman? Sé que tienes miedo, por Potter, que es tu mejor amigo, hasta yo puedo comprenderlo. Pero no aceptaré que te metas o intentes controlar a Harry, porque si él quiere incluso ser amigo de la esfinge de China, puede serlo. Y si quiere sentarse en la mesa con su antiguo 'enemigo', también puede hacerlo. Y ni tú ni nadie puede impedirlo. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Su madre? Ocúpate de tu absurdo enamoramiento con tu otra serpiente y déjanos en paz— bueno, tal vez se había pasado un poquito, pero no podía evitarlo, y notó que las mejillas de Granger se tornaron del color del rojo vivo, mientras abría grande los ojos: justo en el blanco—. Comprendo tu miedo, soy relativamente peligroso para Harry, pero, ¿sabes qué? Siempre fui una persona egoísta.

Y con esas últimas palabras, que debieron de dejar a todo el mundo estupefactos, agarró por el brazo a Harry y lo arrastró fuera del comedor, sintiendo su mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar desenfrenado.

Seguro Harry estaba enojado con él porque había sido grosero con su amiga la sangre impura, y joder, debía dejar de llamarla así, porque un día se le iba a escapar y entonces Harry sí estaría realmente cabreado.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, a lo lejos se oían los griteríos del Gran Comedor, había provocado otro enorme desastre, parecía que era lo único que hacía últimamente, fabricar desastres continuamente.

Respirando entrecortadamente, sintió las manos cálidas de Harry en sus muñecas, apartándolas de su rostro, sin embargo evitó su mirada, hasta que, de igual manera silenciosa, Harry tomó su mentón con delicadeza, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y Draco ardía.

Porque estaba tan cerca que hasta sus labios casi rozaban, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban por completo. Y Draco quería lamer sus labios hasta el cansancio, hasta dejar de respirar, quería ser follado hasta que su cuerpo cayera exhausto y no pudiera más. Quería tanto. Quería tanto con Harry. Que dolía.

Porque, no importaba cuánto deseara, cuánto anhelara, las cosas con Harry eran diferentes. Y aunque siempre había una esperanza latente, Draco no podía crearse esperanzas, porque todo dentro de él ya estaba lo suficientemente roto y desordenado como para seguir partiéndose en más pedazos.

Pedazos que no lograría reunir nunca.

—Lamento haberme pasado con tu amiga—susurró aunque no era necesario, el aire no llagaba a sus pulmones, Harry seguía sosteniendo su mentón y lo miraba fijamente, de manera indescifrable. Hasta que sonrió.

Su pecho se calentó inexplicablemente, mientras su boca se secaba.

—Sí, bueno, fuiste un poco rudo, pero está bien. Yo nunca sería capaz de decirle eso, y ella necesita un freno. No quiero que se meta entre mis cosas, aunque sea mi amiga. No quiero que se meta entre nosotros. Porque no lo entendería.

Esta vez, Draco sí sonrió. Sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban (¿o eran los de Harry?) y respiraba aire por primera vez. Sus fosas nasales volvían a estar llenas de _Harry_.

— ¿Con qué quieres empezar de tu lista? Las clases hoy no se me hacen muy atractivas.

— ¿Sexo en playa? —Sonrió burlón, viendo cómo Harry enrojecía.

—Draco…—dijo en tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué? —fingió inocencia. Potter lo miró duramente, mientras él bufaba, rodaba los ojos y suspiraba resignado— Oh, está bien. ¿Qué te parece…mmmh fumar? Y no me vengas con el cuento de la mascota porque me muero de aburrimiento, Potter.

* * *

Fumar no resultó algo prácticamente lindo, pero estaba bien.

Draco había conseguido los cigarrillos de un chico que hacía contrabando en Hogwarts, el chico tenía, literalmente, de todo, y se rumoreaba que le vendía mercancía hasta a Filch. Draco no lo creía, ese viejo amargado estaría encantado de castigarlo de manera sádica y tortuosa, y odiaba a todos los alumnos, sin excepciones. Pero, eso no quitaba el caso de que, tenía muy buenas mercancías. Draco había comprado cinco paquetes de cigarrillo (muggles, al parecer), y cinco botellas diferentes de alcohol, una de whisky de fuego, otra bebida fuerte muggle que era bastante llamativa y con un color muy fuerte, licor (del caro), un tipo de vodka llamado Smirnoff (de origen muggle, seguramente, pero estaba bien mientras fuera lo suficientemente fuerte), Coñac y vino selectivo (porque, por favor, el vino era un clásico), elegido por él, claro, Potter resultaba ser un inculto para ese tipo de cosas…y bueno, para la mayoría de las cosas.

Harry se la había pasado tosiendo de manera exagerada, mientras ponía cara de asco. Fumar no era lo suyo, principalmente porque lo estaba haciendo mal. A Draco no le había ido tan mal, había visto a su padre fumar centenares de veces, que ya se había aprendido la táctica.

—Tienes que aspirar el humo, idiota. Retenerlo y luego expulsarlo—no importaba lo que dijera, Harry seguía mirando al cigarrillo en su mano como si fuera un perro que acababa de morderlo.

Era tan adorablemente lindo.

Ambos se habían encerrado en la habitación de la muchacha bonita, que, convenientemente, tenía un balcón, en donde los dos se habían sentado en la baranda, con los pies al aire, como en la Torre de Astronomía, mientras fumaban sus primeros cigarrillos, juntos.

El cielo estaba gris. Y oscuro. Casi podía sentir la noche caer sobre ellos. Ni un rayo de sol se asomaba, sospechaba que tampoco habría estrellas en la noche.

Esas cosas lo calmaban, ahora Draco lograba entender por qué eran una droga para casi todo el mundo.

Giró su cadera, hasta que apoyó sus pies sobre el mármol frío de la porcelana del balcón, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien lo imitaba y volvía a mirar el cigarrillo como si fuera a desecharlo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se posicionó detrás de Harry, y notó que ambos tenían la misma altura, salvo por unos centímetros insignificantes, así que Draco no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado cuando rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo siempre caliente, agarrando la mano en donde estaba el cigarrillo y guiándolo con su propia mano, como si fuera un niño que le enseñan a colorear dentro de las líneas. El pecho de Harry se movía con agitación, arriba abajo, arriba abajo, pero aparte de la trabajosa respiración, no había otros signos de alteración.

Incluso aunque su propia mano esté temblando, ocasionando que la de Harry también lo hiciera, estaba hipnotizado. Llevó las manos de Harry entre sus dedos y manos propias, hasta su boca, en donde la abrió y Draco podía observar el momento exacto en donde el cigarrillo tocaba sus labios y estos humedecían levemente el papel fino, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente sobre su nuca. Y esta vez, Harry no se atragantó.

Oh, Merlín. Su cercanía, casi podía sentirlo. Estaba tan cerca de él que no podía soportarlo. Pero no podía alejarse tampoco. Y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse, y el humo dentro de Harry salía por la nariz sin que él se dé cuenta realmente.

Sus manos seguían temblando incluso aunque había dejado de tocar las manos de Harry y de rodear su cuerpo, pero ahora cosquilleaban, como si extrañaran el contacto. Y mirara en el foso oscuro que eran los ojos de Harry, porque apenas se distinguía la pequeña franja verde esmeralda, su mirada estaba tan oscurecida que Draco tenía que contener escalofríos y estremecimientos.

A veces sucedía así, Draco lo había notado, cuando se miraban, ninguno parecía capaz de dejar de hacerlo. Era como estar rodeado por la magia de Harry, por su olor, todo a través de su mirada, y cuando lo miraba a él, simplemente no tenía comparación. No había nada que igualara la mirada de Harry puesta sobre él, la manera en que lo hacía, como si todo alrededor desapareciera. Lo hacía sentirse especial, cuando él sabía que no lo era en absoluto. Que nadie lo había hecho sentir único.

Eso era lo que tenía Harry, porque cuando le hablaba, le hablaba a él, únicamente, cuando le miraba sólo lo hacía hacia tu persona, no había distracciones. Y Draco se confundía más y más.

Pero había momentos como ese, en donde Harry y él se miraban tan profundamente, que Draco se permitía, por unos instante, el beneficio de la duda, en donde en un rincón de su mente, se preguntaba, si tal vez, Harry sentiría algo parecido a lo que él sentía.

Debajo de la camiseta de Draco había una fina capa de sudor, se mordía el labio de sólo pensar si Harry lo lamía, mientras él se arqueaba y…

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? —Preguntó Harry, con la voz un poco ronca, mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la habitación, después de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo, y él lo seguía con la mirada.

Lo siguió, mirando ahora el suelo, y de repente, le pareció una idea fantástica la de beber como un poseso.

* * *

Dejó que el líquido amargo pasara como fuego en llamas sobre su garganta. Ardía y quemaba como si una hoguera brillara entre sus cuerdas vocales.

Abrió los ojos, después de tenerlos tanto tiempo cerrados. Guau. Esa cosa sí era fuerte.

Ambos se había sentado en el suelo de la habitación, en un penoso y desgarrador silencio, y habían esparcido los paquetes de cigarrillos en el suelo, junto con las botellas de alcohol, y ambos habían empezado a probar y beber mientras hacían comentarios, algunos graciosos, otros no, pero de igual forma se reían. Cuando ambos ya se sentían lo suficientemente desenvueltos a causa del alcohol, es en donde habían empezado a reír como locos y a hablar de temas triviales (y un poco ridículos, debía de agregar Draco), como también de cosas terriblemente serias, mientras sonreían y lo contaban como si fuera una broma.

—Y me sigue mirando con esos ojos oscuros llenos de dolor, y estoy tan, tan cansado, que ni siquiera tengo ganas de sentirme culpable. ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese? ¿Cómo se atreve a enamorarse de mí? —Bufó deliberadamente, mirando al mechón rubio que bailaba en el aire durante unos segundos, y la espléndida sonrisa boba de Harry—. Blaise es tan estúpido para llegar a quererme.

Porque si no reían, seguramente los dos se pondrían a llorar.

— ¿Sabías que Ron está enamorado de Hermione? —Habló Harry mientras le daba un sorbo a una de las botellas, Draco no podía definir cuál de todas, la habitación giraba y se distorsionaba; pero sí podía notar que Harry sonreía maravillosamente, mostrando esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban y tenía la camisa abierta y arrugada con las mejillas sonrojadas, él debía de estar en un estado similar.

Draco rodó los ojos, o al menos lo intento, porque se sentía un poco mareado.

Tal vez, sí estaban un poco borrachos.

—Pff, qué perspicaz, Potter. Todo el mundo lo sabe—su voz salió más arrastrada de lo normal, mientras lanzaba unas risitas—. Pero Granger está enamorada de Blaise y la comadreja sufre por eso, Pansy está enamorada de Weasley. Y Blaise está enamorado de…de mí, sí, eso creo. ¿Y tú de quién estás enamorado, Potter?

Harry lanzó una carcajada un poco fuerte, pero que de igual forma provocó escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

—No lo sé—se acostó de manera que lo miraba al revés, mientras sonreía como un niño—. ¿Tú de quién estás enamorado?

Draco sonrió.

—No se vale, yo pregunté primero.

Y Ambos se quedaron ahí, riendo como tontos, mientras se miraban, pero ninguno respondió.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo, intentando que todo dejara de girar, mientras se estabilizaba y le tendía la mano a Harry.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, mientras la tomaba. Sus dedos eran cálidos.

¿Por qué Harry era tan cálido? ¿Era su sensación o ya tenía una erección?

Su estómago burbujeaba y se sentía adormecido.

—Es hora. Vamos a la Torre.

— ¿En serio? Pero si yo solo iba como una excusa para estar contigo.

Su pecho se calentó y sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

—Pero yo quiero ir igual—replicó, y arrastró a Harry afuera de la habitación, escuchando levemente la risita de la mujer del cuadro, y lo dirigía a pasos torpes y descoordinados a la Torre de Astronomía.

—Ni siquiera hay estrellas esta noche. Seguro va a llover. Nos vamos a mojar.

Draco podía imaginar las mil y una maneras en las que se podrían, ambos, _mojar_.

Soltó una risita ante el mero pensamiento.

—No importa. Yo quiero ir.

A tropezones y risas mal disimuladas, de la mano, llegaron hasta la Torre más alta del castillo.

Afuera ya había empezado a llover.

Jadeando y con las mejillas ardiendo, sintiendo su camisa abierta, mientras su garganta invadida todavía con el sabor al licor francés que había estado tomando, le sonrió a Harry espléndidamente, mientras se sentaba en la ventana de siempre, sintiendo su cabeza girar un poco.

Harry lo imitó.

La lluvia rompía sobre ellos. Pero a Draco no le importaba realmente. Se sentía bien. Humedecía su ropa y dentro de poco estaría titiritando de frío, aunque tal vez no lo sentiría por los efectos del alcohol, quién sabe. Estar ahí con Harry era lo único que importaba.

— ¿Qué más cosas quieres tachar en la lista? Lo de la mascota es simple, podemos ir a Hogsmeade y elegir una—empezó a hablar Harry, y Draco se quedó mirando las gotitas de agua que rebotaban sobre sus labios—. Creo que lo de París y Roma será lo más difícil, en las vacaciones tal vez. Y, ¿qué hay con lo del grupo de seguidores? Joder, Draco, eso sí puede ser complicado, ya tienes a tus seguidores de Slytherin, que te idolatran como si fueras un Príncipe—siguió hablando, sin percatarse que Draco lo estaba mirando embobado, mientras se lo follaba con los ojos, porque, maldición, Harry estaba empapado, con los mechones oscuros húmedos y pegados a la frente, ambos llevaban sólo la camisa de la escuela, por ende que se le transparentaba todo, su rostro también estaba lleno de gotitas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, la respiración de Draco se agitaba con solo mirarlo, se calentaba de sólo mirarlo, de hecho, su polla ya estaba dura, más de lo normal—. Aparte, yo soy tu único seguidor, eso debería bastarte.

Harry no tenía idea de las ganas que Draco tenía de besarlo. Y diciendo cosas así, no estaba ayudando mucho a su auto control.

— ¿Por qué dices cosas como esa? — _¿No ves que me estás matando?_

Harry se dio la vuelta, y lo miró serio, penetrante, como solo Harry sabía hacerlo. Se mordió el labio y Draco tembló.

Estaban cerca, sus cuerpos rozaban, como siempre, la ventana era bastante estrecha.

Draco quería tocarlo.

Se quedó embelesado, mirándolo, sintiendo la saliva acumularse en su boca y sus labios secarse, y mojarse por la lluvia, observando sus labios gruesos y sus ojos verdes. Seguirlos continuamente con la mirada.

Tensión. Tensión. Tensión.

No podía soportarlo. Estaba temblando. Quería besarlo. Y él también estaba mirándolo. Su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho si no menguaba sus latidos.

Tentativo, Harry se acercó lentamente a él, y tragando saliva, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, pero con la mirada profunda y decidida, mojado por la lluvia, sus manos rodearon el rostro de Draco, que ardía y susurró sobre sus labios:

—Porque...Draco, me gustas mucho. Me encantas.

Y lo besó.

* * *

_**Canción:** _Breaking My Heart - Lana Del Rey.

¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

¿Reviews?

No sean malos conmigo XD, disculpen la tardanza.

Nos leemos,

-Vulnera


	8. Without You

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Estuve enferma y estoy terminando de curarme (de hecho, desgraciadamente, he perdido un par de exámenes), y tengo varios fics que hacer, espero ponerme al tanto. Ojalá esperen el capítulo de todas maneras. Estoy inexplicablemente orgullosa de cómo salió, me atrevo a decir que es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_******Eclipsis of Virgins**_

**7**

_Without You_

_Puedo ser tu muñeca de porcelana si quieres verme caer_

Draco no sabía si la razón habían sido las burbujas en su estómago que no paraban de elevarlo, o la nicotina inyectada en su cuerpo que lo relajaba, aunque después de todo, estaba con Harry, ¿en serio pensaba que un par de cigarrillos podrían tranquilizarlo? Joder, por supuesto que no.

O si porque nunca en su vida había deseado algo como lo había deseado a Harry, o simplemente porque era _Harry_, sea lo que fuere, Draco se derritió por completo.

Fue como si naciera para ser besado por Harry. Como si estuviera esperando toda la vida por ellos, por sus labios carnosos. Dentro suyo algo se rompía, y se volvía a arreglar, y se volvía a romper, como un círculo. Sin fin. Todo explotaba y se sentía temblar.

Estaba temblando.

Fue como si el mundo entero se detuviera y al mismo tiempo pasara en cámara rápida, y luego lento otra vez. Demasiadas emociones. Draco estaba sintiendo demasiado. Más de lo normal. Algo no estaba bien, no estaba permitido sentirse tan atado a alguien.

Si estaba mal, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Harry estaba nervioso, incluso con el alcohol fluyendo por sus venas. Su corazón palpitaba casi tan rápido como el de Draco, y Draco podía sentirlo como el suyo propio, como si lo tuviera en su mano. A pesar de su torpeza tan característica, estaba decidido, determinado, no había vuelta atrás. Ambos estaban encerrados en un punto no retorno que no hacía más que girar, que no iba a hacer nada más que girar.

Harry movió sus labios sobre los suyos, que con el cortocircuito de su cuerpo no podían moverse, agresivo, brusco, como si no permitiera un no por respuesta. Y a Draco le encantaba.

Los estremecimientos se convirtieron en escalofríos cuando sentía los labios de Harry moverse fuertemente contra los suyos, sabían a vodka y licor, agridulce y fuerte, adictivo, lo embriagaba, y estaba seguro de que no era solo por el alcohol. Podía sentir también el sabor de la lluvia rompiendo en ellos y los relámpagos sonando en el cielo, estallando.

Draco estaba desarmándose por completo esa noche.

Requiriendo de todo su energía vital Draco le respondió el beso, porque era imposible no hacerlo, no cuando lo único que había hecho después de haber estado con Harry era volver a probar sus labios de nuevo, ser suyo de nuevo, estar con él de nuevo, y si era posible, lo más prolongado posible. Porque sentía que nunca podría cansarse de él.

Era imposible cansarse de Harry.

Resultaba completamente inevitable sentirse de esa manera atraído hacia Harry.

Casi automático. Como un imán.

_Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro._

— ¡Arhg! —Draco gimió dentro del beso, retomándolo más agresivo y fue como si Harry hubiera estado esperando su reacción, porque le mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con los ojos oscuros y más dilatados que haya vistió jamás, como un animal salvaje. Draco podría correrse con solo mirarlo a los ojos, observar esos ojos, oscuros, como rendijas, y con sólo una pequeña y fina línea esmeralda alrededor de la oscuridad.

Sus músculos se contrajeron. Mientras que volvía a estar húmedo, realmente húmedo. Su erección estaba tan dura que dolía.

Incluso en un momento así no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Como si no pudiesen creer lo que tenían enfrente.

Harry lo agarró con brusquedad por la camisa empapada y arrugada, mientras que él se sentía como un trapo y se dejaba guiar. Estaba adormecido. Tenía la boca abierta y su saliva estaba acumulándose, no podía evitarlo, Harry se veía tan insoportablemente monstruoso, sus mejillas ardían, podía sentirlo a través del frío que cortaba su piel y calaba sus huesos, sus labios estaban vacíos y helados sin el calor de los de Harry, sus pestañas dolían y hacía calor.

Todo quemaba. Las manos de Harry quemaban. Manos que furiosamente lo estrellaron contra la pared más cercana, cortándole la respiración. Dejándose hacer.

La posibilidad de huir ni siquiera vagaba por su mente. No en ese momento. Cuando estaba convirtiéndose mantequilla derretida con el simple toque de Harry.

Con manos temblorosas como todo su cuerpo, Draco acarició su mejilla, casi rozándola, como si tuviese miedo de que lo apartase, con sus dedos finos, fríos y más pálidos que nunca, recorrió su rostro entero acompañado de la respiración errática de Harry y de sus estremecimientos, mientras se maravillaba del tacto, y de que a pesar de la lluvia y el frío, Harry seguía siendo tan cálido como el sol.

Con esos mismos dedos que prácticamente no sentía debido al frío y su piel hipersensible, rozó los labios de Harry sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada penetrante y oscurecida que no hacía más que derrumbarlo. Harry sacó la punta de la lengua hasta que lamió uno de sus dedos y con ese toque, su cuerpo ardió en llamas, mientras absorbía con su boca y llenaba el dedo de saliva, y Draco jadeaba, porque sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar y el aire no circulaba con precisión. Y, joder, ¿por qué Harry tenía que lamer su dedo y llenarlo de saliva como si estuviera absorbiendo _otra cosa_?

Su cabeza chocó contra la pared, mientras intentaba morderse el labio, pero prácticamente se le resbalaban las palabras, y no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Todo giraba.

—Harry—gimió. No era consciente de que estaba llamándolo, pero su nombre salía de sus labios, casi de forma aguda y suplicante—. Harry.

—Oh, joder, Draco—suspiró sobre sus labios abiertos, mientras volvía a comerle la boca.

Podría hacerse adicto a sus labios, a sus besos. La manera en que los movía brusca y torpemente sobre los suyos, desesperado y ansioso, todo era tan descoordinado que las respiraciones ahogadas se escuchaban y rebotaban contra las paredes. Las lenguas se mezclaron y Draco no sabía en qué momento había abierto la boca, los sonidos de succión electrizaban su cuerpo, lo hacían temblar, lo desconectaban, todo era mucho. Agresivo. Fuerte. Y él le estaba correspondiendo.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Harry, mientras gemía dentro del beso, y Harry agarraba su trasero con las manos, apretándolo. Su cabello era suave, siempre se veía tan descuidado y rebelde, pero se sentía tan bien entre las manos de Draco. Como el terciopelo.

Nunca había besado así a alguien. De hecho no había besado a muchas personas. Y Pansy no contaba como persona, era su amiga, pero besaba terriblemente mal. El día que la llevó al Baile de Navidad en cuarto año, él fue prácticamente forzado. Y se había liado con un par de chicas de Ravenclaw, pero nunca había sentido la chispa. Era exactamente igual que besar a cualquiera. Soso y sin sentido.

Fue cuando se preguntó si él tenía una idea sobrevalorada del sexo o el amor. O tal vez, algo andaba mal con él. Y seguramente le hubiera dado un ataque pensando que tenía impotencia, pero se masturbaba casi tres veces al día, en su cuerpo no había nada malo. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Tal vez estaba apresurándose un poco. Sólo tenía quince años, pero él quería probarlo todo, conocer todos los sabores, todos los colores, todas las chicas, tener experiencia. Porque, sin su familia, sin el prestigio, sin la creencia que inflaba su ego, ¿qué le quedaba? No tenía nada. No había nada que perder.

Pero con Harry todo se sentía _bien_.

—Draco…—susurró—. Draco—mordió su labio, en una pausa del beso desenfrenado, estirando su carne y soltándola después, mientras descargas de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo; ya era la segunda vez que le mordía el labio, Draco tenía la sospecha que le encantaba hacer eso. Tal vez hasta había soñado con hacérselo a Draco, tal vez Harry lo deseaba con tanta locura como él…

No podía volver a mirar sus ojos, porque volvería a perderse en él, volvería a caer con fuerza, así que lo besó con fuerza, mezclando y fundiendo sus labios. Podía sentir a Harry derretirse bajo su toque. Apretó sus piernas alrededor, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran y su cuerpo se arqueara como un gato.

Dios, la manera en que se sentía.

Como si naciera únicamente para eso. Como si bebiera y comiera de las caricias de Harry, de sus labios, de su respiración.

—Más…más, Harry, más.

Su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar, dentro suyo explotaban las emociones, sentía que iba a quemarse y arder en llamas. Todo eso no podía ser real.

Porque podía sentirlo todo. Como si fuera una criatura. Absolutamente todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos. La manera en que Harry lo besaba con fervor, como si fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir, comiéndose su rostro, absorbiendo todo de él, su respiración errática y acelerada, sintiéndose feliz, aliviado de alguna manera, pero no podía respirar, todos sus sentidos se concentraban en Harry, en cómo lo tocaba, y dejaba calor cosquilleante en esa parte del cuerpo, marcándolo. Podía sentirlo todo.

Incluso la manera en que Harry se sentía, mientras que esos sentimientos se mezclaban con los suyos, y mientras se besaban, todo se fundía, todo se derretía. Alrededor todo caía.

Y su voz. La voz de Harry era gloria. Erizaba los pelitos de la nuca y le ponía la piel de gallina.

Todo Harry lo paralizaba, lo desarmaba, no le dejaba alternativa.

Todo con Harry se sentía tan bien. Tan a salvo.

—Harry—gimió dentro del beso, sintiendo un hilo de saliva caer por su barbilla. Harry lo miró y todo empezó a dar vueltas otra vez, su corazón no paraba de latir—. Harry, fóllame.

Draco lo escuchó jadear, mientras lo separaba de la pared y ambos caminaban sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, Draco sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo, moriría, el hilo se cortaría, y todo desaparecería. Sin mencionar que, no quería dejar de tocarlo.

Los anteojos de Harry estaban empañados y torcidos, tenía la boca abierta y respiraba con agitación, su tacto era desesperado y ansioso, pero sus manos temblaban, como si temiese romper algo. Lo trataba como algo importante, especial, mientras que al mismo tiempo era deseado con intensidad, como si no pudiese controlarse. Y a Draco le fascinaba esa sensación.

Era abrasador. Desgarrador. Y al mismo tiempo lo desmoronaba.

Chocaron contra el cuadro de la hermosa mujer, Harry masculló la contraseña entre jadeos, y Draco pudo escuchar levemente cómo la mujer se reía descaradamente. Hasta que los brazos cálidos de Harry lo alzaron en el aire y lo tiraron a la cama, el cuadro se cerró. Y Draco apretaba en un puño la sábana, para acabar los gemidos que saldrían de su boca en descontrol, su polla estaba dura.

Se sentía inmovilizado, sus músculos no respondían, quería tocarlo, quería pasar sus manos por su abdomen, morderlo como tanto había imaginado, pero no lograba moverse. Después de haber soñado tanto con ese momento y ahora no lograba ni un músculo. Patético.

Sin embargo, a Harry parecía encantarle. Estaba agitado, y Draco escuchaba la ropa caer al suelo. Tragó saliva. Ver el cuerpo de Harry desnudo le producía estragos en su interior, su corazón palpitaba de forma desbocada, sentía que podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. En la habitación lo único que se escuchaban eran puros jadeos, y aunque Draco intentara calmarse, sentía una capa de sudor corriendo por su espalda. Esos instantes en que Harry lo había dejado en la cama hecho un ovillo, tal como lo lanzó, fueron suficientes como para permitirle pensar.

¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry? ¿Y si se daba cuenta que ya no era lo que había estado deseando? ¿También se acostaba con todas las personas con quien compartía unos tragos? ¿Y si Harry…no lo quería en realidad?

_¿Querer?_

Su respiración se cortó al instante en que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras. Sus labios se secaron por completo, y su cuerpo se sentía frío como el hielo. ¿Era si quiera posible sentirse tan vacío sin el calor de Harry? ¿Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era posible? ¿Cuánto poder le estaba dando a Harry para destruirlo por completo?

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—Estas temblando—la voz de Harry se sintió como una caricia, su cuerpo sentía cada sílaba, como si le mandara ondas a través del placer. Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron al instante, volvía a entrar en el trance, volvía a perderse en Harry. Con él podía ser capaz de olvidarlo todo.

Casi imperceptiblemente alzó el rostro, topándose con la vista desnuda de Harry. Su cuerpo se calentó, como si Harry estuviera tocándolo, el calor que de su cuerpo emanaba, la magia que realizaba sin darse cuenta, parecían ser suficientes para excitarse. No había nada cubriéndolo. Draco lo sentía nervioso, escuchaba levemente su corazón palpitando con frenesí.

—Nunca he hecho esto con nadie—susurró, y Draco se derritió por el tono de sus palabras, la absurda felicidad que lo inundó no tenía precio en absoluto.

Fue como si sus dudas desaparecieran por completo esa noche.

En ese momento. En ese instante. _Ahora_, Harry era suyo por completo.

Su cuerpo era bastante diferente al de Draco, estaba ligeramente bronceado, no esa palidez enfermiza que él tenía, sus hombros eran más anchos y no era tan delgado como Draco, seguía teniendo una figura espectacular, pero ese año Draco se había descuidado especialmente. Sin embargo, se encargó de beber la imagen de Harry desnudo y abochornado, con las mejillas incendiadas, mostrando su masculinidad, con la polla bien erguida, dura y erecta, era ligeramente más gruesa que la suya y tal vez (sólo tal vez) era unos centímetros más grande que la de Draco. Él mismo se encargó de no perderse absolutamente ningún detalle, por más minucioso que fuera, sus tetillas tenían un adorable color café con leche, su cabello se veía más desordenado que nunca, estaba agitado y tenía los ojos oscuros.

Joder, Harry se veía hermoso.

Daban ganas de comérselo entero.

Draco lo miró con ojos vidriosos, sintiéndose estúpidamente indefenso, se mordió el labio y apartó la vista. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer en esos momentos, se sentía tan nervioso que podría explotar.

Fue como si la imagen de un Draco nervioso y avergonzado fuera demasiado para Harry, porque se le lanzó encima y calló arriba de él, chocando sus erecciones, provocando un gemido de ambos.

Empezó a quitarle la ropa como si fuera un animal furioso y hambriento, porque estaba prácticamente desgarrando sus ropas, dejándolas arrugadas y hasta rotas y rajadas. La brisa contra el contraste de su cuerpo era casi imperceptible comparada con el calor de Harry, que lo embriagaba por completo.

Harry empezó a besarlo lenta y tortuosamente, fue lo peor, era como caer de un precipicio de lo eufórico que se sentía, besándolo lento y profundo hacía que su corazón se desbocara con cada lamida, con cada respiración.

El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele de la garganta, iba a correrse.

—N-no, todavía no.

Draco emitió un lloriqueo (del cual si no estuviera tan jodidamente duro, se avergonzaría), y su visión se borró al instante en que rodaba los ojos cuando Harry apretó levemente su polla, pero sí lo suficiente como para detener una vergonzosa eyaculación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tan descontrolado. No podía medir sus sentimientos, ni sus acciones.

Se tapó el rostro con sus temblorosas manos, sintiéndose desfallecer cuando Harry empezó a acariciar su erección, de arriba abajo, lentamente. Su rostro ardía, no podía creer que estuviera gimiendo así de fuerte, que fuera a correrse con tan solo la mano de Harry por unos instantes. Su cuerpo vibraba por completo.

— ¡Ahh! B-basta, para. Detente—sollozó , de forma ahogada y casi estrangulada cuando Harry apretó delicadamente con su pulgar la punta de su miembro, no podía formular una palabra sin jadear o gemir. Sintió a Harry posicionarse entre sus piernas, provocando un estremecimiento arrasando con su cuerpo entero, mientras apretaba la sábana en un puño y abría sus piernas para darle espacio—. V-voy a correrme.

Sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, demasiado placentero, simplemente demasiado. Arqueó su cuerpo, de tal manera que pensó que se iba a doblegar, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y los dedos de sus pies se doblaban.

—Ahh—gimió entrecortadamente, le faltaba el aire, todo empezaban a girar otra vez—. H-Harry… ¡aahh!

No sabía en qué momento sus caderas habían empezado a moverse alrededor de la mano de Harry, como si estuviera follándola, pero eso estaba dándole más y más fricción, hasta que su cerebro hizo un pequeño cortocircuito, sus músculos se tensaron por completo mientras lanzaba un largo y agudo gemido, arqueándose, todo se distorsionó y desapareció por completo en esa franja de segundos. Sintió su semen chocando contra su mentón y manchando su mejilla.

Su cuerpo quedó laxo, como una muñeca de trapo, y sintiéndose completamente relajado miró a Harry, sorprendiéndose de su expresión oscurecida y extraña. Tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con agitación, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que Draco temía por un instante, que se le fuera a partir. Parecía como si sufriera un gran dolor.

— ¿Qu…?

Pero fue interrumpido por un beso agresivo, los labios de Harry chocaban contra los suyos y mordían y lamían todo lo que tenían delante, Draco no tardó ni un segundo en corresponderle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y hubiera estado comiéndole la boca a Harry Potter toda la vida. Lo estaba besando tan fuerte que dolía, estaba lastimándolo y a juzgar por el sabor metálico, estaba haciendo sangrar a su labio.

Se separó bruscamente, sin darle a Draco tiempo para acostumbrarse, sintiéndose atontado y adormecido a causa del beso, lo miró fijamente, Harry parecía un poco enfadado y refunfuñado. Había estado aguantando, respiraba la boca, y lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más endemoniadamente hermosa, y por eso debía ser castigada.

— ¿T-tienes idea de lo que estás haciéndome? —Susurró sobre su oído, haciendo que su aliento choque contra él, provocando estremecimientos en su cuerpo, volvía a convertirse en una masa temblorosa ante el más mínimo tacto de Harry, ante sólo su cercanía. Sus cuerpo estaban pegado, y la erección de Harry goteaba, dura, contra su muslo. Harry lo miró a los ojos, y a él se le cortó la respiración: dentro de esos enigmáticos ojos verdes transmitía la misma guerra interior que Draco mostraba, se lo veía atormentado—. Corriéndote de esa forma—sus rostros prácticamente chocaban, ahora el aliento de Harry daba en lleno en sus labios. Su voz era ronca y profunda—. ¿Cómo pretendes que me controle si te arqueas debajo de mí como un gato en celo? La menara en que gemías, dios, Malfoy, realmente quieres matarme.

Su cuerpo volvía a excitarse con el toque de cada una de sus palabras, era terciopelo azul contra él, los ojos verdes parecían casi haber desaparecido debajo de tanta oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Harry le sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que Draco nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando se habían hecho, ¿amigos?, personas cercanas. Era una sonrisa depredadora, tan Slytherin. Su entrada se dilató de solo observarlo.

Empezó a besarle el cuello, sin decir ninguna otra palabra, y él gimió alto por la intrusión. Llenó su cuello de saliva y marcas, mientras Draco intentaba calmarse, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y mordiéndose los labios, dejándolos rojos, intentando acallar los gemidos (tan malditamente vergonzosos). Harry sopló sus sensibles tetillas rosadas, y él se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, se tapó el rostro con las manos, que le temblaban, al igual que todo el cuerpo, sus dientes de manera lenta mordieron y jalaron una de ellas, como si supiera que lo había estado deseando, él se arqueó automáticamente.

Lo escuchó reírse sobre su tetilla, a la cual había mordido, mientras estimulaba a la otra con los dedos. Se tapó la boca con los dedos, en vano, porque sin poder evitarlo, los gemidos salían de su boca en descontrol.

Con la lengua lamió y absorbió su tetilla rosada, dejándola completamente erecta, sin dejar de apretar la otra en círculos. Era una exquisita tortura, no podía soportarlo. Él seguía arqueándose y gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, los dedos que tenía en la boca se le llenaron de saliva, casi sin darse cuenta. Harry dejó su trabajo con sus sensibles pezones, y lo miró profundamente, con un destello de diversión en esos ojos oscuros.

Su vista cortaba la respiración.

Tan sexy…

—Prepárate.

Estaba tan embobado y adormecido mirándolo embelesado, que la pregunta, por más que la formulara una y otra vez en su mente, no le encontraba sentido.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprenderlo, mientras tragaba saliva.

— ¿Qué…quieres d-decir?

Harry le regaló una sonrisa lobuna, llena de picardía, como si estuviese divirtiéndose a su costa, y él no estaba enterado del chiste. ¿Desde cuándo eso lo ponía tan caliente? Harry se veía ardiente y desgarrador, como si fuera un experto, un animal salvaje que juega con su presa sin abstenerse.

Guió sus dedos inevitablemente salivados y húmedos hasta su culo, y presionó levemente uno dentro de su entrada.

— ¡Ahh! —Abrió los ojos, genuinamente sorprendido, y abochornado al captar el real significado de las palabras de Harry.

Oh, dios, eso era tan…tan vergonzoso. No se reconocía a sí mismo, no le daría pena hacerlo con otra persona que se lo pidiera, no se paralizaría si no fuera Harry, no sentiría tanto si no fuera por Harry, no sería tan patético y tonto si él no estuviera. Si no fuera Harry quien le está susurrando cosas al oído. Quien lo estaba tocando. Y se sentía tan bien, pero descontrolado, que fuera Harry quien lo hiciera.

Metió uno de los dedos dentro de su cuerpo, de la mano que Harry sostenía, hundiéndolo lentamente, sintiendo su cara contraerse de dolor y placer, por un momento, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Era extraño. Siempre la sensación era rara, incómoda. Pero Harry estaba a su lado, mirándolo como si quisiera comérselo entero, conteniéndose, con una expresión tan exquisita, que Draco se olvidó del dolor.

¿Era posible sentirse así hacia otra persona? Querer abrazarla y retenerla en sus brazos por siempre. Las emociones lo desbordaban.

Incluso sentía su magia saliéndose de control.

Se mordió el labio, mientras un segundo dedo entraba en él, y los movía, en forma de tijera y adentro y afuera. La mirada de Harry técnicamente lo follaba con los ojos. Se sentía tan bien, ser deseado, sobre todo por la persona que más querías. Le encantaba, la expresión de Harry, entre dolor y placer, ese hambre en su mirada, le daba el mismo poder que Draco le entregaba.

Cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, besó a Harry, abriendo la boca cuando su lengua delineó sus labios, en un permiso mudo, ambas lenguas se mezclaron, enredándose y llenándose de saliva, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, electrizándolo por completo. Absorbía su boca, se bebía sus gemidos, porque Harry era torpe y brusco, pero besaba como los dioses. Era lento y profundo, haciendo saltar a su corazón, que no paraba de latir con rapidez.

De improvisto Harry quitó los dedos de su culo, que en ningún momento del beso habían dejado de moverse en su interior, provocando un jadeo, se posicionó entre sus piernas, agarrando el cabecero de la cama y sin despegar los ojos de los de Draco, lo penetró.

Esta vez, a comparación de la primera vez que ambos lo habían hecho (perdiendo la virginidad por consecuencia), fue más lento y dedicado. Fue suave, Harry estuvo especialmente cuidadoso. Besándolo con las respiraciones entrecortadas de por medio, para distraerlo del dolor punzante, a pesar de que se moría por moverse sin piedad dentro de él (se notaba en su mirada contenida y hambrienta), acariciando con dedos temblorosos, el cuello, su cabello, sus mejillas. Draco se sentía tan protegido que el dolor, que hormigueaba levemente, pasó a segundo plano.

—No puedo. Perdón, Draco. Pero no…n-no puedo más…—y lo empezó a embestir con fuerza, mientras que él gritaba en cada una de ellas.

Quemaba. Ardía. Desgarraba. Y se llevaba todo en su interior.

Pero que fuera Harry quien lo penetrara, que fuera su polla la que salía y entraba continuamente de su trasero, que fuera él por quien Draco gemía en descontrol, lo hacía sentir bien, lo llenaba de una manera inexplicable, y que nunca antes había pensado que podía llegar a necesitar con desesperación.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, profundo, se sentía como el cristal, tan frágil. Entregado. Completo y lleno.

Arañó la espalda de Harry, mientras arqueaba el cuello y su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, gimiendo de manera estrangulada _Harry_, no sonó como él, Draco nunca había pensado que en el sexo sería tan diferente, tan expresivo. Pero no podía evitarlo, no con Harry mordiéndole el cuello. En la manera en que lo penetraba. Tan deliciosamente.

Apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Harry, mientras que aumentaba la rapidez de sus penetraciones, sentía la boca seca y la saliva acumulándose, y un hilo de saliva correr por su barbilla, sus mejillas debían de estar tan rojas como las de Harry en ese momento, quien tenía una expresión de placer infinito, con la boca abierta, jadeando, y lanzando gemidos, mientras lo tocaba, con gotitas de sudor por su cuerpo. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello negro, mientras se deleitaba con el sonido de las bolas de Harry chocando contra su trasero.

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

—Ahh—gimió estruendosamente, cuando Harry tocó un punto especialmente placentero dentro suyo, algo que hizo que rodara los ojos y arqueara por completo su cuerpo—. ¡Harry! Ahí, otra vez, ahí… ¡ah! Sí. _Joder_, sí.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al ver su reacción, y siguió golpeando continuamente ese punto, una y otra vez. Lo estaba matando. Harry también se veía como si fuera a morir de placer.

—Maldición, Draco—jadeó sobre su oído, delineando con su lengua el camino de su oreja provocando estremecimientos en él. Sus gemidos se hacían más continuos, jadeaba para buscar aire, todo a su alrededor volvía a dar vueltas, mareándolo de la manera más placentera que nunca había experimentado, sus bolas dolían de la presión, en su estómago había un pequeño charco de pre semen, mientras que al ritmo de las embestidas, su polla se balanceaba—. Te ves…tan jodidamente…, dios, te sientes tan bien.

Las penetraciones de Harry se volvían cada vez más erráticas e imprecisas, pero su cuerpo seguía recibiendo descargas eléctricas con fuerza, y no podía parar de gemir. Harry mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, como tanto parecía gustarle, mientras que una de sus manos arañaba su espalda y la otra jalaba bruscamente sus cabellos negros, mientras apretaba su entrada alrededor de la polla de Harry, y ambos por unos instantes se quedaron sin respiración. Mirándose. Harry eyaculó dentro de su cuerpo, podía sentir el líquido en su interior. Draco volvió a correrse, manchando su abdomen, otra vez. Y ni siquiera se había tocado.

Se había corrido con tan solo la polla de Harry en su culo.

No podía razonar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta lo erótico que era el pensamiento, estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera pensar. No podía moverse. Jamás se había sentido tan relajado y exhausto en su vida. Era un tipo de tranquilidad que quería guardar en su memoria. Por las dudas si jamás volvía a tenerla.

Harry seguía provocándole sentimientos que nadie había logrado hacerle sentir.

Había hecho el amor con Harry Potter. No. Corrección. Había tenido sexo con Harry Potter. Con Harry.

Ya se habían acostado antes. Pero se sintió como si fuera la primera vez.

Se había sentido tan real, que Draco no podría fingir en la mañana que nada había sucedido.

Mientras sus párpados se cerraban, en su mano entrelazada con la de Potter, había un hilo plateado, que los unía. Como una cadena. Sin embargo, cuando parpadeó con cansancio, casi levemente, el hilo había desaparecido.

Debía de ser un simple destello de la luna.

_Hoy había luna llena._

Las cortinas flameaban suavemente, mientras la luz de la luna caía sobre ellos, como la primera vez.

* * *

Su corazón palpitaba de una manera tan profunda, que resultaba doloroso.

A veces sucedía así.

Cuando podía sentir cada preciso latido, hondo y lento. Era una sensación extraña.

Pero no imaginó que sus latidos lo despertaran en medio de un sueño profundo.

Pero, esto era diferente. Draco podía sentirlo. Dolía. Sus sentidos aumentaban cada vez más. Seguía relajado, con una sensación de armonía absurda que sólo había sentido con Harry, y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero podía escucharlo.

_Thum. Thum. Thum._

Golpeteando contra su pecho, en sus oídos, captándolo a la perfección, en su mente retumbando. En su pecho, sintiéndolo.

_Pum. Pum. Pum._

El golpeteo era tan insistente y constante que resultaba insoportable, sus párpados temblaron al abrirse, como el aleteo de una mariposa, y observó al cuerpo enroscado junto al suyo.

Harry estaba acurrucado, abrazándolo como un oso de peluche, aferrándose a él de tal forma que Draco se enterneció. Su cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho y enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si temiese que Draco escapara. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada, su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, se lo veía completamente indefenso. Y adorablemente tentador.

Draco se permitió observarlo, ahora que podía, deliberadamente.

Sus largas pestañas negras sobresalían de su rostro, todavía juvenil y adolescente. Harry tenía una belleza tan torpe y única que resultaba encantadora.

Su cabello negro azabache jamás había estado peor, con los mechones fuera de lugar y desordenados. Draco acarició con delicadeza el pelo, enredando sus finos dedos en la mata negra. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan suave?

Harry se acomodó entre su cuerpo y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Draco daría lo que fuera porque ese momento durara por siempre.

Debía prepararse mentalmente para la reacción que tendría Harry. Debía de acostumbrarse a la idea de que Harry solo había tenido un polvo con él. Que no se volvería a repetir. Draco solo sería la muñeca con la cual se divirtió.

El dolor punzante de su cabeza no se comparaba con el de su pecho, que se apretaba dolorosamente. Antes, lo había despertado el sonido del pulso de Harry y el palpitar de su propio corazón (sí, incluso él se sorprendía de su sensibilidad), pero ahora todo parecía haber desaparecido, llevándose lejos la tranquilidad cegadora.

Un flash se disparó, despertándolo por completo. Se alarmó y buscó el origen del ruido.

— ¡Colin!

—Hola, Draco.

Creevey y su maldita costumbre de llamarlo por su nombre.

Sin embargo, eso era algo mínimo comparado con el resto de sus preocupaciones. Lo miró con horror, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Colin sonrió, pero a Draco le pareció una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Colin tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—N-no te encontraba, y no viniste a desayunar…y-y me preocupé.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó, sin dejar de estar a la defensiva, mientras seguía mirándolo con ojos abiertos.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron de un color carmesí. Y Draco recordó al niño que había utilizado, el que se la había chupado aquella noche, el que le daba morbo porque parecía de doce.

Y aunque todo eso era cierto, se sentía un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Porque, desgraciadamente, ahora Colin formaba parte de su vida, ahora era, inevitablemente, una persona importante para Draco.

—Había una corbata Slytherin en medio del camino, y tu túnica estaba afuera del cuadro.

Draco contuvo las ganas que tenía de golpear su cabeza contra una pared. Pero, eso sería demasiado doloroso, ya que, la cabeza le martillaba por sí sola.

¿Qué tan borrachos habían estado anoche?

— ¿Y cómo entraste aquí? —Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—No fue muy complicado—se encogió de hombros.

Colin ese día, se veía inexplicablemente triste.

Draco todavía respiraba con agitación debido a la impresión, pero cuando sintió a Harry despertarse, aunque sin apartarse ni un centímetro de él, y refregarse los ojos con pereza, su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

— ¿Draco? —Susurró con voz ronca, sin dejar de refregarse los ojos como un niño que acaba de despertarse. Se veía tan condenadamente adorable.

Sus tripas se retorcieron, y su pecho dolía como nunca antes. Sentía sangre en sus oídos bullir como burbujas, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de girar. Estaba tan asustado y dolido que podría largarse a llorar.

Lo cual, habría sido de lo más patético.

Y ya las cosas estaban lo suficientemente mal como para empeorarlas, y encima, pisotear su orgullo un poco más.

Miró a Colin, un poco cansado y adolorido. Porque sabía que el toque de Harry desaparecería al instante en que se diera cuenta a quién estaba abrazando, con quién se había acostado, y Draco no sabía si era capaz de soportar el rechazo.

Ya había sido rechazado una vez. Y estaba seguro de no querer repetir la experiencia. No ahora que tenía a Harry tan metido dentro de él.

Colin abrió los ojos grandes como platos, como si no pudiese creer el dolor de su mirada (pues estaba seguro de que en sus ojos se podía leer a la perfección la guerra interna que estaba padeciendo), porque se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, luego cerró los ojos, como si el solo hecho de ver a Draco le doliera.

—T-te traje el desayuno, supuse que tendrías hambre.

Y se fue.

Draco tenía el presentimiento de que, sin darse cuenta, había herido a alguien que le importaba, profundamente. Otra vez. Y Draco, realmente no quería volver a sentir la culpa punzante y constante, insoportable. No quería volver a pensar. Pero el rostro de Colin desapareció al instante en que escuchó a Harry moverse a su lado.

Su respiración se aceleró, y sentía que podría desmayarse, de lo doloroso que era pensar en la repulsión que mostraría su rostro. En que lo alejaría de nuevo. Draco volvería a ser rechazado. Y estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo. No más.

Así que, para ahorrarse un poco de dolor (aunque sea muy pequeño), le dio la espalda rápidamente, y se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo sus músculos quejarse.

Marcharse después de haber hecho el amor (_sexo_, se repitió, _fue sólo sexo_) con la persona que había deseado con tanto anhelo, estaba resultando mucho más doloroso de lo que había pensado. Su pecho se exprimía como si miles de alfileres clavaran dentro de él, se sentía mareado y desorientado.

—Draco…

_Me gustas mucho. Me encantas._

Su voz, que había sido arrastrada a causa del alcohol, se sentía tan real, no paraba de retumbar, las palabras no paraban de repetirse, una y otra vez.

Y dolía.

_Mentiroso. Mientes. ¿Por qué lo haces? _

Draco había estado tan ocupado deseando a Harry, que había olvidado por completo el cariño que había empezado a tenerle, el tiempo que habían convivido juntos. Se había olvidado de una regla primordial de la supervivencia humana: ahora que se había acostado (otra vez) con Harry, ¿cómo lograría sacarlo de su mente?, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

¿Y qué era exactamente lo que tenía que olvidar?

¿Por qué todo se sentía tan jodidamente confuso? Sobre todo cuando anoche había sido tan perfecto.

No era justo.

Sus piernas temblaban del sobreesfuerzo, al mantenerse paradas, sentía semen escurriéndose entre sus piernas, saliendo de su trasero. El semen de Harry. Tal vez nunca podría probarlo, y con ese pensamiento, contuvo las ganas que tenía de llevarse una mano al líquido que salía de su culo, para probarlo. No quería que Harry lo mirara haciendo eso.

Intentó dar un paso, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando incontrolablemente, trastabilló tambaleándose, y hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Inspiró fuertemente. Mmmh, el aroma de Harry. Olía a sexo, sudor, agua fresca y madera.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Susurró audiblemente. Draco podía sentirlo, en su magia, en la manera en que había pronunciado la pregunta, estaba enfadado.

No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. No se arriesgaría a que sucediera otra vez.

—A mi cuarto, por supuesto—intentó parecer indiferente, pero el temblor en su voz lo delataba por completo.

Maldición.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó bruscamente, y aunque Draco no lo miraba, sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión enfadada.

Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero sólo consiguió tropezarse con sus propios pies y caer a la cama, junto con Harry, que no lo soltaba. En medio del zarandeo, habían tropezado y chocado contra las botellas desparramadas, que tintinearon al caer. Cuando las miró de reojo, las vio casi completamente llenas.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó más para sí mismo que para Harry—. Yo me siento como si hubiera bebido toda la noche, aunque no con tanta resaca.

—Parece que aún somos principiante en el arte de beber—respondió Harry, mirándolo, estaban cara a cara, a centímetros de distancia. Y Draco no sabía qué era lo que Harry quería sacar con todo eso.

—Somos unos críos, esos es lo que somos—habló casi sin darse cuenta, la mirada verde y penetrante de Harry lo ponía nervioso.

Volvió a intentar levantarse, pero la mano de Harry lo atrajo de vuelta hacia la cama, y si de fuerza hablamos, Draco definitivamente saldría perdiendo. Se puso encima de él acoplando su cuerpo, cubriéndolo, así evitando que Draco escapara.

—Quédate—le dijo con sus ojos decididos, esa mirada empecinada y terca que solo un Gryffindor podría mostrar, cuando quiere algo y va a obtenerlo a toda costa. Mirarlo a los ojos seguía cortándole la respiración. Se vio incapacitado de retirarle la mirada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿En serio tengo que decírtelo?

—Lo de anoche fue…—cabeceó sin poder explicarse, sin poder saber cómo sonar y cómo excusarse, si no sabía lo que Harry sentía.

Al menos, no lo había rechazado, no aún.

Harry se mordió los labios, contrariado, como si no supiese expresarse con precisión. Draco también quería morder su labio. Draco quería todo con Harry. Y no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Sus ojos verdes lo mitraron con profundidad, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y, parecían saber exactamente lo que querían. Harry lo miraba con honestidad.

—Fue…fue perfecto. Fue lo que estuve deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que crees—sonrió, y Draco se estremeció, porque su mirada no se apartaba ni un segundo de él—. No soy bueno para estas cosas, de hecho, soy un completo desastre, nunca había estado con alguien, nunca antes había sentido algo como lo que siento por ti. Y me siento tan perdido y confuso, porque no sé sobrellevar estos sentimientos. He besado a personas con las que no he sentido nada, y he sentido cosas por ti cuando todavía no te había besado—oh, por dios—. No soy bueno con las relaciones de sólo una noche, sobre todo porque nunca he tenido sexo con otra persona que nos seas tú, pero sé que no quiero eso. Porque no quiero estar con nadie más, y no quiero que estés con nadie más—su mirada pareció oscurecerse por completo, con un semblante mucho más sombrío—. No quiero que nadie más te toque y sepa lo increíblemente suave que es tu piel, ni que provoquen tus gemidos tan adorablemente sexys, ni quiero que sepan lo expresivo y adictivo que te vuelves en el sexo. Porque no lo soportaría. Porque me encantas…me vuelves loco y…

Draco lo interrumpió, besándolo, lentamente. De esa manera en que ambos sabían hacer. Profundamente. Mientras más lento, más rápido latían sus corazones. Su pecho se calentó inexplicablemente y se rio en medio del beso, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Harry.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos verdes de Harry, tan malditamente expresivos, chispeaban de felicidad. Técnicamente brillaban contra la luz de los rayos del sol.

Draco también se sentía increíblemente feliz.

—Entonces, ¿te gusto? —Preguntó, sobre sus labios.

Draco rodó los ojos olímpicamente, mientras su cuerpo era inundado por la calidez de Harry.

—No, grandísimo idiota. Por eso te he besado.

Harry fingió indignarse profundamente, pero las comisuras levantadas y sus ojos que irradiaban felicidad lo desmentían completamente.

—Mientes. Tienes un cerebro mentiroso. Yo sé que no puedes resistirte a mí, cariño—y le guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

Draco rodó para quedar encima de él, y lo besó profundamente, para susurrarle sobre sus labios:

—Me encantas. Por si te quedaba alguna duda.

* * *

**_Canción: _**Without You- Lana del Rey (Lamento ser tan repetitiva con respecto a ella, pero es una gran fuente inspiración para mí).


	9. Do i wanna know? (Primera parte)

No tengo perdón de Merlín, pero lo siento muchísimo. He tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes y pues, lamento haberme tardado tanto con la actualización. (Un dato: el próximo capítulo-no la siguiente parte- será la tan esperada revisión). Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_******Eclipsis of Virgins**_

**8**

_Do i wanna know?_

_(Primera parte)_

_¿Me quieres arrastrándome hacia ti? _

— ¿Crees que Colin nos delataría?

Draco estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas atar el palito de la cereza con su lengua. Y era jodidamente imposible, hacía veinte minutos que andaba haciendo muecas raras y sacando la lengua, moviéndola, para que de alguna manera el miserable palito se anudara. Harry se había reído de él los veinte minutos seguidos. Pero sus ojos verdes brillaban como las estrellas, estaba contento, todas sus expresiones corporales lo delataban. Sin mencionar que Draco podía sentirlo en cada poro de su ser, la felicidad que irradiaba Harry se mezclaba con la suya, y las emociones lo seguían confundiendo. Pero se sentía como si hubiera ingerido una dosis generosa de Felix Felicis.

Deteniéndose en seco, razonando las palabras de Harry, se puso lívido.

— No. No creo. ¿Por qué lo dices? —su intento de sonar indiferente fallaba estrepitosamente con el temblor de su voz. Como consecuencia de enojarse aún más consigo mismo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sensible? Debería darle igual. Pero no era así, y nada volvería a la normalidad—. ¿Te molestaría si nos vieran juntos?

Su semblante oscurecido debió darle una idea a Harry de cómo se estaba sintiendo, porque lo miró alarmado y un poco aterrorizado. Y él seguía sin saber si esos eran buenos síntomas. Pero, antes de poder llegar a sacar cualquier conjetura, Harry habló.

— ¡No!...

— ¿No? O sea que no quieres…

Sintió como ácido caliente se esparcía por sus entrañas.

—Sí…No, no, a lo que me refiero, es que no me molestaría que nos vieran juntos—Harry se veía contrariado y un poco desesperado, como si no supiera qué decirle sin meter la pata. Draco estaba infinitamente agradecido que no se haya dado cuenta de su capacidad por hacerlo derretir tan solo con cualquier contacto mínimo, ya sea, incluso, el aliento que en ese momento daba contra sus labios—. No me importaría. No a mí. Pero no me gustaría que todo el mundo se metiera en mi vida privada, que todo se convierta en un escándalo. Aparte no he preparado del todo a Ron y Hermione.

El ácido se convirtió en mariposas de terciopelo azul, aleteando no sólo sobre sus entrañas, si no también, sobre su pecho que se inundó de calor.

— ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con "preparado _del todo_"?

Harry exhaló un suspiro resignado, como si ya estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

—Ellos…ellos se dieron cuenta. Bueno, Hermione lo hizo, Ron sólo lo sospecha. El día del Eclipse ella me advirtió severamente que no merodeara del castillo, ni mucho menos a las afueras, como es común: no le hice caso alguno. Aunque sin duda, no me arrepiento en absoluto—y su rostro se vio invadido de un adorable sonrojo y una sonrisa boba, Draco tragó saliva, mientras sentía las mejillas calientes—. Después de esa noche, estaba diferente. Hermione lo notó, estaba más distraído de lo normal y, según ella, había algo extraño en mi forma de actuar, de moverme. De alguna manera que todavía no comprendo, ella se enteró de…de que prácticamente toda mi atención siempre estaba puesta en ti.

Se sonrojó, avergonzado, pero sin arrepentimiento alguno dentro de esos ojos esmeraldas. Draco no podía creerlo, recién la noche anterior parecía un animal salvaje dispuesto a comerlo entero, penetrándolo sin rastro de vergüenza alguna, y se sonrojaba por un tonta (pero que hacía increíblemente feliz a Draco) confesión.

—Oh. ¿Acaso al Señor Potter le gusto? —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, aunque, sin rastro de burla.

Harry se carcajeó, y Draco se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Las risas de Harry eran inigualables, la manera en que reía, producía un cambio completo en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, mientras que se le marcaban los hoyuelos en su radiante sonrisa, uno especialmente marcado en la mejilla izquierda. A Draco le entraron ganas de lamerlo. Así que lo hizo.

La sonrisa decayó, pero sus ojos ardieron, mientras su lengua lamía el apetecible hoyo, y lo mordisqueaba levemente con los dientes.

—Como no tienes idea—gimió, y el sonido se desplazó como una descarga eléctrica sobre su columna.

De inmediato Harry se puso a horcajadas suyo y empezó a besarlo con desenfreno, mientras que él respondía con ansiedad y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro (que a Draco cada vez le parecía que estaba más despeinado), a él le encantaba hacer eso, sentir la suavidad, tantear con sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, se sentía bien, y a Harry no parecía molestarle, al contrario, a veces cuando sucedía, casi podía escucharlo ronronear.

Había millones cosas que le gustaba de Harry (también como había muchas que odiaba), pero una de sus favoritas y que más amaba, era que no se contenía, al menos en esas horas, en donde si quería lo mordía, lo lamía, le chupaba la polla, que si tenía ganas, incluso, de darle una nalgada (situación que haría revolcar en la tumba a su padre, pero que o ponía duro como un tronco), lo haría.

Y era un alivio, porque Draco tampoco podría (ni quería) contenerse.

Había cosas que todavía no podía comprender. Como dónde había quedado el Malfoy orgulloso y autosuficiente que era solía ser. Una parte de su ser se resquebrajó cuando sucedió lo de su padre, y sabía por qué había sucedido, pero era como si después del Eclipse terminara dependiendo totalmente de Harry. Y era realmente preocupante, pero hasta altura de la situación, en donde ahora Harry saboreaba su lengua con un talento nato, no podía importarle menos.

Era desconcertante, sí. Las sensaciones se multiplicaban por mil cuando se trataba de Harry, y de la misma manera en que hacía a su miembro palpitar y mojar sus sábanas, al igual que aceleraba su corazón, tendría la misma capacidad de destruirlo. Harry no era realmente consciente de que tenía a Draco Malfoy a sus pies.

Porque haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, y estaba seguro de no haber experimentado eso por nadie. Ese sentimiento tan…tan malditamente dependiente. Como si estuviera completamente seguro de que sin Harry, caería por un pozo profundo y moriría.

Era extraño, la verdad, porque seguía siendo él, nada más que un poco modificado debido a las circunstancias. Era como si su autoestima se hiciera añicos en cuestión de segundos si pensaba a Harry con otra persona. La seguridad y confianza lo abandonaban por completo, paralizándolo. Estar con Harry lo reconfortaba, sus músculos se relajaban, volvía a respirar con tranquilidad, como si su alma suspirara, lo completaba. Y la confesión (inolvidable, había quedado guardada en su memoria por siempre) que Harry le había hecho en la mañana, lo hacía delirar y lo llenaba de esperanzas absurdas, lo hacía sentirse inexplicablemente contento, calentándose por dentro. Pero dijera lo que dijera Harry, Draco se sentía perdido, como si supiera que Harry se arrepentiría, que era su _deber_ mantener intacta esa confesión, junto con los sentimientos de Harry (suponiendo que fueran reales). Y es que aunque Draco sabía que Harry se sentía un poco enamorado de él, pero podría cambiar de opinión y eso lo desmoronaría por completo. Se podría decir que la confianza que alguna vez pudo haber poseído, no servía en absoluto con Harry. Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Y no era un sentimiento del cual le gustaba estar familiarizado (esa sensación de perdición absoluta), pero no quedaba otra, porque sin Harry no podría seguir. Y si estaba seguro de algo, era eso.

Sin embargo, era extraña la manera sutil en que Harry podía llegar a controlarlo, y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Sintió a Harry suspirar dentro del beso, mientras que Draco lanzaba un gemido. Se removió arriba suyo, chocando sus erecciones inevitablemente, mientras se sentía sollozar, por el placer que le inundaba los sentidos.

—Harry…—gimoteó, más como un puchero que algo que sonara excitante, Harry sonreía—. La tengo dura.

— ¿Y qué? —Susurró, antes de salirse de encima de él y pararse.

—Eres un calienta pollas—entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía los labios, pero sentía una capa de sudor corriendo por su espalda, su cuerpo aun olía a Harry, y todo se concentraba en su polla, dura y erguida, con un color rojo y algo violáceo. Era increíble la facilidad en que lo encendía—. Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste, ¿entiendes?

Harry no le hacía el mínimo casi, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La habitación estaba más desastrosa que nunca. Draco pudo apreciar que era la misma habitación en la que había perdido la virginidad, el día del dichoso Eclipse. Ahora podía observarla mejor, y admitía que le tenía una especie de cariño extraño, aunque por supuesto, no lo diría ante nadie nunca, antes se arrancaría el brazo derecho. La ventana estaba cerrada, impidiendo que las cortinas flameen, él mismo lo primero que había hecho después de besar a Harry con entusiasmo (y después de esa confesión que todavía producía calor en su estómago), había sido cerrarla, porque estaban en pleno invierno y no quería que su piel se resecara. Las cortinas eran blancas y finas como el papel. Por el suelo había, aparte de artefactos que Draco calificó como las cosas muggles de Harry, había comida por doquier, dulces que había pedido de su antiguo elfo Dobby que trataba a Harry como si fuese su nuevo amo, y el cubrecama estaba tirado y abandonado en el piso, la cama desordenada y deshecha, que estaba sucia y empapada con resto de semen y sudor. En el aire se podía apreciar el olor a sexo que inundaba la habitación por completo.

Papeles tirados por doquier, en el escritorio descansaba la bandeja de comida (ahora vacía) que le había preparado Colin, pero, haciendo que su astucia despierte repentinamente, le había dicho a Harry que tenía más hambre, y como ninguno tenía ganas de ir al Gran Comedor (ni a clases), había llamado a Dobby, y el elfo, gustoso, y algo desconfiado de Draco, había cumplido con la orden que le había encomendado Harry.

Fresas, crema batida, chocolate, cerezas, manzanas (verdes, por supuesto), helado y un par de galletas de chocolate, junto con una generosa taza de café.

Draco no podía decirle a Harry que, en realidad, se moría de ganas por verlo cubierto de crema batida.

Viendo que lo único que hacía Harry era seguir comiendo galletas, sentado en el piso en medio del desastre, y aunque sabía que tenía una erección (porque estaba desnudo y sentía su excitación a kilómetros), sonreía petulante, regocijándose a su costa. El muy engreído.

¿Ah sí? Pues Draco también podía jugar. Incluso aunque no fuera con sus reglas.

—Está bien—suspiró, y ante los ojos expectantes y terriblemente curiosos, llenos de diversión de Harry, empezó a tocarse.

A Harry se le calló la galleta.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creerlo, pero empezaban a oscurecerse, mientras que con la boca abierta, jadeaba.

— ¡Draco! —Gritó, exaltado, en tono de advertencia—. ¡Ni se te ocurra…!

Pero él sólo se limitó a morderse el labio, tanto como a Harry le gustaba jalárselo, mientras con su mano derecha se acariciaba, de arriba abajo, sintiendo cómo su polla empezaba a endurecerse y corrientes eléctricas corrían por su cuerpo y se concentraban en su miembro. Que Harry lo contemple todo con ojos dilatados y desesperados sólo aumentaba su excitación, y las ganas de provocarlo.

Más. Su cuerpo le pedía más. Su respiración se volvió agitada y entrecortada. Pero quería sentirse lleno. Quería la polla de Harry bien enterrada dentro de él.

Sin dejar de masturbarse, llevó con su otra mano, sus dedos hacia su boca y lo metía uno por uno dentro de ella, absorbiéndolos, chupándolos, imaginando el miembro de Harry, el sabor que podría tener, salado, amargo y delicioso. Sintiendo sus párpados pesar y su polla gotear pre semen, arrastró sus dedos cubiertos de saliva, hacia su pecho, apretando una tetilla, y arqueándose mientras gemía.

—Joder. Mierda—gimió, sin poder dejar de mover su mano con rapidez alrededor de su polla, mientras se seguía pellizcando y apretando el pezón, que le arrancaba gemidos sin poder evitarlo. Y le encantaría mirar a Harry, ver la expresión que tendría, pero eso garantizaría una vergonzosa eyaculación.

Despegando sus dedos del pezón, y después de apretar lo suficiente al otro para que estuviera igual de duro y erecto, sin poder dejar de tocarse, llevó sus dedos hacia el vello púbico, que era casi una pelusilla rubia inexistente. Esperando que provocara a Harry, por no haberlo tocado en todos los lugares como Draco sabía, le hubiera gustado.

Se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente cerca, sus bolas dolían tanto que resultaba un placer exquisito, sus caderas prácticamente follaban su mano y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gimiendo. Así que, intentando controlarse un poco aunque sea, llevó los dedos que acariciaban su polla, hacia su entrada, abrió sus piernas y con un gesto de dolor mezclado con el placer, el dedo del medio se perdió dentro suyo.

El gemido de Harry resonó por la habitación, mientras Draco producía un lloriqueo. Esta vez, fue inevitable no mirarlo. Su respiración se atoró en la garganta, su sangre calentarse, y estuvo casi a punto de correrse con sólo la imagen. Harry permanecía en el suelo, sentado tocándose, y parecía embelesado a tal punto que no podía moverse, salvo para masturbase. Lo miraba fijo, con la boca abierta, jadeando y las pupilas casi completamente dilatas, se mordía el labio mientras se tocaba. Pero su vista no se despegaba de Draco. Parecía, incluso, salivar. Se veía tan ardiente.

Lo deseaba. Harry lo deseaba.

Lo miraba de tal manera que no pudo evitar estremecerse, como si estuviese furioso por lo que estaba haciendo, pero demasiado excitado como para enojarse realmente. Los ojos verdes chispeaban contrariados.

Esa mirada solo lo hacía sentirse más excitado, más encendido y caliente. Metió el segundo dedo dentro de su culo, pero no era suficiente. No estaba la polla de Harry, no estaba Harry besándolo. Sin embargo, saber que él lo estaba mirando, lo hacía sentirse abierto, expuesto. Los dedos se sentían incluso, algo incómodos, pero los gemidos y jadeos de Harry mandaban descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo, y todo volvía concentrarse solo en su miembro. Era simplemente demasiado.

Sabiendo que provocaría aún más a Harry, y porque el placer resultaba ya doloroso, empezó a mover sus caderas, follándose a sus dedos, que de igual manera se movían dentro de él, mientras gemía y arqueaba la espada.

Y aunque todo se sentía un poco vacío sin Harry, que Harry se estuviese masturbando mientras lo miraba a él meterse un par de dedos en el trasero lo excitaba de sobremanera, una especie de placer morboso.

— ¡Harry…!—sollozó cuando estaba cerca del final, sintiendo la presión en sus bolas mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

Se corrió, mientras sentía que todo giraba y se multiplicaba, y apretaba su entrada alrededor de sus dedos. Y luego se desplomaba por completo en la cama.

Podía sentirlo, en el aire, en él. Harry también se había corrido.

No sabía cuándo había cerrado los ojos, pero se sobresaltó cuando las manos calientes de Harry agarraron sus muñecas fuertemente, y se sentaba a horcajadas, con una mirada oscura y tan, tan Slytherin, de esas que lograban hacerlo estremecer.

— ¿Quién es el calienta pollas ahora? —gruñó, las palabras resonaron por cada partícula de su cuerpo, como ondas que se iban explayando con un calor abrumador que lo sonrojaba, también con un tinte de furia acumulada. Y con un demonio, que lo mataran, pero esa voz, lo incendiaba por completo.

—Harry…—susurró, mientras sentía como los músculos de su espalda se articulaban.

Las palabras no alcanzaban para describir el sentimiento, las sensaciones que lo abrumaban, observar a Harry, arriba suyo, desnudo, sentir, dios, sentir su placer como si fuera el suyo propio, podía ver la tensión de su cuerpo y la excitación que lo recorría por completo, la leve capa de sudor que posaba en su abdomen y pecho, su garganta se secaba de la sola idea de lamerlo.

Buscó sus ojos que al verde vivo, ardían, y Draco se preguntó por qué esos ojos lo estaban mirando así, por qué habían cambiado tanto de la primera vez que los había visto en aquella tienda de túnicas, por qué lo miraban a él, por qué estaban dilatados y oscurecidos pero al mismo tiempo, dentro de ellos aparecía la ternura más inexplicables de todas, por qué todo se sentía tan diferente…

Fue un momento de lucidez, en donde por unos instantes, todo pareció caer de repente, mientras las paredes de su consciencia se tambaleaban, fue el primer momento de duda desde el Eclipse, como si por primera vez pasara la mano en un vidrio empañado, y detrás, hubiera sólo destrucción, en donde la realidad no era más que una prisión.

El momento desapareció por completo y quedó reprimido dentro de uno de los pasajes de su mente, cuando la polla de Harry rozó la suya, de manera casi imperceptible, pero que lo avivó como las brasas sobre agua. Tembló sin darse cuenta, mientras Harry susurró sobre sus labios, con una expresión de tormentoso placer que provocó un tirón en sus bolas inmediato:

—Voy a follarte…voy a follarte tan duro—delineó con su lengua los labios abiertos de Draco, mientras los párpados se le cerraban. Esa sensación…joder, eso lo estaba volviendo loco—. Te dolerá el culo todas las semanas—Harry colocó sus miembros juntos, sin apartar la vista de él, ni el espacio de sus labios rozando, ni un segundo; la respiración de Draco se aceleró considerablemente, al mismo tiempo que los vellos de la nuca le ponían de punta ante las palabras calmadas y cuerpo de ensueño, y aunque quisiera no podía apartar los ojos de Harry, no podía dejar de observarlo. Su cuerpo tembló de anticipación cuando la lengua que se negaba a entrar en su boca, lamió y besó suavemente su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja morder su lóbulo con fuerza suficiente como para gemir de dolor mezclado con un tinte de placer insoportable—. Voy a meterme tan dentro de ti que no podrás olvidarme, que el dolor en tus músculos te recordará como gemiste mientras te envestía una y otra vez, cómo te dolía, pero cómo agonizabas de placer cada vez que te tocaba—sintió su tetilla siendo apretada y él jadeó con fuerza, intentando, en vano, deshacerse de la otra mano que retenía sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza, retorciéndose con cada palabra—, cada vez que te lamía—la lengua de Harry recorrió su oído, mientras que después mordía ligeramente sus pómulos, y Draco apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, con la boca abierta, sin poder evitar gemir y jadear. Con cada palabra, lo estaba matando—. Cada vez que te besaba.

La manera en que sus bocas se tocaban sin hacerlo realmente, ese agonizante y hasta casi masoquismo placer que lo embarcaba, le daban ganas de correrse con sólo la sensación de saber que Harry estaba susurrándole con voz ronca, rozando sus labios, a él.

Su polla estaba tan dura que dolía como los mil demonios, no lo soportaba más, no podía moverse, no podía masturbarse, no podía abrir los ojos, porque Draco sabía que si los abría y observaba la mirada profunda de Harry, no podría resistir mucho más. Tampoco quería gemir, pero resultaba imposible no hacerlo, no cuando esa voz parecía estar conectada a su polla, y en cada sílaba, cada vez sentía una gota de pre semen manchar su estómago y hervir en la polla de Harry.

Siguió sin abrir los ojos incluso cuando sintió los tan esperados labios sobre los suyos. Lentamente saboreándolos, acariciándolos, de una manera tan suave, pero temblorosa, como si temiera que Draco desapareciera repentinamente, pero estuviera ansioso y desesperado por lamerlo entero. Podía sentir cómo su labio inferior quedaba unos segundos eternos dentro de la boca de Harry, y podía sentir cómo las bocas se movían con lentitud. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a explotar.

Alzó sus caderas haciendo que ambas erecciones frotaran por un instante. Abrió la boca y gimió.

—Ahh, joder—y sonaba peor de lo que había pensado que haría, de esa manera aguda y estrangulada que sólo era capaz de entonar en el sexo. Draco sintió sus mejillas calientes, y su cuerpo como el infierno—. Sólo…mete…ah…métela…

Se removió debajo de Harry, sin mucho ánimo realmente, le gustaba, le gustaba tanto Harry que debía ser, de alguna manera, ilegal. Le gustaban los ojos tan malditamente verdes que tenía, le gustaba cómo follaba, cómo lo penetraba y poseía, porque carecía de la absurda y enternecida torpeza tan característica de él, porque se trasformaba y al mismo tiempo lo transformaba. Le gustaba la manía que tenía de morderse el dedo gordo cuando estaba nervioso, le gustaba su cabello de cuerpo espín, y la manera en que lo contradecía, en cómo lo enfrentaba, porque eso hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Le gustaban sus hoyuelos, porque lo hacían sonreír.

Incluso le gustaba el dolor que le producía el sólo hecho de _gustarle tanto_.

Sus pollas estaban juntas y el movimiento se caderas de ambos producía una fricción exquisita que no tenía nombre. Harry gemía bajito y se mordía el labio tan fuerte que empezaba a sangrar, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y Draco podía sentir cómo sus jadeos se mezclaban con el aliento de Harry. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

De arriba abajo, Harry movía sus caderas como si lo penetrara, como si estuviese _jodiendo_, en todo sentido de la palabra. Apretó sus manos en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, mientras arqueaba la espalda. Cerca, tan cerca…

En la base de su polla sintió una opresión, apretando ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que no se corriera.

Soltó un gemido estrangulado, lleno de frustración.

—Potter—jadeó, con la voz enronquecida.

Harry tragó saliva con los ojos cerrados, y parecía mucho más afectado que Draco, como si sufriera una gran tortura el sólo mirarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y el cabello más revuelto que nunca.

Draco enroscó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, como si hubiera nacido para hacer ello, y Harry lo agarró por el culo mientras lo levantaba y empezaba a devorarlo con sus labios, en un beso profundo, que lo derritió por completo, mientras suspiraba.

Sus labios ya no eran dulces como al principio, ya no era suave, aunque el pequeño toque de ternura no desaparecía mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, todo era más ansioso, más desesperado.

Draco apoyó sus brazos a los costados de sus hombros y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro, profundizando el beso, lamiendo su lengua, luchando y al mismo tiempo jugando con ella, succionándose, sintiendo una línea de saliva correr por su barbilla. Harry se tambaleaba mientras intentaba llevarlo hacia Merlín sabe dónde, pero le apretaba el trasero de una manera que le producían escalofríos apetecibles.

—Joder, joder, Draco—susurró sobre sus labios—. Me gustas tanto…como no tienes idea.

Por unos instantes Draco dejó de respirar, para después sonreír como tonto, porque nunca había escuchado algo tan idiota que lo hiciera sentir tan bien.

La respiración se le cortó repentinamente cuando lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, que en realidad resultó ser el vidrio del balcón, produciendo un leve tintineo, mientras que él se aferraba más a Harry y lo besaba fuertemente.

Nunca se cansaría.

Harry era un vicio adictivo del que quería vivir por siempre.

—Fo…lla…me—acarició su rostro con desesperación, rozando sus dedos con el cuero cabelludo, la punta de la erección de Harry ya estaba dentro suyo, casi podía sentir a su cuerpo suplicar—. Fóllame, Potter—mordió su labio carnoso, y la mirada cargada de deseo lo hizo sentir al mando, merecedor del poder que emanaba sobre Harry—. Te quiero dentro de mí—susurró lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry lo penetró apenas terminó la oración, pero se sintió como si lentamente abriera los músculos de su entrada, poco a poco, quemándola. Mientras le arrancaba un grito estrangulado, su cabeza chocó contra la pared, sintiendo su espalda arquearse y su corazón latir de manera profunda y acelerada.

Una y otra vez, sentía la manera en que la polla de Harry entraba en y salía con una bestialidad brutal, pero sus labios lo calmaban, podía notar las pequeñas acciones de Harry en intentar tranquilizarlo, besándole el cuello, acariciando su trasero, pero no parecía ser capaz de detenerse de jadear y gemir al unísono de Draco.

Si pudiera Draco encontrar las palabras para decirle que no le dolía tanto como había pensado que dolería, lo haría, pero de su voz no salía nada más que gemidos y exclamaciones, nada más que el nombre de _Harry_ una y otra vez.

Arañó su espalda, sintiendo como era empujado y estancado cada vez más contra la pared. Empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas de Harry, sintiéndose en el mismísimo paraíso cada vez que tocaba ese punto tan delicioso dentro de él, la manera en que lo besaba sin restricción, con ansiedad, con hambre.

—Más, Harry, ahh, más—podía sentir la humedad en su miembro, cómo rebotaba contra su estómago, duro—. Maldición, más…más profundo.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Lo provocó descaradamente— ¿Se siente bien…Draco? —dijo, aumentando la rapidez de sus penetraciones, cada vez más errático, más desesperado.

— ¡Sí! Harry, oh, mierda, sí.

Se corrió en un grito estrangulado, su rostro contorsionado, mientras apretaba su entrada alrededor de la polla de Harry, y él lo bañaba por dentro con semen.

Abrazados se desplomaron en el otro, Draco se deslizó por el vidrio, llevándose a Harry consigo, aún dentro suyo, en una posición incómoda y desarreglada, pero sintiéndose demasiado cansado y a gusto con Harry dentro de su cuerpo como para hacer algo al respecto.

Sus párpados se cerraban solos, mientras Harry acariciaba su brazo suavemente de forma tranquilizante, la luz de la mañana daba en lleno sobre su hermoso rostro. Resultaba sorprendente cuánto brillaban esos ojos verdes.

Con una sonrisa, Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, casi un roce, pero que lo hizo flotar de felicidad absurda, y que su estómago diera un vuelco, suspirando antes de acomodarse contra su cuerpo y caer dormido.

Podría haber jurado, que un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos, había visto una pequeña cadena plateada enroscada alrededor de su muñeca.

* * *

—He oído por ahí que tienes a una sangre sucia enamorada—canturreó Pansy.

Blaise bufó por lo bajo, mientras, nervioso, se rascaba la nuca.

—No lo creo—los ojos ansiosos y chispeantes de Pansy se iluminaron y las comisuras de sus labios formaron una siniestra sonrisa. Blaise se abstuvo de temblar, como cuando eran niños y ella era la única capaz de subirse a un árbol con agilidad y no caerse estrepitosamente, la única niña y la más peligrosa en su grupo—. Déjalo ya, estas sedienta de chismes, eso es lo que pasa.

—Oh, por favor, la chica se arrastra por ti, querido—se mofó, mientras que se sentaba su regazo con naturalidad—. Fóllatela. Ya jodiste las cosas con Draco, joderte a una sangre sucia le daría lo mismo a tu familia.

— ¡Cierra tu sucia boca!— gruñó enfadado, pero sin atreverse a apartarla.

Pansy rio.

—En serio, Blaise, aprovecha la oportunidad. Invítala a la fiesta de Supervivencia. Será divertido.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Tú irás con la comadreja?

Pareció estar esperando esa pregunta sarcástica, porque su rostro ni se inmutó, y si Blaise no la conociera, podría decir con tranquilidad que no le había afectado en absoluto, sin embargo, dentro de esos ojos oscuros, había resentimiento lleno de un mar de tristezas.

—Podría—le restó importancia—. Lo estuve pensando, ¿sabes? —. Enredó un dedo en el cabello de Blaise mientras evitaba su mirada y hablaba con tranquilidad—. Me han gustado chicos, me he acostado con chicos, pero nunca me había encaprichado con uno, salvo si quitamos a Draco en tercero y cuarto año, pero Draco es tan ardiente que incluso tú te lo quieres comer, Blaise—rio con lasciva, y él se permitió sonreír un poco—. El punto es que, me enrollaré con él.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es la fiesta de la Supervivencia, la que supuestamente se realiza después del Eclipse desde hace siglos, los magos somos especialmente vulnerables con el Eclipse de Luna, y antes había algunos que no sobrevivían. Y para olvidar a esos seres queridos que se fueron, para amortiguar el dolor, se 'celebraba' la fiesta de la Supervivencia, que dejaba una marca, porque significaba que las personas amadas se fueron sin ti. Era, en general, mucho peor que el Eclipse, había más muertes y personas lastimadas, porque los magos se emborrachaban, se drogaban con Pociones, todo se volvía un caos. Claro que eso fue hace milenios, ahora existen protecciones y todo se fue regenerando, pero la tradición quedó, ya que ahora no hay resultados tan desastrosos. ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero ir? Habrá alcohol, todos estarán divirtiéndose, mientras él estará en un rincón, amargado, porque ella te estará mirando a ti. Voy a ingeniármelas para que folle conmigo, y poder olvidar este embrollo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Crees que es todo tan sencillo? ¿Tener sexo y ya?

—No estoy enamorada—dijo cortante—. Y eso es lo que tú intentaste hacer con Draco.

Blaise tragó saliva.

Había sido tan extraño, pero se había sentido tan bien. Como si las piezas por fin encajaran, cuando lo tocaba, Blaise sentía la ansiedad de tocarlo más, todavía podía recordar a su corazón retumbando en su pecho, los labios agresivos de Draco, la manera en cómo su pecho se calentaba con lava caliente y su cuerpo hervía.

El recuerdo de ese instante todavía lo excitaba. Pero su pecho se sentía frío como el hielo, y el sabor amargo no se le quitaba desde que lo había visto inconsciente entre sus brazos.

De un momento a otro Draco parecía estar delirando, parecía enfermo y se había desplomado de una vez.

Blaise no sabía qué era peor, sentirse traicionado cuando no tenía derecho, o haberlo traicionado.

Pero el dolor en su pecho cuando lo veía con Potter era real, al igual que la fría indiferencia de Draco.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué todo tenía que arruinarse?

¿Por qué había arruinado todo?

Las manos delicadas de Pansy le alzaron el rostro desde el mentón, mientras sus uñas largas le rozaban la mandíbula, en una caricia sutil.

—Eh, Blaise, deja de pensar en él. Sabías que no eras correspondido.

—Pero no tenía idea que prefiriera ser follado por Potter.

—Draco está raro desde el Eclipse.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pansy se mordió el labio, nerviosa, antes de hablar.

—Draco siempre estuvo un poco coladito por Potter, lo conozco mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo, pero nunca estuvo consciente de ello, y yo nunca le dije nada. Porque, joder, todos somos unas máquinas de hormonas encerradas en un castillo, con la sola idea de tocar a Potter, su mente no lo soportaría, se haría la cabeza, y actuaría con un precisión dubitativa. Draco está tan jodido que no es capaz de estar con alguien. Lo sabes, y lo sabías cuando decidiste intentar follártelo. Él puede tener a todos, pero nadie puede tenerlo. Y todo cambió desde el día del Eclipse.

—Sí—gruñó, sin poder ocultar el tinte de celos que rugía en su interior—. Empezó a interactuar con Potter, si es así como le dicen en estos días.

—Es más que eso—susurró con temor—. Draco no amaneció en su cama el día después del Eclipse de Luna. Y si él tuvo sexo por primera vez con Potter esa noche, tengo la leve e insoportable sospecha de que está _hechizado_. Y si eso es cierto, podemos ya reservar asientos para su funeral.

* * *

**_Canción: _**Do I wanna know - Arctic Monkeys (dios, como AMO esa canción; recomiendo que la escuchen subtitulada, pero no es obligatorio, por supuesto)


End file.
